The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android
by kaykyaka
Summary: Chyna asks Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned. Last chapter up now.
1. Stars in their Eyes

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna asks Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter One – Stars in their Eyes

Smackdown and RAW Supershow, Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, CA, 8pm:

The fans booed heavily as Randy Orton hit an RKO on an unsuspecting John Cena allowing Snitsky and Umaga to pick up the win over John Cena and Jeff Hardy.

COLE: What a despicable piece of garbage that Randy Orton is.

KING: Here comes Mickie James, she's checking on John Cena they're getting kinda close aren't they?

Not long after Mickie James hit the ring Trish Stratus ran down the ramp slid between the ropes and pulled Mickie James up by her hair.

COLE: Its Trish Stratus outta nowhere!

KING: And she's attacking Mickie James again!

COLE: RKO! Trish just dropped Mickie James with an RKO of her own!

KING: She really has been hanging out with Randy Orton!

COLE: The alliance between Smackdown's Trish Stratus and RAW's Randy Orton continues and it has terrible consequences for the current WWE and Women's Champions!

Backstage the locker rooms were buzzing about Trish and Randy's performance, they had become the mega heels of both shows and ever since they joined forces the ratings for both shows had gone through the roof. Shawn and Hunter approached the terrible twosome while everyone else applauded them.

"You guys are awesome!" Shawn said ecstatically, "I haven't enjoyed watching wrestling this much since my wife was on the roster!"

Trish and Randy nodded shyly coming down from their super-egotistic characters and turning back into human beings or in Trish's case, an angelic being.

"Are you guys having fun out there because we wanna keep this thing going as long as we can?" Hunter said and Trish laughed.

"Enjoy it while you can blondie because I won't be on the road for much longer," Trish said and the all the color from Hunter's face drained.

"What do you mean, where are you going, are you leaving, do you want more money, what can I do to make you stay!" Hunter panicked and Shawn slapped him around the head, "Ow!"

"Will you calm down?" Shawn said to Hunter pulling him to one side while the rest of the roster continued to congratulate Randy and Trish on another excellent performance.

"We gotta convince Trish to stay with us Shawn!" Hunter fretted and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"I say we enjoy this storyline for as long as we can," Shawn replied and Hunter looked at him with consternation.

"You don't seem too bothered that Trish wants to leave," Hunter said.

"She doesn't want to leave she has to leave, she's gonna have a baby remember?" Shawn said and Hunter frowned and then it all came flooding back to him.

"Oh yeah, Randy and Trish are gonna have a baby that's going to be the last member of the new angelic trio," Hunter said, "That could be anytime, it could be next year or it could be next week!" Hunter said panicking again.

"They'll be getting married first so we'll have fair warning," Shawn replied calmly and he put his hand on Hunter's shoulder, "Do like me – breathe and enjoy the ride,"

Hunter nodded, he took a deep breath and knocked Shawn's hand off his arm, "We're being watched, I'd appreciate it if you keep your hands to yourself," he said and Shawn smiled knowing Hunter was back to himself. He looked over at the terrible twosome that had taken the WWE by storm and thought about the Divine implications of them getting together and having a baby.

"Do you think they're getting closer?" Shawn asked Hunter who frowned at Trish and Randy as they talked to their locker room buddies.

"I sure hope not," Hunter said and Shawn slapped him on the arm, "Ow, will you quit hitting me?"

"Well get your head out of the finances for once, there are more important things than ratings, like love," Shawn said looking at the initial tattooed around his wedding figure and thinking of Amy. John Cena and Mickie James eventually arrived backstage after selling their injuries and Shawn and Hunter went over to them and congratulated them on their performance too.

"Well done guys great job," Shawn said as Hunter rubbed his head.

"Yeah bravo," Hunter said shaking John and Mickie's hands.

"Don't thank us thank the terrible twosome over there. Is there anything better than Trish and Randy right now?" John Cena said.

"No way, I'm not surprised though, anything Trish touches turns to gold," Mickie James said still obviously a huge fan of Trish Stratus and Shawn thought about that statement as the two Champs headed to the showers.

"I sure hope that's true where Randy Orton is concerned," Shawn said looking at the unlikely couple fondly and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"I think its time to go home," Hunter said heading for the exit while Shawn followed behind him floating on a cloud.

"Don't forget to come over to the Sandbox tomorrow you guys, Shawn and Hunter have no idea that Amy has arranged a surprise birthday party for them and Aurora," Trish said to the Superstars knowing DX had left the building.

"We won't forget," Matt Hardy said polishing his United States Championship, "I'm bringing my girlfriend," he bragged and MVP frowned at him.

"I am too so what?" he said.

"So nothing I'm just making conversation," Matt Hardy said.

"Well how about we talk about someone other than you for a change?" MVP said and Jeff Hardy raised an eyebrow.

"Like who?" he said.

"Like me, MVP, the most amazing Superstar in the WWE," MVP bragged and the entire locker room rolled their eyes and Edge cleared his throat.

"I don't think you can make that statement with me standing here," Edge said and the entire locker room groaned as Edge held up his World Heavyweight Championship.

"You know you guys don't come off like the arrogant jerks we're used to now that Trish and Randy have stolen your thunder," CM Punk said and Edge and MVP's faces fell while Trish and Randy laughed.

"We'll see you guys back at the hotel," Randy said to the locker room then he looked shyly over at Trish, "Are you gonna come with me?" he said gently.

"I'm gonna check on Mickie," Trish replied sweetly and Victoria and Maryse exchanged glances with Shelton Benjamin and Jeff Hardy.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" Randy Orton said and MVP and Edge rolled their eyes.

"No you can go I'll see you back at the hotel," Trish assured him and Matt Hardy smiled noticing how reluctant Randy was to leave.

"Aren't ya'll gonna hang out with us tonight?" Elijah Burke asked and Shelton slapped him around the head.

"I'm sure you guys just wanna hang out by yourselves right?" Shelton said and Trish looked at Randy who looked at her shyly.

"Yeah you don't need us to have fun, you can have fun all by yourselves," Kelly Kelly said but Trish and Randy didn't say anything, they just looked at their feet.

"So we'll see you tomorrow at the Sandbox!" Victoria said ushering the Divas towards the exit while CM Punk and Shelton Benjamin did the same to the guys. Trish looked up at Randy, there was a space in between them but she wasn't the one who had to close it. There was no doubt that the space was getting smaller and they were getting closer though.

"Everybody thinks were the best heels since Edge and Lita," Trish said and Randy nodded, "Not bad for two Superstars who used to hate each other,"

Randy laughed, "Yeah, we're not doing too bad," he said and Trish knew he had so much more to say but that wasn't enough, she had to hear him say it, "Did you see the way Hunter freaked out when you told him you wouldn't be doing this for much longer?" he said and Trish nodded, Hunter was the furthest thing from her mind right now, there was only one former World Champion she was interested in right now.

"He knows the WWE has got a good thing with us as causing chaos on both Smackdown and RAW," Trish said and Randy rubbed the back of his head, the weight of the question burning at the back of his mind was becoming unbearable but it had to be answered.

"So the question is how long do I wanna keep this thing going," Randy said pulling his hand over his face and Trish put her hand on his shoulder surprising him.

"You don't have to answer that question, you'll know when the time is right," Trish said and squeezed Randy's shoulder and gave him a warm smile. Suddenly Randy couldn't stop looking at her and when she went to pull her hand away he held it there. Then he closed the gap that separated them from each other by taking one step closer to Trish and he put his arm around her waist.

"I know the answer to the question and the answer is not much longer," Randy said and Trish smiled a smile she didn't even know she had.

"Oh my God!" Mickie James cried out jumping up and down and John Cena put his hand around her mouth as Trish and Randy looked over at them.

"Don't mind us, we were just leaving," John Cena said to Trish and Randy rushing a gagged Women's Champion over to the exit where all the other WWE Superstars were standing.

"Way-to-ruin the moment Mickie!" Victoria admonished the bubbly brunette.

"They closed the gap, they closed the gap!" Shelton said excited, "I can't wait to tell my wife they closed the gap!"

"They're getting closer," Edge said.

"This is so exciting!" Matt Hardy said.

"We better go they're staring at us," MVP said and the Superstars headed to their rental cars in the parking lot while Trish and Randy watched them talking amongst themselves from inside the Arrowhead Pond.

"Mickie seems fine," Randy said and Trish laughed.

"It seems we're the talk of the locker room in and outside the ring," she said, "we're gonna cause quite a stir at the DX party tomorrow,"

"Yup especially when we turn up with no presents," Randy said and Trish slapped her hand over her head.

"I was supposed to go shopping for it I totally forgot!" Trish said.

"Don't worry I remembered, we'll go to L.A we were gonna see Johnny and Melina anyway," Randy said as they strolled to the exit of the arena and headed towards the parking lot.

"Oh yeah," Trish said smiling brightly thinking that they really were a couple now; when one forgot, the other remembered, the use of the word "we" instead of "me," all signs were pointing in the right direction for the unlikely Holy Hook Up and Trish couldn't wait to tell her sisters in Christ who like the entire locker room where pulling for them both in and outside the ring.


	2. LA Story

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna asks Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Two – L.A Story

Melina and Johnny's house, 8am:

John Cena accompanied Randy Orton and Trish to Melina and Johnny's house as Maria was there too and Cena hadn't seen his special lady since Melina started her miracle and healing crusade. Even though the crusade was still going on strong, Melina couldn't miss the party the locker room was throwing for DX and decided to come home for the weekend.

"Three birthdays all under one roof, man this party's gonna be crazy," Melina said in the kitchen where she was making breakfast with Maria while Johnny drank orange juice and read the arts and entertainment section of the newspaper. When the doorbell rang Johnny answered it and opened the door to Randy Orton, Trish and John Cena the latter of which commented on how tired the Tag Team Champion looked.

"Well you try making love to a pregnant woman all night and see how great you look," Trish said and Johnny gasped as Randy and Cena started laughing.

"Trish!" Johnny said humiliated and Trish covered her mouth.

"Ooops, I said that out loud didn't I?" she said and sniffed the air, "hmmm, egg fajitas, that could only mean one thing," she said and Melina appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Chica!" Melina screamed holding her arms out.

"Melina!" Trish cried and ran over to the pregnant mamacita and hugged her lovingly.

"Whoa, you got big mama," Cena and Randy said at the same-time when they got a full view of the mother-to-be.

"Yup I'm coming along," Melina said rubbing her stomach, "Well don't just stand there come over here and give me a hug!" Melina said to Cena and Randy who came over and hugged Melina gently while Johnny sat down at the kitchen table and went back to his newspaper. "Don't mind him he's just tired," Melina said.

"We know," Randy said chuckling and Cena tried to muffle his laughter while Trish changed the subject.

"Isn't that Maria standing in front of the stove?" she said to Cena who frowned at the idea of Maria cooking then he walked into the kitchen and saw that's exactly what she was doing.

"Hey baby!" he said and Maria turned around, "Whoa!" Cena said when he saw how big her stomach was.

"Yup I'm coming along too," Maria said, "Well don't just stand there come here and give me a hug!" Maria said holding her arms out but Cena couldn't get over the spatula in her hand.

"Since when do you cook?" he said coming over to her and giving her a big kiss.

"Since I've been on the road with Melina, she taught me nearly everything she knows. Wait to you taste my version of her egg fajitas," Maria said and Cena gasped.

"You made egg fajitas?" he said in shock.

"That's right and they're delicious, so what's been going on what have I missed I wanna know everything!" Maria said excitedly.

"Well there's only one story everyone's talking about right now," Cena said.

"Is it the one about the panda that became a ninja?" Maria said and Cena shook his head thinking that even though Maria could now cook she was still basically the same old Maria.

"Don't ever change," Cena said and kissed Maria again while Melina, Trish and Randy came into the kitchen.

"Johnny can you put that newspaper down and put some plates out for breakfast?" Melina asked her husband.

"I just can't get over this story," Johnny said his eyes glued to the newspaper.

"Is it the one about the ninja panda?" Maria asked.

"No," Johnny said furrowing his brow at Melina's travel buddy, "the one about Stephanie and Jericho getting married in Hawaii,"

Cena and Maria flew over to the kitchen table along with Randy and Melina and looked over Johnny's shoulder at the newspaper article he was reading. Trish just chilled at the kitchen door, she already knew all about and even if she didn't, it would take a lot for her to look at a photograph of Chris Jericho whether on his wedding day or any other day. There was a picture of Jericho and Stephanie as bride and groom with The McMahons smiling in the background.

"Wow I can't believe they actually did it, they got married!" Melina said.

"Yeah and they didn't even tell us," Johnny said.

"Well why would they, we didn't exactly part on good terms," Cena said and Maria scrunched up her nose.

"We didn't?" she said thinking back to the last time she saw Stephanie and Jericho.

"I don't know if we necessarily parted on bad terms but its clear that Stephanie and Jericho are doing their own thing now and that's fine with me, God bless them," Melina said, "Johnny get the plates," she said to her husband who eventually put the paper down.

"Apparently Stephanie's working with Jericho on his music, she even recorded a couple of songs herself with Fozzy," Johnny said getting the plates out of the cupboard.

"He needs all the help he can get," Cena said sitting down, "What do you guys think?" he said to Trish and Randy but there weren't in the kitchen anymore.

"Where'd they go?" Johnny said as Cena got up to look for them, he found them in the living room and he waved everyone over to him.

"You know that story I told you everyone was talking about at work? Well here it is," he said to Maria and the Chi Town beauty saw Randy and Trish talking very closely, there was very little space between them.

"They're closing the gap!" Maria said quietly although her stomach was flipping on the inside, "Oh my gosh Melina, God answered our prayers!"

"He certainly did," Melina said wiping a tear from her eye; while they were gone she prayed for healing, she prayed for people to come off drugs and for runaways to return home but more than anything she prayed for Randy's heart to open up to Trish and let her in and that's exactly what he was doing.

"How long do you think it will be before they become a real couple?" Johnny asked his wife but before she could answer Randy and Trish spotted them.

"What's up guys?" Randy said and they all stumbled into the living room apologetically.

"I just wanted to tell you breakfast was ready," Melina said.

"Liar," Trish said with a smile and Randy squeezed her hand before going into the kitchen with Cena and Maria. Melina ran over to Trish and squeezed her hands.

"If people don't stop squeezing my hands orange juice is gonna come out of them," Trish said.

"Really?" Melina said and Trish shook her head.

"No Melina I was joking," Trish said knowing how literally Melina always took her.

"Well with you there's so much I can't rule out," Melina said squeezing Trish's hands again, "It's happening Trish it's happening, you and Randy are getting closer!"

"I know it's like we were strangers at a party barely talking to each other and now we're strolling through the park on our third date," Trish said.

"Do you know when it does finally happen for you two?" Melina asked The Truth and Trish nodded.

"Very soon," she replied and Melina screamed causing everyone to run back into the living room.

"I was just sharing something with Melina and she's very excited about it," Trish said smiling at Randy and Cena looked at Maria and Johnny.

"I wander what would get Melina so excited?" he said, "It can't be you Johnny, you burnt yourself out getting her excited last night didn't you?"

Maria and Randy laughed as Johnny wrestled Cena to the ground.

"Now that takes me back, it sure has been awhile," Maria said.

"You mean since you've seen these two wrestle around like idiots? Trust me you haven't missed much," Randy said.

"No, I mean its been awhile since I've seen you smile," Maria said looking Randy in the eye and the Legend Killer blushed, "and judging from the way Trish is looking at you it looks like I've missed a whole lot," she said and Randy knew that he could add Maria and Melina to the list of people who were gonna be watching him and Trish very closely this weekend.

Downtown L.A, 12pm:

Melina and Johnny, Cena and Maria and Trish and Randy decided to hang out after breakfast and go shopping for DX downtown. Even though Trish and Randy were the only ones who hadn't bought their presents yet the other couples couldn't get enough of them and wanted to hang around them as long as they could.

"Okay we've got their gifts, you guys wanna get something to eat before we head down to Connecticut?" Trish asked everyone.

"Only if Maria's cooking, those egg fajitas were amazing!" Cena said and Maria waved him off.

"John that was four hours ago how can you still be thinking about breakfast?" Maria said, "I'm already thinking two meals ahead," she said rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"I hear that, let's go to my favorite Italian restaurant on Santa Monica Blvd, La Botte," Melina said.

"You mean you're not gonna cook for us?" Cena complained and Melina pulled him down to her level.

"I thought we'd go somewhere romantic," she said implicitly and Cena raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm flattered Melina but Johnny's my boy and I would never do that to him," he said and Melina nodded towards Randy and Trish, "Oh," Cena said Melina's motive clicking, "Yeah I'm cool with Italian food, I'm part Italian,"

"Does that mean our children will speak Italian?" Maria said and everyone rolled their eyes except Cena.

"It's so good to have you back," he said and gave her a big kiss hoping that their firstborn child inherited his sense of humor because they were going to need it to handle Maria.

La Botte was always full but because Melina and Johnny were well liked there Melina always managed to get a table away from all the patrons and today was no different, except for one thing.

"You're not the only WWE Superstars at La Botte today mamacita," the host said taking the group of wrestlers former and current to a table where a couple of former of WWE Superstars were sitting on the other side of the room.

"What are they doing here?" Melina said as everyone looked over and saw Chris Jericho with Chyna, the purple eye patch over his left eye indicating that his left eye was still missing just like Trish prophesized it would be.

"The question is what are they doing here together?" Cena said and Trish fell silent as God talked to her and told her exactly what was going on.

Chyna had met with Jericho to tell him all about Amy, Shawn and Hunter's plan to have LC and Cameron betrothed hoping that he could do something about it. Never without an idea Jericho had a solution to his baby mother's dilemma and he had brought it with him.

"Its not that I don't want them to get married I just think that if its going to happen it should happen on its own in a natural way without getting the law involved," Joanie said and Jericho nodded knowing this meant a lot to Chyna as she was risking her relationship by just talking to him.

"I understand, you want nature to run its course and if Lisa and Cameron are supposed to be together they will be," Jericho said, "there's no need for them to be betrothed,"

"That's all I'm saying," Chyna said.

"So here's the solution to your problem," Jericho said and he picked up the gift bag by his chair and pulled out a robotic dog and placed it on the table.

"What is that?" Chyna said confused.

"This is a paranoid android but you can call him Rex," Jericho said.

"It's cute but how is it gonna help me get Hunter to change his mind about getting LC and Cameron betrothed?" she asked.

"It looks like a toy but it's actually a very intelligent device that can manipulate brain waves to cause its owner to do whatever it says. You want Hunter to forget about this betrothal stuff, the paranoid android will make sure he does," Jericho said and Chyna frowned.

"It won't hurt him will it?" she asked concerned and Jericho shook his head.

"When you're certain that Hunter doesn't want the betrothal to go through, send the paranoid android back to me and eventually Hunter will go back to normal but he'll never speak of the betrothal ever again," Jericho said.

"That's all I want, thanks Jericho," Chyna said and went to pick up the paranoid android when suddenly Trish came over and knocked the device off the table and sent it flying across the restaurant.

"Hey do you know how much I had to pay to get that dog made?" Jericho said rushing over to retrieve the device.

"I'm sure you can afford it now that you're married to a McMahon, congratulations now you can afford to carry out even more evil deeds against Hunter," Trish spat at Jericho who sat back down holding the paranoid android in his hands.

"Trish what are you doing here?" Chyna said shocked to see the former Women's Champion at the restaurant.

"Its never a coincidence when I'm where I shouldn't be, this is my best friend's favorite restaurant and you two have put me right off my food! Do you really think a stupid robotic dog is gonna make Hunter change his mind about Cameron and LC getting betrothed?" Trish asked Chyna.

"It's worth a shot," Chyna replied.

"Just because Hunter's not in a rush to marry you it doesn't mean that he doesn't want his oldest daughter to get married to the only person she will ever love," Trish said and Chyna gasped.

"So its true, LC was telling the truth," Chyna said.

"Of course she was why would she lie about something like that, she's an ARK Angel isn't she?" Trish said, "Chyna leave this restaurant and this stupid dog and its owner behind and sign the betrothal agreement, no good can come of doing things Jericho's way,"

"I'm sorry Trish but I can't, I don't agree with it," Chyna said.

"Well I'll see you tonight and we can argue about it some more," Trish said and Chyna remembered the DX birthday party and panicked.

"Trish please don't tell Hunter about this!" she begged but Trish shook her head.

"Don't mind her she's just suffering from a mild concussion," Chris Jericho said.

"What concussion?" Trish said.

"The concussion that Randy gave you when he RKO'd you awhile back," Jericho said.

"That was a long time ago and he wasn't himself, he was being controlled by the Spirit of Cain," Trish said.

"Sure he was, it's got nothing to do with the fact that he likes to hit women," Jericho said.

"Randy doesn't like to hit women," Trish said in Randy's defense.

"So I suppose Stacy Kiebler just slipped and fell," Jericho said sarcastically.

"That was a long time ago Jericho, he was a completely different person then," Trish said.

"The only reason why he would never hit you is because you're best friends with an angel of death," Jericho said and Trish got hot.

"That's not true!" Trish yelled her emotions rising high, Jericho was getting the better of her and he knew it. Randy came and took her back to the table.

"Aw look at the happy couple," Jericho said mockingly and Randy shook his head at him pitifully.

"What happened over there?" John Cena asked.

"I don't know, I let Jericho get the better of me and now I can't remember what it was we were arguing about," Trish said.

"You lost your Truth-telling abilities?" Randy said.

"Yes, it happens when I get upset. I'll get it back but I don't know when, I shouldn't let my emotions get the better of me," Trish said and Randy smiled at her.

"We'll just have to work on that together now won't we?" Randy said sweetly and kissed her hand catching everyone totally by surprise.

"AW!" they said at the same-time and Trish and Randy looked at them like they were crazy.

"See I told you we should have come here!" Melina told John who nodded and they all ignored Jericho and ate a lovely meal together forgetting about the Canadian Menace and the concerned woman looking at them from across the restaurant.


	3. Princess Party Crasher

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Three – Princess Party Crasher

The Sandbox, 8pm:

The newly restored DX Machine rolled up to the house and out stepped Shawn, Hunter and Amy who had been out all day. They had walked up and down Greenwich, ate, signed autographs and went bowling where Amy beat Shawn and Hunter much to her husband's pleasure.

"I can't believe you beat me at bowling Amy," Hunter said still sore over it, "I'm the king of bowling!"

"No you're not," Shawn said and Amy laughed at the fact that they didn't even notice the huge banner outside the Sandbox that said 'Happy Birthday DX!" in big green letters.

"Well I'm the king of anything I put my mind to," Hunter said.

"You mean you thought you were," Amy said and rang the doorbell which Cameron answered.

"Cameron I thought I told you never to answer the door?" Shawn said.

"Sorry dad, force of habit," Cameron said and opened the door wide to reveal the entire RAW and Smackdown locker room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled and Shawn and Hunter looked at Amy who gave them a cheeky "I fooled you!" smile.

"I should have known you were up to something when you suggested we go bowling!" Shawn said and gave his wife a big kiss.

"You went bowling?" came the familiar voice of Trish Stratus and Amy gasped at seeing her and Melina standing together with Randy and Johnny.

"Chicas!" she yelled and waddled over to them.

"Amy!" they cried back and hugged her lovingly.

"Uh-hum whose birthday party is it, ours or hers?" Hunter said jealously and Shawn went to slap him but he blocked it. Melina and Trish came over to Hunter and gave him a big hug.

"Happy now?" Shawn asked him.

"Oh yeah," Hunter said with a blissful look on his face, "Where's my special lady?"

"I'm right here dad, Happy Birthday!" LC said jumping over to her father and Hunter picked her up and swung her around.

"You're my special angel, I was talking about Joanie," Hunter said and Chyna came over to him with a gift bag.

"Happy birthday baby," she said and they kissed passionately for a moment.

"Aren't you two gonna kiss?" Cheyenne asked Shawn and Amy.

"We don't need to put our love on display like some people," Shawn said and Hunter gave him a dirty look while kissing Chyna.

"The only reason they're not kissing is because they spent the whole day kissing while we were hanging out in Greenwich," Hunter said, "Isn't that right Trish?"

"Why are you asking me I don't know," Trish said and Amy frowned.

"What happened to your Truth-telling abilities?" she asked Trish concerned.

"She had a fight with Jericho and got upset," Randy explained putting a consoling arm on Trish's shoulder.

"Jericho?" Amy said and Joanie began to get a little bit nervous.

"I would prefer if we didn't mention that man's name in my house, during or after this party," Hunter said to Amy and Randy before turning to his girlfriend who gulped nervously, "What's in the bag my love?" he asked her.

"Your birthday present," Joanie answered handing the gift bag to Hunter and he pulled out a robotic dog.

"Oh my gosh that is so cool!" Hunter said putting the dog on the floor, "Does it flip over?"

"It does more than that, it's a laptop, a DVD player, an encyclopedia and it talks to you," Joanie said and Hunter turned it on.

"Hello Hunter," it said and everyone gasped.

"Cool!" Jeff Hardy said and picked it up before Hunter could grab it from him.

"Hello Jeff," the dog said.

"It knows my name!" Jeff Hardy said and Hunter snatched it back.

"Give it to me, you'll probably start feeding it Skittles and paint it different colors!" Hunter said, "Where did you get this?" he asked Chyna.

"From L.A," Joanie said.

"You went all the way down to Los Angeles to get this for me?" Hunter said amazed.

"Well they don't sell them around here," Joanie said.

"So that's why mom went to L.A, I thought you said she went to see Jericho?" LC said to Cameron.

"She did, she got the dog from Jericho," Cameron replied.

"Anything that comes from Jericho can't be good," LC said.

"Well technically you came from Jericho," Cameron replied.

"I've never been big on technicalities," LC said and she pulled on her dad's pant leg, "can we open the rest of your birthday presents now?"

"Sure go nuts but I don't think anything's gonna beat this!" Hunter said throwing the robot dog up in the air like a real dog.

"Looks like you got a little competition Chyna," Amy said but Chyna didn't mind, in fact it was exactly what she wanted.

Two hours later the party was just getting warmed up, Ric Flair came and gave Hunter what Shawn thought was the coolest present of the night; a vintage Ric Flair robe with Hunter Hurst Helmsley engraved in rhinestone on the back.

"Happy birthday brother," Ric Flair said giving Hunter a hug.

"Thanks Ric I love it," Hunter said and seconds later he went back to playing with his robotic dog.

Ric frowned at Shawn who had gotten about a million cowboy hats and gospel music tickets which he really didn't mind, "What's with the dog?" Ric asked him.

"He loves it, he's barely interacted with anyone else all night," Shawn said and Ric Flair went over to the dog and picked it up.

"Ric Flair, The Nature Boy, retired 16 time World Heavyweight Champion, WHOOOOOO!" the dog said and Ric Flair laughed impressed.

"Damn that's cool, I can see why you like this thing so much Hunter!" Ric Flair said and Shawn smiled, even he had to admit that was pretty cool.

Aurora had gotten mostly baby clothes and toys but only Jeff Hardy knew what she really wanted for her birthday and if Hunter wasn't so pre-occupied with his new toy he would have been having a fit when he saw it. Jeff gave Aurora a toy windmill that he made himself and when Aurora blew it once the blades spun for about five minutes a go really fast and she loved it and much like her father she wouldn't play with anything else the rest of the night.

"Like father, like daughter," Amy said, "You've done it again Jeff," she said to the Charismatic Engima who nodded proud of his choice of birthday present.

"Yup, I know how to make Ro-Ro's wind blow," he said picking Aurora up and spinning her around. LC, Cameron and Cheyenne amused themselves with the toy windmill that was big enough for them to fit into. They were shocked when they tried to go inside and found MVP in there kissing Gail Kim.

"Hey!" LC said adamantly, "Do you mind this is for children only!"

"Hey Gail out here we're playing Water Spear!" Angelina Love called from the pool outside.

"I better go," Gail said getting out of the windmill and headed outside.

"MVP we need guys too!" Edge called and as MVP ran to join his girlfriend outside the ARK Angels had the windmill to themselves, or so they thought.

"You guys gonna be in there for awhile?" Matt Hardy said with Christy Hemme and the ARK Angels looked at each other.

"Let's go outside and play Water Spear," Cameron said and the ARK Angels left Hemme and Hardy to their make-out session in the windmill, which of course Aurora didn't like one bit and she froze the door shut so Matt and Christie couldn't get in.

"Okay Aurora we can take a hint," Matt Hardy said and went outside with Christy while Aurora blew on the blades and made them spin over and over again.

Outside in the pool the WWE Superstars were playing a game that Edge and Angelina Love invented called Water Spear. The aim of the game was to not get Speared into the water; the girl had to sit on the shoulders of the boy in the pool. The boy had to be blindfolded and the girl would direct him whether to go left or right so they could avoid the Spear from the person on the poolside. Of course Angelina and Edge were masters of the game by now but Mickie James and John Cena weren't doing so bad themselves.

"Okay left, left!" Mickie called out to Cena, "Right, Right, that's it – no left!" Mickie panicked as Maryse was about to Spear her but Cena went left just in time. Angelina Love told Edge to pinch Cena's butt and being the Rated R Superstar he did and Cena jumped but Mickie held on.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Cena said, "Do you want me to vomit in this pool?"

"I'm sorry Cena I just couldn't resist I mean you're just so darn cute, isn't he Angie?" Edge asked his girlfriend.

"Totally," Angelina Love said sarcastically.

"You really think so Angie?" Cena asked the TNA Knockout.

"RIGHT, RIGHT!" Mickie James called out but it was too late, Maryse Speared her into the water before Cena could move.

"Oh too bad, I guess we win again," Edge said boastfully and everyone booed him.

"I think we can take them," MVP said to Gail Kim who nodded.

"I do too, let's do it," she said and they were about to get in the pool when Trish and Melina came running out to everyone.

"Stephanie McMahon's here!" Melina cried and everyone got out of the pool and ran back inside the house to see the Billion Dollar Princess who was heavily pregnant and holding a present for her daughter. Her hair was long and brown just the way it was when Chris Jericho fell in love with her and she was deeply tanned from her wedding and honeymoon in Hawaii.

"Hello everyone," she said to her former locker room and the TNA wrestlers, "my-my-my I never thought I'd see the day when TNA were in the McMahon-Helmsley compound," she said after hugging Shawn and Amy.

"Well it's not the compound anymore, it's the Sandbox and everyone can play in it," Shawn said.

"What a lovely idea, still I thought it was best if I left Jericho at home," Stephanie said looking at Hunter who was playing with a robotic dog.

"That was probably a good call," Shawn said.

"What's with him?" she said pointing to Hunter and Shawn and Amy shrugged.

"We don't have a clue, he can't put that dog down for a second. He probably doesn't even know that you're here," Shawn said and picked the robotic dog up and went to turn it off, "that's strange," he said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"It doesn't have an OFF button," Shawn said and Amy furrowed her brow.

"That is strange," she thought as Hunter tried to get the dog back from Shawn.

"Hunter Stephanie's here," he said and Hunter turned and saw his ex-wife smiling at him and he gradually came to his senses.

"Hi Steph I saw your wedding pictures in the paper, congratulations on marrying the King of the World," he said and Stephanie laughed.

"Could you be more sarcastic?" she said as Hunter hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Sure I could, I sure hope you brought your shiny new husband with you I would love to congratulate him personally on achieving his dream of marrying a McMahon," Hunter said.

"Alright, enough," Stephanie said putting her hands up, "Happy Birthday Hunter, I would have brought you a gift but I've already given you the best thing you'll ever have," Stephanie said looking over at Aurora who was playing with Jeff and her windmill.

"I can't disagree with that," Hunter said as Stephanie walked over to Aurora and Jeff got to his feet.

"I just want you to know that I think Jericho's a jerk but you're alright," Jeff said and Stephanie smiled at Jeff's honesty.

"You haven't changed a bit have you Jeff?" Stephanie said to Jeff Hardy.

"No ma'am I haven't," Jeff said and handed Aurora to Stephanie, "I'll leave you to alone and if she doesn't like your present as much as mine, don't be too disappointed," Jeff said and Stephanie nodded.

"I'll try not to be," she said, "Hello Aurora, long-time no-see huh?" she said to her daughter but Aurora just stared at her blankly, "Its me Aurora its your mommy," she said trying to get some emotional response out of Aurora but none came, "What's the matter don't you recognize me?" she said starting to panic and the ARK Angels came into the foyer in their swimwear ready to play Water Spear later on and take Edge and Angelina Love down a peg.

"Hello Aunt Steph," Cameron and Cheyenne said to Stephanie.

"You're still alive?" LC said curling up her nose in disgust and Stephanie switched on Hunter angrily.

"You've turned her against me haven't you?" she said furiously to Hunter.

"What are you talking about LC's always been against you," Hunter said.

"Not LC I'm talking about my daughter!" Stephanie said enraged.

"Of course I haven't I've still got pictures of you and Aurora all over my bedroom," Hunter said.

"Don't lie you've been trashing me to her, all three of you have!" Stephanie said to Hunter, Chyna and LC.

"Hey I only trash you in private," LC said.

"I haven't said one negative thing about you since I stepped foot in this house," Chyna said.

"Then why is she not responding to me?" Stephanie cried with tears coming down her face, "I mean I'm her mother, has she forgotten that?"

"No it's not that," Cameron said coming forward and Stephanie looked down at him, "God won't allow her to remember you, believe me it's for the best,"

"How do you figure that?" Stephanie asked Cameron.

"Because if Aurora remembers who you are she won't stop crying and she'll cause a flood that will go on for ten years," Cameron said and Stephanie gasped along with everyone else.

"Ten years?" she said in amazement and Cameron nodded.

"Yup, that's how much she misses you," he said and Stephanie smiled and hugged Aurora tightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said with a giant smile on her face, "Happy Birthday my beautiful Aurora Rose," she said her heart swelling and the love in her voice made Aurora smile, "She's smiling!" Stephanie said to Cameron and the Amazing one nodded, "She's smiling at me!" Stephanie said to Hunter who nodded wiping a tear from his eye and he came over to Stephanie and Aurora.

"Come there's cake and ice cream," he said putting his arm around Stephanie's shoulder.

"Ooh my favorite!" Stephanie said merrily and Shawn and Amy laughed.

"It's so much better to see Stephanie smile than to see her cry," Amy said.

"I totally agree," Shawn said, "Did you at least leave some ice cream and cake for her?" he asked his wife who pretended to be hurt by his comment.

"There's more in the fridge," Amy said.

"I thought it would a good idea if we bought extra," Joanie said and Shawn laughed as they went into the kitchen to catch up with the life of Stephanie Jericho.

"Yo ARK Angels let's go, are we playing Water Spear or what?" Edge said to Cameron, Cheyenne and LC.

"Yeah we're game," LC said patting Cameron and Cheyenne on the shoulder as they walked to the pool.

"Are you sure you wanna do this Edge?" Jeff Hardy said, "I know these guys they don't lose at anything,"

"Well then tonight will be a first," Edge said in heel mode, he got real competitive when his reputation was on the line and Jeff Hardy shook his head.

"Edge is going down, I gotta see this!" he said and went out to the pool.


	4. The Party that Never Ends

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Four – The Party that Never Ends

Outside in the pool, way past the ARK Angels bedtime, Cameron had LC hoisted up on his shoulders ready to avoid Cheyenne who was getting ready to Spear LC into the water. So far no-one had been able to avoid being Speared apart from the Rated R couple Edge and Angelina Love, but the ARK Angels were up for the challenge.

"Okay left," LC said and Cameron moved left dodging Cheyenne who was about to Spear LC from the left side.

"LC I don't need you to tell me which way to go I already know which way Cheyenne's gonna go," Cameron said.

"You mean God's helping you win?" LC said, "That's cheating,"

"No that's favor, anyway I think it was Eddie Guerrero's idea," Cameron said.

"I don't care as long as we win," LC said, five minutes later Cheyenne hadn't got a single Spear in and the ARK Angels tied with Edge and Angelina.

"It's a tie," Shelton Benjamin said applauding the ARK Angels.

"You know Shelton just because you're in the Kliq it doesn't mean you have to suck up to us," LC said.

"You guys were cheating!" Edge said.

"We were not," Cheyenne said offended and Edge looked down at her.

"Yeah like you're really gonna Spear your brother's girlfriend," Edge said.

"I so too could Spear LC!" Cheyenne replied.

"Well how about this, me and Angie will play again and you try and Spear her off my shoulders," Edge said.

"Deal!" Cheyenne said and Edge and Angelina got in the water.

"This is crazy, how's a 3 year old girl gonna spear a . . . how old are you anyway?" MVP asked Angelina Love.

"Never you mind!" Angelina replied hoisting herself up on Edge's shoulders while the Edgemeister tied a blindfold around his eyes.

"Okay, I'm ready," Edge said clapping his hands together.

"Go right," Angelina said and Edge followed her instruction then he heard Angelina gasp.

"What's wrong?" Edge said.

"Go left!" Angelina yelled and Edge moved to the left.

"What's wrong baby you sound a little nervous," Edge said.

"Hurry move right!" Angelina said frantically and Edge moved to the right.

"What's up Angie?" Edge asked.

"What's up is we're gonna lose if you don't stop talking, do you know how fast this girl can move?" Angelina said baffled at Cheyenne's Phenomenal speed.

"Are you two helping her?" Edge asked Cameron and LC who laughed at him.

"See doesn't need our help," Cameron replied as Cheyenne continued to throw Angelina's co-ordination off.

"Go left, no right, no left, left, LEFT!" Angelina cried but it was too late.

"SPEAR!" everyone around the pool cried as Cheyenne hit Angelina Love with an awesome Spear off Edge's shoulders and into the pool.

"We won!" LC and Cameron said as Cheyenne jumped out of the water and joined them in a little victory dance.

"I just got beaten by a 3 year-old," Angelina Love complained despondently.

"Maybe this will make you feel better," Edge said and wrapped his arms around Angelina and pulled her into a kiss.

"EW!" the ARK Angels said turning up their noses at the Rated R couple.

"Let's go see what our parents are doing," Cameron said and the ARK Angels ran back into the house, passed Jeff Hardy who was watching the windmill blades spin like he was hypnotized and passed Uncle Hunter who was still playing with his new robot dog. Jeff looked over at him after the windmill blades stopped spinning.

"Whoa are you still playing with that thing?" Jeff said going over to Hunter and sitting next to him, "Can I play with your fancy birthday present?" Jeff said reaching out to the dog but Hunter snatched the dog away from him.

"No," Hunter said and Jeff was offended.

"Hey is this about me not bringing you your aluminum figure? I promise I'll bring it when I'm done I ran out of material for the nose, I would have brought it as it is but then nobody would know it was you," Jeff Hardy said and he waited for the angry brow of Triple H to rise but it didn't, in fact his face didn't even register the obvious insult, "What is up with you?" Jeff said looking into Triple H's face but not seeing the familiar expression of contempt there, in fact there was no expression at all.

"Jeff come on get it the pool!" Ashley called from outside.

"Okay!" Jeff hollered back, seconds later he got up ran to the pool and did a Swanton Bomb into the water right on top of Edge. The Rated R Superstar wasn't amused but everyone else was.

In the kitchen the ARK Angels joined their parents at the kitchen table where Stephanie, Amy, Trish, Melina, Joanie and Maria finished what was left of the 3 tier DX birthday cake.

"Where's your father?" Stephanie asked LC as the tomgirl pulled up a chair.

"Playing with that stupid dog," LC said helping herself to some cake.

"Again?" Stephanie said furrowing her brow.

"I guess he really likes it," Joanie said happy that Hunter was playing so eagerly with the device Jericho assured her would erase all thoughts of LC and Cameron's betrothal.

"Not as much as you like this cake huh Amy?" Shawn asked his wife and everyone laughed noticing that Amy had eaten more cake than anyone else.

"Don't act like you haven't had more than enough of this delicious cake, at least I've got an excuse I'm eating for too!" Amy said.

"So am I," Melina said.

"So am I," Maria added.

"Blow it out your backsides girls because I'm eating for three," Stephanie said and patting her stomach and everyone gasped at her in amazement, "That's right my friends, I'm having twins,"

"Oh my God Stephanie that's awesome!" Melina said hugging Stephanie over the table getting cake on her top which Amy was tempted to remove with her mouth.

"Here you go sweetie," Shawn said seeing what his wife was about to do and he fed her some of his cake which she ate gratefully.

"That is really awesome Steph," Amy said with a mouth full of cake.

"So let me get this straight, you're having two Jerichos?" LC said to Stephanie.

"Well I hope at least one of them will be like me," Stephanie said.

"Is the pain of giving birth to one child enough? Now you're going to give birth twice to one of the worst human beings on the planet?" LC said.

"LC behave yourself," Joanie admonished her daughter.

"Look I know we're related and trust me that's hard for me to admit out loud, but the man just blows; he can't dress, he can't sing, in fact the only thing he can do is wrestle and he doesn't even do that anymore," LC said.

"Well right now Chris is focusing on his music and I've been helping him lay down some fresh new tracks, when they're ready I'll send them to you so you can listen to them," Stephanie said.

"Sorry Stephanie but this isn't really a Fozzy friendly house," Shawn said and Stephanie shook her head.

"This isn't Fozzy this is my own stuff, I talk about you guys and God a lot and I think you'll like it Shawn," Stephanie said and Shawn liked the sound of it.

"Sounds cool I can't wait," Shawn said, "So are you gonna have two boys, two girls or a boy and a girl?"

"The last one," Stephanie said and Melina and Maria gushed.

"Wow a boy and a girl," Maria said eating more cake with Melina.

"You got names for them yet?" Amy asked.

"Well there's kind of a dispute over the names right now," Stephanie said.

"Oh I know this!" Trish said putting her hand up and she tried to remember the dispute between Jericho and Stephanie over the baby names but she drew a blank, "Oh man I still haven't got my Truth-telling abilities back," she said frustrated and Amy and Melina put a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry sweetie you'll get it back soon," Melina said sweetly.

"I wish I could believe you honey but you're not me," Trish said.

"Well I might as-well be since I can't tell the Truth before it happens either," Melina said and Trish frowned at her and Amy slapped Melina on the arm.

"You know don't you Cameron?" Trish asked the Amazing one who was wolfing down some ice cream.

"No God hasn't told me anything," he replied and Trish blew at a strand of her hair in frustration.

"What's got you so upset Trish?" came the unusually soft and reassuring voice of Randy Orton who was dripping wet in his bathing trunks and suddenly Trish was frustrated for a whole other reason while Melina and Maria could barely keep their eyes on their ice cream.

"You two are pathetic," Amy said noticing the way they were looking at Randy Orton, "Shawn what's the hold up?" Amy said waiting for HBK to feed her more cake but no cake came, Shawn like everyone else was staring at Randy Orton, not for the same reason that Melina and Maria were but because Randy was smiling at Trish.

"Let's go to the pool and take your mind off losing your Truth-telling abilities," Randy said reaching out for Trish's hand.

"Okay," Trish said and she took his hand and got up out of the chair while everyone watched with eager and pleased eyes.

"You can borrow my smoking hot red bikini," Amy teased and Trish stuck her tongue out at her sister in Christ, "Not that she'll need it," Amy said to Shawn who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Do you see what's happening?" Melina asked Shawn who nodded.

"They're closing the gap!" Shawn said excitedly and banged his hand on the table, "Man this is so awesome!"

"ARGHHH!" Amy screamed as the cake went on her dress.

"Quick, eat it before it falls on the floor!" Shawn teased her and she did.

"Phew that was close," Amy said and signaled for more cake.

"I think you've had enough," Shawn said getting up.

"Its not for me its for Rebecca," Amy protested.

"Well Rebecca's gonna have to go on a diet when she's born," Shawn said picking Amy up, "Come on I wanna go outside and see the fireworks," he said but Amy was reluctant to leave the cake behind and Shawn rolled his eyes, "You can bring some with you,"

"Thank you sweetie," Amy said helping herself to a plateful of cake while everyone got up and followed them outside to see these fireworks between Trish and Randy explode.

"You are a beautiful girl LC," Stephanie said to LC who turned and looked at the Billion Dollar Princess in shock.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" LC asked Stephanie who was stroking the sleeping Aurora's hair softly as she slept in her mother's arms.

"Yes I did," Stephanie replied and she meant it, Hunter's features were already prominent in LC's face but they had a softer shape that belied her rancorous demeanor, "Cameron is a very lucky boy," Stephanie said.

"Well I can't argue with that," LC said holding Cameron's hand which he squeezed lovingly and Joanie gulped.

"Are you okay Joanie?" Stephanie asked Chyna seeing a flicker of disapproval in her face.

"I'm fine," Joanie said with a plastic smile and the look on Cameron's face on seeing Chyna's reaction to him holding LC's hand told Stephanie that maybe she should hang around for another day.

Outside most of the WWE Superstars were in the pool but when Randy and Trish got in they turned to stare at them and instantly started talking about them.

"See I told you there were gonna get in the pool," Shelton Benjamin said to Jeff Hardy who nodded.

"They can't even take their eyes off each other," Shawn said to Amy who nodded while eating her cake.

"They are so cute, the gap between them has almost totally disappeared!" Victoria said to Carlito who nodded being one of Trish and Randy's biggest supporters, what was happening between them now was most definitely the coolest thing he'd seen in a long time.

"They were so distant and now they hardly seem to be apart," Matt Hardy said to Christy Hemme who working for a different company wasn't quite as surprised by Trish and Randy's closeness as the WWE Superstars were.

"Hunter would get a kick out of this, I'm gonna go and get him," Shawn said and Amy nodded then some of her cake fell into the pool and she jumped in after it, "Amy!" Shawn cried out and jumped in after her, "What are you doing you're pregnant you can't just jump into a body of water like that!"

"I told you its not me it's the baby," Amy replied and everyone laughed at her.

"What's that smell?" Shawn said smelling something unpleasant and Amy looked down guiltily.

"Sorry I have been eating all day," Amy said and Shawn turned his nose up in disgust as the smell permeated the air and everyone smelt it.

"I'm sleeping with Cameron tonight," Shawn said jumping out of the pool along with everyone else.

"If you're going inside bring me more cake!" Amy said to her husband who escaped the pool for some fresh air and Amy turned to see that Randy and Trish were still in the pool and smiled, "Randy and Trish don't mind my farts, you guys are my real friends," she said but Randy and Trish couldn't hear her and they certainly couldn't smell her farts. The only thing they could hear was the sound of each other's heartbeats and the smell of each other's wet skin, the gap between them was shrinking by the minute and it wouldn't be long before their two hearts collided.


	5. The Gift

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Five – The Gift

The next morning everyone stayed over and the party didn't finish until late. Shawn and Amy insisted that everyone accompany them to church, including Hunter who had barely been separated from his new toy since he got it. Shawn had to hide it just so he would get dressed but when they got back Hunter found it again, he didn't have to look far because the dog was right there waiting for him when they got back.

"Give me that," Shawn said grabbing it before Hunter could pick it up.

"Give that back," Hunter insisted reaching for the dog but Shawn held it up.

"We have to go to Florida, the kids are staying at the Montenegros for the week remember?" Shawn told Hunter who was still reaching for the dog, "Hunter did you hear what I said?" Shawn said getting annoyed.

"Can Rex come?" Hunter said and Shawn frowned.

"Rex, who's Rex?" Shawn asked and Hunter nodded to the dog.

"That's his name, can he come please?" Hunter said and Shawn sighed.

"Fine but if you're not sociable on this trip I might have to accidentally throw it out the window of the DX Machine," Shawn said and Hunter panicked and remembered to be sociable.

LC and Cheyenne came down with their stuff packed, they couldn't wait to get to Clearwater to see Brandon and Cassidy.

"What about Ro-Ro? Is she gonna behave herself while we're gone, I am her Keeper after all?" LC asked Joanie.

"She's got me and she's got her father," Joanie said and LC looked over at Hunter who was listening to something that robotic dog was telling him.

"Well she's got you anyway," LC said frowning at her old man, "Come on Cameron let's go!" LC shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming I'm coming, keep your big black boots on," Cameron replied coming down the stairs last.

"What were you doing up there so long?" LC asked.

"I was debating over whether or not to bring my science kit," Cameron replied.

"And?" LC asked with her hands on her hips exasperated by her boyfriend's nerdiness.

"And I decided to bring it," Cameron replied.

"Do you mean to tell me that next to your Bermuda shorts and beach towel you have a microscope?!" LC said in disbelief.

"I had to take out my PSP so it would fit," Cameron said and LC pulled at her hair.

"We're going to the beach!" she said in disbelief.

"And beaches are full of interesting creatures," Cameron said, "Creatures that look really cool up close under a microscope,"

LC hit her head and Amy and Shawn smiled as they argued back and forth like an old married couple.

"Well it's a good thing you're coming Chey because your brother's gonna need you to protect him from me!" LC said to Cheyenne who nodded, "Just try not to hurt me,"

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises," Cheyenne said and Cameron wrapped his arm around LC and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You can pick out the creatures for me to inspect?" Cameron said and LC smiled at him.

"Okay," LC replied turning from sour to sweet in an instant and Shawn and Amy smiled at each other.

"Could they be more meant-to-be?" Shawn said to Amy who nodded.

"Come on LC let's go you don't wanna be late for the flight," Joanie said abruptly taking LC's hand and going to the DX Machine leaving Cameron with a frown that now Cheyenne, Shawn and Amy shared.

"She's still not over Hunter's dream," Amy said and Shawn sighed.

"To Joanie Hunter's dream is a nightmare," Shawn replied rubbing Cameron's head as the Amazing one's brow furrowed in concern.

"Come on Cameron," Cheyenne said grabbing her brother's luggage and ran towards the DX Machine like it was nothing.

"Hey Chey, I can carry my own luggage," Cameron said when they got to the Hummer limousine.

"You smile, I'll handle the heavy stuff okay?" Cheyenne said and Cameron smiled.

"You're smarter than people give you credit for," he said to his sister, it was obvious to GPS that Cameron was having a hard time understanding Aunt Joanie's sudden change of attitude towards him. If she didn't see him for the loving, amazing child of God that everyone else in the family did then she was crazy.

"Mom and Dad will make everything happy again," Cheyenne said to Cameron who nodded, that thought actually gave him a lot of comfort, like Cheyenne said he wasn't good with the heavy stuff.

The Montenegros' House, Clearwater, FL, 6pm:

Brandon and Cassidy greeted The ARK Angels and DX at the airport then drove them back to their house in Clearwater. It was the first time the gang had hung out in a long time and they were all excited about it, there was so much to do in the Florida area and The Nashes didn't live far away which meant they could see Tristen too.

"You guys are in luck, mom's been in the kitchen and she made carbonara," Cassidy said to the ARK Angels and Amy rubbed her stomach, "It's the best,"

"She's not kidding," Brandon said to Shawn and Amy.

"Sounds good to me," Amy said licking her lips as she smelt the cheese sauce coming from the house as they approached it.

"Does it sound good to you or the baby?" Shawn said playfully.

"It sounds good to both of us," Amy said and Cassidy and Brandon looked Amy up and down.

"How much longer before baby Rebecca comes into our world?" Brandon asked the heavily pregnant Big Red.

"Four months," Amy replied.

"Wow it seems like yesterday when your stomach was like mine," Cassidy said, "And now a baby's gonna come out of it, are you scared?"

"No just hungry, hey there Mrs. Montenegro!" Amy said heading towards the woman of the house with mixed intentions, she figured the sooner she greeted her the sooner she'd escort her to the kitchen.

"Bella Amy, Senor Shawn come in its so good to see you again!" Mrs. Montenegro said her Spanish accent greeting the Michaels and the Helmsleys at the door, "You come just in time, dinner is ready! I made carbonara!"

"Did you make enough for everybody?" Brandon asked his mom.

"Of course you told me they were all coming today," Mrs. Montenegro said.

"Would you guys mind not eating so I can have your share?" Amy said to Joanie and Hunter who laughed at her, "It's so nice to hear you laugh Hunter," she said having not heard the Cerebral Assassin's voice in awhile.

"He better laugh if he knows what's good for that plastic dog of his," Shawn said giving Hunter a warning stare.

"He's not plastic he's robotic and his name is Rex," Hunter replied and Shawn rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you made me leave him in the DX Machine,"

"Well you wouldn't stop playing with it on the way to the airport!" Shawn said.

"You have a dog?" Mrs. Montenegro asked Hunter.

"Yes and he's the best friend a man could ever have," Hunter said and Shawn gave him a look of disbelief.

"Next thing you'll know he'll wanna have the dog in the Kliq," Amy said and Hunter liked the sound of that idea but he knew Shawn wouldn't so he kept his mouth shut.

In the living room everyone ate Cassidy and Brandon's mom's delicious carbonara, Shawn deliberately ate less so Amy could eat more, Mrs. Montenegro could see that Amy was heavily pregnant and she indulged in feeding her and her growing baby.

"Thank you Mrs. Montenegro, this is delicious," Amy said.

"Eat up eat up, you want your baby to be big and strong like you," Mrs. Montenegro said and Amy nodded welcoming more food on her plate.

"It's a good thing the good Lord healed my back otherwise I wouldn't be able to carry you up the stairs when we get home," Shawn said and Amy pretended to laugh at his comment.

"Where's Mr. Montenegro?" Amy asked Mrs. Montenegro.

"He's fishing, he goes fishing every Sunday after church," Mrs. Montenegro said.

"My dad catches a lot of fish, its all we eat all week long. If you were here yesterday instead of today you'd be eating trout instead of carbonara," Cassidy said.

"Do you fish Shawn?" Brandon asked HBK who nodded.

"I don't get to because of my job, maybe we should go fishing some-time Hunter," Shawn said to the Cerebral Assassin.

"Can Rex come?" Hunter said.

"You want to bring your robot dog fishing?" Shawn asked Hunter in disbelief.

"He could give us some tips, he's an encyclopedia as-well as a laptop and an alarm clock," Hunter said and the Montenegros nodded impressed while Shawn shook his head.

"That thing is not coming fishing with us," Shawn said, "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Yeah like anyone in their right mind would ever accept a gift from Chris Jericho," LC said and Joanie went white as Hunter looked up at her accusingly.

"You said you got Rex in L.A," Hunter said obviously irritated by this most unwelcome news.

"I did, I ran into Jericho when I was getting it," Chyna said and Shawn and Amy looked at each other frowning.

"That's not what LC said," Hunter replied getting more angry, "she said you got it from Chris Jericho,"

"Well she's lying," Chyna said and LC looked at her hurt.

"Mom!" she said in disbelief, "There's only one person lying at this table and it sure ain't me!"

"Okay guys this isn't the time to be having this discussion," Shawn said and Amy agreed but Hunter wasn't done.

"I just wanna know one thing and then I'll shut up," Hunter said, "Did you or did you not get Rex from Jericho?"

Chyna looked down at her plate and Hunter got his answer but Shawn interjected quickly before an argument started in the Montenegros' home.

"We'll talk about it when we get home," he said and eventually everyone started eating again.

"See I told you, nothing good can come from Chris Jericho," LC said to Cameron who smiled at her and kissed her on the head.

"And I still disagree," he said and LC smiled much to Chyna's chagrin which did not go unnoticed by Hunter or the Anointed Couple.

Trish's house, Boca Vista, FL, 10am:

Trish was going to St. Louis to see Randy and had showered and eaten thinking about him the whole time. With these thoughts in her head she got her mail from the mailbox and was about to go inside when a FedEx delivery truck pulled up outside her house. The FedEx delivery guy came up to her and handed her a package.

"Please sign here," the man said and Trish signed for it and the man handed it to her. She turned it over and saw who it was from, there was no name all it said was "From One to Another". _Who could this be from? _Trish wondered opening the box inside her house, when she unwrapped it and pulled out the robotic pink dog she could only think of one person and made a note to thank him when she got to St. Louis.

"Hello Patricia," the dog said when Trish held it up to her.

"Hello . . ." Trish started then she felt around the robotic dog's collar for a name tag, "Ruby,"

The dog barked and Trish felt a closeness to it almost automatically, it was the coolest gift she had ever received and she intended to let Randy know that she thought Ruby was wonderful.


	6. Where You At?

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Six – Where You At?

On the way back from The Montenegros' Hunter had not been impressed with Joanie's explanation for getting his birthday present from Chris Jericho, Shawn and Amy had their reservations as-well. Joanie said that Hunter had to look passed the fact that she got the robot dog from Jericho and just accept that she had gotten him something cool. Hunter's initial reaction towards the robot dog was at first negative now that he knew where it came from, but that soon changed and on Monday morning he was playing with it again like he didn't even care. Joanie was relieved; the last thing she wanted to do was argue with Hunter about something she was lying about. Shawn and Amy hadn't quite done with their side of the matter though and they both asked Joanie to come into their bedroom to talk about it some more.

When Joanie walked into the Michaels' bedroom she knew why they wanted her to come into their room rather than come into hers; their bedroom was saturated with the anointing of God, there was no way she was getting out of there without telling them the absolute truth about why she got that dog from Jericho. Joanie knelt at the bedside of Shawn and Amy as the Anointed Couple sat up in their bed still in their PJs waiting for her to arrive.

"Good morning," Joanie said nervously.

"Good morning," Shawn and Amy said firmly and Joanie swallowed hard; even their exchange of early morning pleasantries were intimidating to her.

"You guys didn't get any sleep did you?" Joanie asked them.

"No we didn't," Amy said, "we stayed up all night talking and praying about you and Hunter, or more accurately, you and the rest of the family,"

Joanie lowered her head for a moment in an attempt to arrange her thoughts in a way that would protect her from the Anointed blow she was about to receive, when she looked up into the eyes of Shawn and Amy she didn't see opponents, she saw two friends who she knew she could trust so there was no point in playing games with them.

"We've noticed that your attitude towards Cameron has kind of changed since Hunter had that dream," Shawn said.

"It wasn't the dream Shawn, it was the stuff that came after the dream," Joanie said.

"But it's because of the dream that the betrothal of Cameron and LC came up, so it's the dream we have to talk about," Amy said and Joanie nodded and gave a deep sigh.

"Okay," she said, "let's talk about it,"

"How do you feel about the fact that my son and your daughter are going to be married 20 years from now?" Shawn said and Joanie laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Amy asked.

"Twenty years is a long time Amy, anything could happen between now and then," Joanie said sitting up on her knees, "you guys just don't get it, you're predicting a wedding two decades into the future!"

"No Joanie we're not predicting anything, this is all God we're just following orders," Shawn said, "I would be more than happy for Cameron and LC to get married on their own without a prompting from God but that's not the case. God prompted Hunter by giving him a prophetic dream which Trish – a prophet in her own right confirmed,"

"If its gonna happen why do you need Cameron and LC to get betrothed?" Joanie said.

"Like you said 20 years is a long time, we want to protect them so if they do stray from each other they'll remember that we had them betrothed and that there is purpose and destiny tied up in them getting married," Amy said.

"Not only that, this was Hunter's idea and you should be in agreement with him about your daughter's future. We're in agreement," Shawn said holding Amy's hand and she put her hand over his, "we want this union between our families to happen,"

"So the question is Joanie, why aren't you pulling for this like we are?" Amy asked and Joanie started to cry and she threw herself on the edge of Shawn and Amy's bed. Shawn reached out to comfort her and she slowly pulled her tears back and looked up into his eyes.

"What is it Joanie, you can tell us?" Shawn said sweetly.

"Okay Shawn, you want the truth you got it. The truth is I don't trust your son with my daughter's heart," Chyna said the bafflement in Shawn's eyes telling her she'd hit him where it hurt, "and I will not sign my daughter's life away to a boy who used to be in love with her best friend,"

"Carla?" Amy said.

"Yes Carla," Joanie said and Amy shook her head.

"That was totally different, Cameron just had a school boy crush on Carla," Amy said.

"And what do you think he's got on LC? Sure Cameron's head-over-heels in love with my daughter now but what happens when they go to New York and spend time with The McCools and those old memories come back?" Chyna said and Shawn tried to come to terms with what Joanie was saying.

"Let me get this straight, you're calling my son a playa?" Shawn said offended.

"Well if the boot fits," Chyna said.

"The boot is about four sizes too big Joanie it does not fit," Shawn said, "my son is a child of God he is not a playa,"

"Right now he's the Amazing Cameron, right now he's in love with my daughter The ARK. Right now everything is honky-dory but like I said 20 years is a long time isn't it? What happens when the ARK Angels go back to normal and the Amazing Cameron isn't so Amazing anymore?" Joanie said.

"My son was amazing before God gave him the gift of wisdom and he was so crazy about LC he chose her over Carla!" Shawn insisted.

"Your son's amazing alright, amazing at wooing the hearts of innocent little girls," Joanie said and Shawn tried not to get anymore offended but the room was already heating up, his Righteous Indignation was starting to ripple.

"My son is amazing there is no doubt about that. You wanna know what I think the reason behind this is Joanie? The reason you don't want my son and your daughter to get betrothed is because you don't want LC to have what you never had," Shawn said.

"And what's that?" Joanie said offended putting her hands on her hips.

"Her first choice," Shawn replied, "you never had Hunter when you wanted him, you had to suffer and wait for Stephanie to throw him away and you were forced to find comfort in the arms of Jericho and Sean Waltman, that's what this is about!"

"Are you saying I'm jealous of my own daughter?" Joanie said in shock.

"If the boot fits," Shawn said using Joanie's own argument against her but he surprised her by taking her hands in his own, "but I want you to know that God made you wait for Hunter because he wanted to bring Hunter to you by showing him that Stephanie was not the woman for him. You are Joanie, you are Hunter's true love, just like Cameron is LC's true love. God has moved Hunter to cement what He has begun to establish, agree with him and do what's best for your little baby girl and my baby boy," Shawn said with a warmth that almost melted Joanie down to the soles of her feet and Amy smiled at her husband's loving attitude towards one of his dearest friends.

"Can your son be the one for my daughter?" Joanie asked Shawn with tears brimming at her eyes and Shawn could see what it was that Joanie was wrestling with; she didn't want LC to be hurt the way she was and he squeezed her hands reassuringly.

"Joanie, I can't guarantee that Cameron won't hurt LC but I imagine its gonna be LC doing most of the hurting," he said humorously and Joanie laughed, "Their relationship won't be perfect but they are perfect for each other, God knows what He's doing,"

Joanie smiled at Shawn and kissed him on the head, "I wish I could believe that," Joanie said sadly and took her hands away from Shawn and walked out of their bedroom. Shawn lay back down on his bed and Amy stroked his head.

"What is going on here baby? Joanie more or less calling Cameron a pimp, Joanie asking Jericho for help, what as The Rock would say in the Blue Hell is going on?" Shawn said frustrated but Amy just breathed calmly.

"I think God is about to move in Joanie's life in a big way it's only natural that she resist Him at first. We just gotta make sure Jericho doesn't get involved in our affairs so Hunter can handle this," Amy said and Shawn nodded, his wife's sober words managing to calm him all the way down.

"You're right," he said and kissed Amy's hand appreciatively, "let's get dressed and go talk to him and his mutt,"

Shawn pulled Amy out of the bed and ended up falling into it himself, while they laughed at each other Joanie made her way downstairs to see how Jericho's brainwashing device was doing. She found Hunter in the foyer with Rex on his chest listening to the dog talk about something to do with Smackdown.

"Taking advice from a dog now Hunter?" Joanie said.

"Ssh," Hunter said, "he's got some good ideas,"

Joanie rolled her eyes but she approached the only subject she wanted the dog's help with, "So what do you think about LC and Cameron getting betrothed?" Joanie asked.

"I think it's a great idea those two were meant to be together," Hunter said and Joanie cursed under her breath, but it had only been two days, another few days and LC and Cameron's betrothal would be the furthest thing from Hunter's mind and Shawn and Amy wouldn't have any reason to go ahead with it anymore.

Aurora crawled out of her windmill and saw that the dog was still there just like he was all weekend. She waved her rattle back and forth angrily and it started to rain outside.

"What's wrong honey?" Joanie said picking her up knowing it was her that had caused the rain. The problem was with LC away Aurora expected her father's full attention and now she had to compete with a robotic dog and she didn't like it one bit.

Monday Night RAW, Kansas City, MO at 8pm:

Randy Orton was waiting for Trish to arrive and so was Mickie James, she was supposed to hit her with a steal chair and cost her a match against Beth Phoenix but she didn't show.

"What are we gonna do we can't go to a clean finish it would ruin the feud?" Shawn said to Hunter who had insisted in bringing Rex with him, naturally he couldn't get a straight answer out of Hunter so he turned to Randy, "Where's Trish?"

"I don't know she was supposed to meet me in St. Louis, I wanted her to meet my parents," Randy said and Shawn smiled.

"Really?" he said his face brightening up.

"Yeah," Randy said with a smile and Jeff Hardy nudged Carlito.

"Did you hear that, Randy was gonna introduce Trish to his parents!" Jeff said.

"Yup, they're getting closer and closer by the minute," Carlito said excitedly as Randy called Trish and tried not to pay any attention to them, but it was hard because he was pretty excited about the whole thing himself.

"Hey Trish where you at?" Randy said.

"Hey Randy, I'm at home I'm playing with the lovely new toy you sent me," Trish said with her feet up in front of the TV at home in Boca Vista with Ruby her new robot dog on her lap.

"You're at home?" Randy said in disbelief and Shawn's ears pricked up, "but you're supposed to be at RAW we've got to attack John Cena and Mickie James tonight remember?"

"Oh shoot Randy I totally forgot, I was just having so much fun with the robot dog you sent me," Trish said and Randy frowned.

"Robot dog? Trish what are you talking about I never sent you any robot dog?" Randy said and Trish smiled.

"Sure you didn't, you don't have to pretend Randy I love it, I love Ruby she's the best! When are you on?" Trish said while Randy furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Ruby?" he said.

"Yeah, that's her name isn't it? It says so on her collar," Trish said and Randy didn't know what to say.

"I'll be around tomorrow okay?" Randy said as Shawn came over to him.

"Okay, until then my love," Trish said and hung up with a big smile on her face not realizing that she had no showed RAW during one of the hottest feuds of the year so far.

"What's the matter why didn't Trish show up tonight?" Shawn asked Randy who shrugged.

"Something about a robot dog called Ruby," Randy replied and Shawn raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Did you say a robot dog?" he said.

"Yeah apparently I sent her this robot dog and she's been playing with it all day, she totally forgot she was supposed to be here tonight. She even forgot she was supposed to see me," Randy said disappointed while Shawn rubbed his chin.

"Well make sure you go over to her house tomorrow and get some answers, you better come to Smackdown tomorrow, we'll scrap the angle for tonight and Mickie James will just have to beat Beth Phoenix with no interference," Shawn said.

"I got a better idea," Hunter said, "Why doesn't Randy interfere in Mickie James' match and hit her with the RKO?"

"What?" Randy Orton said and Shawn looked at Hunter suspiciously.

"Did you just come up with that idea?" Shawn asked him.

"It was Rex's idea and I agree with him, otherwise the angle will fall flat and the ratings will go down," Hunter said.

"But I don't wanna RKO Mickie James, I don't ever wanna RKO a woman ever again, plus its cooler when Trish does it, she looks so beautiful when she's driving Mickie's head into the mat," Randy said reminiscing to last week and Shawn laughed at how ga-ga for Trish Randy was now, it was awesome but Hunter's idea wasn't.

"I don't like it, I say we scrap the angle it won't hurt the feud and it will work better with Trish and Randy working together," Shawn said but Hunter was determined.

"Rex likes the idea and so do I, sorry Shawn but you're outvoted, Randy hit Mickie with the RKO tonight," Hunter said.

"Rex's opinion doesn't count!" Shawn said outraged that he was out-voted by a mechanical dog.

"It does if I agree with it," Hunter said.

"How do you feel about it Randy?" Shawn asked the Legend Killer.

"I don't wanna do it," Randy said.

"Well if you don't do it I dock your wages a whole week," Hunter said and Shawn gasped at him horrified.

"What?!" he said in shock and Randy didn't like the sound of that either, he had big plans to do with that money and it involved buying something very special and expensive for Trish.

"Okay I'll do it," Randy said.

"You don't have to do this Randy, Hunter's lost his mind," Shawn said.

"Sorry boss I can't take the chance I need that money, I'll warn Mickie beforehand so she'll see it coming," Randy said.

"No, take her by surprise it'll work better that way," Hunter said.

"No tell her now," Shawn said then Mickie James' music hit, it was too late to tell her.

After the RKO Randy felt dirty, it didn't feel right RKO-ing women anymore and he apologized to Mickie incessantly after the match but the look of fear in her eyes when he hit her with the RKO told him he'd made a mistake even when Mickie told him to forget about it. After he got out of the shower his cell-phone rang.

"Hello?" he said, it was Trish.

"Have fun tonight?" she said the warmth of her voice gone and now an icy timbre resonated in its place.

"What you mean the RKO? It was Hunter's idea I didn't wanna do it but because you didn't show up Hunter forced my hand," Randy explained.

"Ruby said you'd do it, she said you were no good. What are you gonna do next Randy, RKO me huh? Well I'd like to see you try it!" Trish snapped but Randy didn't know which part of the conversation to be more baffled at; the fact that Trish was mad at him or the fact that she was taking advice from a robot dog.

"Trish are you alright?" Randy said.

"I want you to make it up to Mickie, buy her some flowers or something," Trish said.

"Okay Trish that's no problem I'll do that," Randy said.

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow," Trish snapped and abruptly hung up before Randy could say goodbye.

"Goodbye," he said to a dead line and put his cell phone down and scratched his head confused.

"You coming Randy?" Carlito said from outside his locker room.

"Yeah," Randy called pulling on his shirt with several thoughts roaring through his head two of which his understood; he was definitely going to pay Trish a visit tomorrow and he had to see this new dog Ruby that Trish was now so fond of she was taking relationship advice from it.


	7. Mean Machine

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Seven – Mean Machine

US Airways Flight 2864 Kansas City, MO – Hartford, CT at 7:25am:

Shawn shook his head as Hunter continued to play with Rex, his robot dog with as much energy as he had over the last few days. It was almost half seven in the morning and he wasn't even the slightest bit tired while Shawn on the other hand was still suffering the symptoms of having to change the play during the course of the night because Trish Stratus was at home playing with her new robotic dog. Shawn wondered if it was the same make as the one Hunter had, apparently it too liked to give advice where it wasn't needed.

"How could you come up with that stupid suggestion?" Shawn complained to Hunter.

"What are you talking about, smile look Rex is smiling at you!" Hunter said and shoved Rex in Shawn's face where the mechanical mutt gave Shawn a mechanical smile much to Hunter's pleasure, "Isn't he cute?"

Shawn looked at Hunter like he was crazy, "Will you get that thing out of my face?" he said and Hunter pouted and Rex's mechanical ears went down and he pouted too.

"Nevermind him Rex, he's just jealous because you came up with a better idea than he did," Hunter said and Shawn huffed.

"Said the man who is now taking advice from a plastic dog," HBK said sarcastically.

"He's not plastic Shawn, he's a pure titanium alloy how can you be so insensitive?" Hunter said offended.

"Insensitive?" Shawn said incredulous, "You tell Randy Orton to RKO Mickie James or else you're gonna dock his pay by one week and you call me insensitive?"

"Rex said if I don't act like more of a hard-ass no-one is going to take me seriously," Hunter said.

"Newsflash Hunter, this isn't about you this is about the roster and making them look good, not threatening their jobs or scaring the Hell out of them. From now on I want to be consulted before you go running your mouth off with ideas from Rex the wonder mutt," Shawn insisted.

Hunter shook his head and gave Shawn a dubious look, "Rex doesn't like that idea," he said and Rex growled at Shawn.

"Well grrrrr yourself," Shawn said to Rex and crossed his arms in irritation while Hunter went back to playing with his new pal, apparently Hunter had a new best friend and he was really getting on HBK's last nerve.

N Memorial Hwy, FL at 12:46pm:

Brandon Montenegro drove the ARK Angels and his sister Cassidy down to Orlando to see the Holy Land Experience with Tristen Nash who couldn't wait to spend some time with his buddies and away from his crazy parents. It started to rain along the way and it didn't stop, by the time they picked up Tristen the ARK Angels were suspicious so they called home.

"Mom is Aurora okay?" Cameron asked Amy.

"Well she's not crying but she keeps waving her rattle back and forth, I think she's mad because Hunter won't play with her and her new windmill," Amy said and Cameron nodded figuring something was up.

"Uncle Hunter's still playing with that dog isn't he?" Cameron asked, it had been four days.

"The novelty still hasn't worn off yet," Amy said, "the only time he ever puts it down is to go to the bathroom and the creepy thing is it waits for him outside,"

"That's insane," Cameron said while Brandon, Cassidy and Tristen sighed at the rain pouring down outside.

"I don't think we're gonna be able to see the Holy Land Experience you guys," Brandon said.

"Why not?" Cheyenne asked.

"Well it's an open air event and look its pouring outside," Brandon said and Cheyenne gave a heavy sigh and turned to her brother desperately.

"Cam make Ro-Ro stop crying," Cheyenne said.

"I can't I'm not the one making her cry," Cameron replied.

"Its that freaking mutt my dad's still playing with it," LC said, "hand me the phone," she said to Cameron who obeyed, "Aunt Amy listen up, I've got an idea,"

When Hunter went to the bathroom Amy quickly picked up the dog before it could follow him up the stairs, she put it in the windmill and closed the door. Aurora liked that very much and started to laugh and clap her hands together merrily.

"You liked that didn't you Ro-Ro?" Amy said to the weather girl.

"Hey it stopped raining," Shawn said relieved and LC called Amy back and told her it had stopped raining in Orlando too. Hunter came downstairs and saw that Rex was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Rex?" he asked Shawn and Amy and the sound of a robot dog barking came from Aurora's windmill.

"Its in the windmill," Amy said and carried Aurora over to him, "why don't you play with Aurora you haven't played with her for awhile?" she said but Hunter walked straight past her and went to pull open the windmill door. In total disbelief over what he was seeing Shawn pulled Hunter back.

"What are you doing Hunter, don't you wanna play with your daughter?" Shawn said indignantly.

"Rex?" Hunter called and the dog continued to bark.

"Will you forget about the stupid mutt Hunter and play with Aurora for ten minutes?" Shawn protested but it was clear to both Amy and Aurora that Hunter was more interested in playing with Rex than Aurora right now. Joanie came downstairs and saw everyone huddled around the windmill and heard Rex barking inside.

"Will you guys let a man play with his dog?" Joanie said and she opened the windmill and got Rex out.

"Thank you Joanie," Hunter said as she handed Rex back to him and he ran off to play with him again.

"What are you guys hiding Rex from Hunter for?" Joanie asked Amy and Shawn.

"Don't you think Hunter's spending just a little bit too much time with that thing?" Amy said, "He's even taking advice from it,"

"What kind of a toy gives a grown man advice?" Shawn asked Joanie.

"A very good toy," Joanie replied knowing it wouldn't be much longer before Rex gave Hunter the advice she really wanted him to hear, "Give it a couple more days you guys, if its still monopolizing all of his time I'll send it back to Jericho," Chyna said and took Aurora away from Amy who looked at Joanie concerned.

"Do you wanna talk about the whole betrothal thing while we're down here?" Amy asked her.

"No I don't," Chyna said her face tightening, "and if I were you I'd forget about the whole thing," she added firmly and went upstairs with Aurora.

"Fat chance," Shawn said convinced that Joanie was going to be the one to change her mind and not them. He wrapped his arm around Amy and pulled her in close, "Wanna make out down by the old mill?" he said nodding towards Aurora's windmill.

"I don't think I'd fit in there," Amy said with uncertainty looking down at her pregnant stomach.

"Sure you will you're not that big," Shawn said getting down on his knees and he stuck his head into the windmill, "Whoa check it out babe it glows in the dark! I can see why everyone likes it in here its so nice and cosy," he said, "It must have taken Jeff ages to make this,"

"You know how much Aurora means to him," Amy said getting on the floor and she drew herself over to HBK and with a little squeeze she was in. Jeff had indeed covered the interior of the windmill with fluorescent green glow paint creating a black and green contrast that was very DX-esque and it made Shawn feel right at home, "This is awesome, Jeff is so talented," Amy said then her stomach growled, "I should have gone to the kitchen and gotten some snacks first," she said and Shawn kissed her and suddenly food was the furthest thing from her mind.

Back in Florida, Randy Orton stepped up to Trish Stratus' door with a bouquet of flowers, pink roses to be exact and he hoped Trish liked them as much as he did. When Trish answered the door Randy moved in to kiss Trish on the cheek when he was greeted with a sort of mechanical yelp and he looked down and saw a pink robot dog in Trish's arms.

"Hi Randy, say hello to Ruby," Trish said and Randy raised a curious eyebrow at the pink contraption.

"Hello Ruby," he said and Ruby responded by jumping out of Trish's arms and biting Randy's pant leg, "What the?!" Randy said as the robot dog pulled at the hem of his pant leg until it started to tear. Randy was forced to hit it with the bouquet of flowers that he had bought for Trish until Ruby let go, it finally did when the bouquet of flowers was destroyed and all Randy was left with was a handful of thorny stems. Ruby started to whine and leapt back up into Trish's arms.

"I think you hit her too hard," Trish said cuddling up to the robot dog who responded favorably.

"It nearly ripped my pants off," Randy said and he looked at the stems in his hand, "and your flowers are ruined," he said disappointed.

"Ruby doesn't like you, this might be a problem," Trish said and Randy's forehead creased in puzzlement.

"What do you mean this might be a problem? I didn't do anything to it, it attacked me," Randy said confused wondering why he was defending himself over a plastic dog.

"She's very protective of me and after last night, that RKO on Mickie James was totally uncalled for Randy Orton," Trish said and Randy noticed that her tone towards him had changed, it wasn't warm and inviting it was cold and defensive, it was almost like she was afraid of him.

"I apologized to Mickie it was totally wrong Trish and I won't do it again," Randy said sincerely but Trish didn't believe him.

"To be honest Randy I don't know if I can trust you," Trish said bluntly.

"You can trust me Trish, I would never hurt you like that," Randy said moving closer to Trish but she took a step back catching Randy totally off guard and he felt his confidence leaving him. He felt like a monster, of all people to make him feel like a horrible person Trish was the worst.

"Ruby said I should be careful about having you come over by yourself," Trish said and Randy's eyebrows lifted off his head in shock.

"What?!" he said incredulously.

"So from now on I want you to bring Carlito on all our dates," Trish said and Randy laughed not believing her for a second.

"Number one Carlito has a life of his own and number two we don't need a chaperone, you're more than safe with me. Let's go downtown for lunch and I'll prove it to you," Randy said with a sweet smile and Ruby growled at him.

"Will Carlito be there because I'm not going anywhere unless I know Carlos is gonna be there too," Trish said.

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Trish you're being ridiculous -" he started to say but Ruby started to bark and Randy quickly pulled out his cell-phone.

"Hello?" Carlito answered.

"Carlito its Randy," Randy said reluctantly and Carlito smiled.

"Hey Randy how's things going, great I bet?" Carlito said.

"Actually things are really weird right now, I need you to do me a favor," Randy said and Ruby barked at him aggressively.

"What the Hell is that?" Carlito said, it sounded like a dog but Trish didn't have one as far as he knew.

"That is the reason I'm calling, look man I need you to come with me and Trish on our date," Randy said feeling like an idiot for asking and Carlito was dumbfounded by the request.

"You want me to be a chaperone?" Carlito said confused.

"No Carlito, I don't want you to be our chaperone this whole thing is not my idea," Randy explained and Ruby started to bark at him again "but if you don't do it Trish won't have lunch with me so can you do it for me please?"

"Lunch? I'm taking Roxxi to the Holy Land Experience I can't do it," Carlito said.

"The Holy Land Experience? I heard about that, okay we'll come along too, it's in Orlando right?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," Carlito said.

"I'll see you there," Randy said.

"Randy, what the Hell is going on?" Carlito asked and Randy shook his head looking at Trish and her new best friend.

"I have no idea," Randy said and hung up, he smiled at Trish but Ruby was making him nervous, "we're going to Orlando to see the Holy Land Experience,"

"Will Carlito be there?" Trish said.

"Yes," Randy said.

"Good, let's go," Trish said and walked towards Randy's car but when he opened the passenger door to let her in she got into the back with Ruby.

Randy sighed bewildered, "You gotta help me with this one," he said to the Lord looking up to the sky while Trish played with Ruby in the back.

The Holy Land Experience, Orlando, FL:

Thousands of people watched the various exhibitions and strolled through the various parts of the Holy Land Experience. After the ARK Angels, Cassidy, Brandon and Tristen Nash had been to the Scriptorium, The Reflecting Pool, the Great Temple and the Wilderness Tabernacle they were ready to catch a live show and since they were guests in Florida the ARK Angels were given the choice.

"How about the Wedding at Cana?" Cameron said and LC smiled at him knowingly.

"Why that one?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh no reason," LC said innocently and she laughed along with Cameron while Cassidy, Brandon and Tristen looked to Cheyenne for an explanation.

"Can I tell them Cameron?" Cheyenne asked her big brother.

"Tell us what?" Brandon asked intrigued.

"Not yet Chey," Cameron said and Cheyenne buttoned her lip and now the Montenegros and Tristen wanted to know more than ever.

"Is this about Trish and Randy getting together? Because we already know all about that, Carlito told us," Cassidy said and the ARK Angels shook their heads.

"I still can't believe God hooked those two up, the Lord works in mysterious ways alright," Brandon said as they headed where the Wedding at Cana was playing.

As the show went on most of those in attendance sat and watched it peacefully enjoying the re-telling of the famous Biblical story where Jesus turned water into wine.

"What is that sound?" Brandon said as the sound of a mechanical dog barking caught the attention of some of the people in attendance.

"It sounds like a robot dog barking," Tristen Nash said and the ARK Angels looked at each other.

"Robot dog?" they said to each other and looked further up to see where the noise was coming from.

Carlito furrowed his brow at Trish's new best friend while Roxxi Laveaux tried not to burst out laughing; Ruby had gotten the attention of almost everyone around them, Randy Orton however did not find it very funny.

"Why is it barking like that?" Carlito asked Trish as the Ruby continued to bark specifically at Randy Orton.

"I think it wants you to sit next to me," Trish said to Carlito and Randy's face dropped in horror.

"You want me and Carlito to switch places?" he said to Trish horrified.

"Will you please quiet that dog of yours, we're trying to watch the show," one of the people near them said.

"I don't care I'm not moving," Randy said crossing his arms angrily and Ruby bit his jacket sleeve and Randy tried to get it off inadvertently causing everyone to look his way.

"Randy!" Cameron called to the Legend Killer who looked over and saw the ARK Angels looking back at him. He slinked over to them and Ruby ran back to Trish, Carlito followed him along with Roxxi.

"Did you buy one of those annoying little dogs for Trish?" LC asked him as he fixed his jacket.

"No it hates me, I don't know where it came from, I wish I knew so I could send it back," Randy said.

"Carlito?" Trish called and everyone turned and saw Trish waving at Carlito who furrowed his brow.

"What's she calling you for?" Cassidy asked.

"He's our chaperone," Randy said disdainfully as Trish continued to call Carlito over.

"I better go before that dog starts barking again," Carlito said kissing Roxxi on the cheek apologetically and the TNA Knockout scowled as he went and sat next to Trish and her very particular robot dog.

"This all seems very familiar," Cameron said, "first Trish gets attached to the dog then she starts listening to it, it's just like Uncle Hunter and his robot dog,"

"Yeah it was that dog's idea for me to RKO Mickie James," Randy said and Cassidy gasped horrified, "I didn't wanna do it but Hunter said he would cut my salary if I didn't," Randy explained.

"I don't like where this is going," Cameron said thoughtfully.

"Neither do I," Roxxi Laveaux said, "and I'm not about to loose my sexy Carib to a Canadian with a crazy dog,"

"I know just how you feel Roxxi," Randy said looking at Trish determined to take his rightful place at her side and Roxxi turned him around to face her.

"From what Carlito tells me your feelings for Trish should be strong enough to overcome this," she said comfortingly and Randy smiled.

"And with us on your side there's no way you're gonna lose her," Cameron said and the other ARK Angels nodded.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate that," Randy said with a smile and watched the Wedding at Cana from the side with his friends imagining him and Trish as the bride and groom and Jesus as the guest of honor turning water into wine at their wedding.


	8. The Rated G Good Guy

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Eight – The Rated G Good Guy

Smackdown tapings, Kellogg Arena, Battle Creek, MI at 8pm:

Everyone was excited about tonight's tapings especially now that they had the thrilling angle between brands with John Cena, Mickie James, Trish Stratus and Randy Orton. When Trish showed up the anticipation for the show got even higher.

"Its gonna be a hot show tonight," Victoria said to Shelton Benjamin who nodded when he saw Randy and Trish turn up, "Hi Trish," Victoria said and she went to hug Trish but Trish flinched catching Victoria off guard, then suddenly she was looking at a little pink robot dog, "Oh you got one too?" Victoria said realizing the dog was a girly version of the one Hunter got for his birthday but Trish didn't say anything and she looked very nervous, "Trish are you alright?" Victoria asked concerned.

"I'm fine Vicky, I'm just a little nervous about working with him," Trish said nodding towards Randy and Victoria started laughing.

"You're nervous about working with Randy, are you kidding me? She's kidding Randy right? You guys are a booker's dream!" Victoria said genuinely, "I wish I had a hot storyline like this going, not to mention what you guys got going on off screen," she said implicitly giving Randy a nudge, "come on I'm taking you to the production truck so you can see what great work you two have done over the past few months," Victoria said taking Trish by the arm and dragging her outside, "aren't you coming Randy?" Victoria called over her shoulder noticing that Randy wasn't moving.

"No I better go get ready," Randy said, he really wanted to go with them but when he saw the apprehensive look in Trish's eyes he couldn't move, her fear had frozen him to the ground and now he was scared to breathe wrong around her. Shelton hit Randy on the back with a big smile.

"Ready to tear it up tonight?" Shelton asked him, he too like the entire locker room was expecting big things from Trish and Randy.

"Shelton if you see that plastic dog backstage in a dumpster after the show, leave it in there," Randy said and Shelton frowned.

"Okay," he said confused as Randy went to get changed. Carlito came in and ran after Randy stopping him before he headed towards the locker room.

"Its gonna be alright, just focus on the show we'll figure this whole thing out okay?" Shelton heard Carlito say and Randy nodded before going into the locker room. Carlito saw that Shelton wanted to know what was going on but he had to find Shawn first and went to the production truck to see if he was in there.

Inside the WWE production truck Shawn and Hunter were looking over last week's tapings and Shawn was very impressed with the work that the roster had produced.

"This is fantastic and I'm sure this week is going to be even better," Shawn said, suddenly the tape started to speed up and Shawn looked down and saw Rex touching the equipment.

"Rex don't touch that," Hunter said pulling Rex down onto his lap, "he's such a curious dog," Hunter told Shawn who pulled his hand over his face wishing Rex had on OFF button. A knock came at the door and Victoria and Trish came in, Shawn smiled and welcomed them in.

"Trish!" he said relieved and hugged the former Women's Champion, she resisted him at first but the warmth of Shawn's anointing quickly reassured her that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Trish is a little nervous about performing tonight so I wanted to show her some of the footage from our past shows so she can see what awesome work she's done with Randy Orton," Victoria said and Shawn furrowed his brow at the idea of Trish being nervous.

"Trish why are you nervous? You're a former 7 time Women's Champion and you love doing this angle, is this why you didn't come to RAW last night?" Shawn asked concerned when he was suddenly barked into silence by a pink version of Rex, "What the Hell is that?" Shawn said pointing to Ruby who was tucked inside Trish's purse.

"This is Ruby, she keeps me safe from harm when Carlito's not around," Trish said and just then Carlito came in behind her, "Carlito!" Trish said happily and she wrapped her arms around the Cool one. Shawn frowned at Victoria who shrugged at him not understanding why Trish was so happy to see Carlito all of a sudden.

"You know there's not a part of this that I don't need explained," Shawn said.

"Come on Trish look at the work you and Randy have done," Victoria said directing Trish towards the monitor and Shawn rolled the tape back and pressed play. The clip they showed was of Trish mouthing off to Batista, he was about to hit her with a Batista Bomb when Randy Orton came out of nowhere and hit him with an RKO. Then later that night when Batista was just about to beat Undertaker for the WWE Championship, Trish came out of nowhere and slapped him across the face, then she hit him with an RKO of her own allowing Undertaker to pick up the win and leaving Batista with a very sore head. The next clip was a flashback to RAW and Randy Orton was facing John Cena for the World Heavyweight Championship when Batista came out of nowhere and was about to Spear Randy Orton when Trish pulled Randy out of the way and Batista Speared John Cena instead. Randy and Trish raised each other's hands, it was the episode that got people talking and when Mickie James came to attend to John Cena a feud was born.

"That was awesome," Trish said clapping her hands together; suddenly Randy didn't seem so scary.

"See you've got nothing to worry about, you and Randy are gonna do great tonight," Victoria said and Carlito nodded, now Trish felt safe and confident that she could work with the Legend Killer.

"I better go get ready," Trish said getting up.

"That's the spirit," Carlito said with a big smile then Ruby jumped out of Trish's purse and pulled down an old tape from RAW 2006.

"Let's watch this one," Ruby said in a robot voice and Trish handed it to Shawn who shrugged and put it in not seeing the harm. That quickly changed when he saw what episode of RAW it was. It was the episode when Randy attacked Carlito while he was kissing Trish backstage, the clip they were about to watch was the Tag Team match that followed with Randy Orton, Edge and Lita going against Carlito, John Cena and Trish.

"Maybe we shouldn't watch this clip you guys," Shawn said going to eject the tape but Trish stopped him.

"No I want to see it," Trish said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Boring," he moaned and Rex fast forwarded the match.

"Get off the board you little wretch!" Shawn yelled at Rex.

"Shawn don't talk to Rex like that," Hunter admonished his best friend who was fast losing patience with Hunter's robotic friend, then everyone looked up at the screen and winced as Randy Orton hit Trish with an RKO. Trish suddenly got nauseous.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she said and ran out of the production truck with Ruby, Carlito ran after her and Victoria turned and scowled at Hunter.

"You should leave that dog at home," Victoria told him before she ran after Trish as-well and Shawn turned to Hunter appalled by what had just happened.

"Why did you let Rex fast forward the clip? I could have convinced her not to watch it," Shawn said angrily.

"Forget about Trish Rex has got other concerns," Hunter said and Shawn dragged his hands through his hair in disbelief.

"Oh he does does he? First Aurora now Trish, Hunter do you care about anyone apart from this stupid dog?" Shawn said incredulously.

"Yes I care about Edge, let's go talk with the Rated R Superstar before the show starts, Rex and I have got an idea," Hunter said pulling Shawn out of the truck and HBK dragged his feet not even wanting to know what Hunter had in mind. He was more concerned with the look of terror in Trish's eyes when she saw the man the Orton used to be appear in front of her like a monster in a horror movie.

Ten minutes before the show . . .

The Smackdown roster looked between each other wondering why DX had called a meeting minutes before they were due to go out and entertain their fans like they always did.

"What is this about, I can't keep my fans waiting much longer?" MVP complained.

"You don't have any fans," Carlito said and Jeff Hardy laughed.

"First of all I think you guys should know that we're scrapping the Randy/Trish against John Cena and Mickie James angle we planned for tonight," Shawn said and the roster looked at him in shock.

"Oh man!" Jeff complained.

"That's the hottest angle we got going right now!" MVP said and that was a compliment coming from him.

"Well Trish has locked herself in the bathroom and is refusing to perform thanks to some old footage of her being RKO'd by Randy Orton in 2006," Shawn said and everyone frowned.

"When did she see that?" Shelton Benjamin asked.

"When Hunter's dog showed it to her," Shawn said and everyone shot Hunter a dark look, "well actually it was her dog Ruby that pulled the tape down," Shawn said replaying exactly how it happened back in his head and now the roster was really confused.

"So Trish and Hunter both have robot dogs?" MVP asked.

"Enough about that," Hunter said stepping in front of Shawn with Rex and everyone scratched their heads wondering why he had brought the mechanical dog with him, "what we really wanna talk to you guys about is the new plans we have for Edge,"

Edge looked up at Hunter more concerned about Randy and Trish than getting booed again tonight, "What new plans, what are you talking about?" Edge asked.

"We think you've been edgy long enough and I really think we should go in a more child friendly direction where your character is concerned," Hunter said and Shawn sunk into his hands.

"Are you crazy? I'm the Rated R Superstar you can't make me kid friendly!" Edge said.

"Edge the Rated R thing is so over, plus we've obviously got other bad guys who can step up their game, right MVP?" Hunter said but MVP didn't agree.

"Yeah I'm bad but Edge makes me look like boy scout, we need him to stay bad for the good of the show," MVP said and the rest of the locker room nodded in agreement.

"Well we're gonna put that theory to the test tonight because you're gonna attack Edge and he's gonna have a chance to cheat to win but not take it and lose the match," Hunter said.

"WHAT?!" Edge said horrified, "but I would never do that, you're gonna ruin my character!" Edge pleaded with Hunter.

"Not ruin, make better," Hunter said and Edge dragged his hands through his hair in disbelief while everyone shook their heads wondering what on Earth had come over the Cerebral Assassin and Shawn was wondering the same-thing when his cell-phone rang, it was Cameron.

"Hey son," Shawn said glad to hear from his little boy when Edge came up to him with a pleading look in his eye.

"Shawn you can't be down with this, I really think this is a bad idea," Edge said.

"If you don't wanna do it Edge don't do it," Shawn said.

"Then I won't do it," Edge said relieved.

"If you don't do it I'll dock your pay for a whole month," Hunter said and Edge gasped in horror.

"Hunter you can't do that!" Shawn protested.

"Its time you guys started realizing who the head honcho is around here and if I say we're gonna do an angle then we're gonna do an angle, don't do it and don't get paid it's a simple as that," Hunter said.

"He's not gonna dock your pay Edge," Shawn reassured Edge but the Rated R Superstar was getting a very menacing vibe from Hunter and suddenly he didn't trust him.

"Fine I'll do it," Edge said.

"But its gonna suck!" Shawn said.

"No it won't you'll see," Hunter said, "Okay MVP you're out first, showtime everybody!"

The nervous Smackdown locker room filtered out to the gorilla position, suddenly the show that everyone was looking forward to all day seemed a likely candidate for the worst show of the year.

"Son I gotta call you back I think Hunter's lost his mind," Shawn said.

"It's not Uncle Hunter's fault dad," Cameron said and Shawn listened closely.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm not 100 percent sure yet but I think that dog is manipulating his thoughts," Cameron said.

"The dog, but how?" Shawn asked puzzled.

"Like I said I'm not 100 percent sure but I think you should take over all executive decision making until I figure this thing out," Cameron said and Shawn nodded.

"Okay son thanks, tell the girls and everybody I said hello," he said.

"And you tell Randy that everything is gonna be alright," Cameron replied and hung up leaving Shawn wondering what was wrong with Randy and went to find him while Hunter went back to the production truck for the taping of the show.

Randy Orton was sitting outside the ladies bathroom with his knees up to his chin waiting for Trish to open the door and come out. She insisted on Randy getting Carlito but the Legend Killer refused, he was the only man she needed to see but her insistence on seeing Carlito was wearing him down.

"Is he here yet?" Trish called out from inside the bathroom.

"I told you Trish I'm not getting Carlito, you don't need him to protect you from me," Randy said.

"Not after what you did to me in the ring before," Trish said and Randy looked up to the Heavens and prayed.

"God please don't make me lose my temper," he said and took a deep breath, "Trish I told you that was a long time ago, I had a lot of problems then. I would never hurt you, in fact you're one of the few people that can make my problems go away," Randy confessed and for awhile Trish didn't say anything, then she spoke softly.

"Really?" she said and Randy's face brightened with hope at the pleasant change in her voice.

"Yes really, what do you say we go for a walk just the two of us?" Randy said softly.

"Okay," Trish said and Randy jumped up ecstatically, "just the two of us . . . and Carlito,"

Randy sank back down and Shawn saw him crouched down outside the bathroom door and came over to him.

"Randy what's going on?" Shawn asked him concerned.

"Carlito is that you?" Trish said and HBK frowned, then he thought of an idea.

"Um, yes it is me," he replied in his best Carlito accent and Randy frowned at him but Trish couldn't tell the difference.

"Will you come out with me and Randy for a walk?" Trish said.

"Look um Trish, I think that you should trust Randy, he's a good guy you'll be safe with him. That RKO was a long time ago, he's grown up a lot since then, you can trust him," Shawn said.

"Then why did he RKO Mickie James?" Trish argued and Randy sighed but Shawn squeezed his shoulder not wanting him to get frustrated.

"That wasn't his idea, he didn't wanna do it. It was Hunter's idea, he's had some pretty bad ideas lately, he even wants Edge to be a good guy," Shawn said really appalled by Hunter's behavior recently.

"I think that's a good idea too," Trish said.

"What?!" Shawn said his normal voice coming out and he quickly tried to put Carlito's voice back on.

"We need more good guys in the world, guys who stand up for what's right. Guys like you Carlito," Trish said.

"That's sweet of you Trish but Randy's a good guy too; you just have to trust him. Can you trust him Trish?" Shawn asked and Trish didn't say anything for awhile and Randy waited eagerly for her response.

"Okay Carlito, you don't have to chaperone anymore. I'll give Randy another chance," Trish said and Randy Orton gave a huge sigh of relief and Shawn patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay now come out of the bathroom," Shawn said.

"Shawn what are you doing outside the ladies bathroom?" said Hunter walking over to Shawn and Randy and they both desperately gestured for him to be quiet.

"Hunter?" Trish called.

"Hey Trish, you know you got two guys waiting out here for you and one of them's married," Hunter said and Shawn and Randy tried to get him to shut up.

"Is Carlito out there?" Trish asked.

"Yes but I gotta go now bye!" Shawn said imitating Carlito and he slapped Hunter upside the head.

"Ow what did you do that for?" Hunter asked annoyed, "Rex says I shouldn't let you hit me so much,"

Shawn shook his fist at Hunter and his dog as Trish opened the door, "How about that walk huh?" Randy said giving Trish his arm and she took it tentatively.

"Oh wait I left my purse in the bathroom," Trish said turning to go back inside the bathroom but Randy quickly shut the door.

"We better go, we don't wanna miss too much of the show," Randy said pulling Trish towards the exit putting as much distance between them and Ruby as possible.

"Hurry back it's gonna be a great show!" Hunter called to them.

"What is wrong with you? You nearly blew my cover, are you planning on ruining everybody's night?" Shawn said agitated.

"What I just wanted to see where you were, come on your missing the show," Hunter said pulling Shawn's arm but Shawn snatched it back.

"Was it Rex's idea for you to come and get me?" Shawn asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, why?" Hunter said and Shawn thought about what Cameron said and even though he wasn't 100 percent sure, the Amazing one seemed to be right on the money.

"I think that dog is controlling you Hunter," Shawn said and Hunter shook his head.

"Rex told me you would say that, this is what happens when you make decisions by yourself, you need us," Hunter said pulling Shawn's arm and dragging HBK to the WWE production truck to watch his idea unveil.


	9. Technical Difficulties

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Nine – Technical Difficulties

Guesthouse International, Battle Creek, MI at 6am:

Downstairs in the hotel dining room Edge sat with MVP miserably pushing his fork around his plate of scrambled eggs and toast while Montell looked at his empty glass of orange juice. Everytime the waitress came over to refill it he shooed her away because he and Edge were talking about what a horrible show they put on last night.

"Was that not the worst piece of garbage I've ever done?" Edge said.

"You? What about me I was getting cheered, me Montell Vontavious Porter, I'm supposed to be the bad guy!" MVP said still in shock with how bad last night's show was.

"At least you got a reaction, I didn't even get booed, the fans were so confused when I didn't hit you with the steel chair they didn't know how to react!" Edge said.

"Well I ain't doing that again, we gotta set things straight by next week's show. I am not getting cheered for anybody!" MVP declared defiantly.

"And I need a reaction, a strong reaction that proves that I am the ultimate villain on Smackdown!" Edge said and they were soon joined by Victoria, Shelton Benjamin and Carlito. Their faces said it all.

"Still grieving last night's show huh?" Victoria said.

"We couldn't sleep, we've been up all night," Edge said.

"You guys cannot do that again," Shelton said.

"Don't worry we won't, I'll die poor if I have to I don't care I am never doing that again. If I have a steel chair in my hand I'm using it!" Edge said and MVP patted his head imagining how bad that would feel given how mad Edge was right now.

"You know for me it wasn't the match that was so bad, you guys worked well together for the most part I thought," Carlito said and Victoria and Shelton nodded, "It was the promo that Hunter made you cut before the match that sealed your fate,"

"Oh!" Victoria and Shelton said together remembering the promo and they both started to cringe.

"I tried so hard to forget about that part," Edge said shaking his head sorrowfully.

"What was it again, something about how you wanted the world to see what a good guy you were and that you wanted to set an example for the children watching all around the world and then you blew a kiss to the camera!?" Shelton said incredulously and Edge banged his fist on the table.

"My Rated R reputation is Ruined!" Edge exclaimed and MVP patted him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I ain't gonna lie to you Edge, I'm kinda grateful it was you that cut that promo and not me but you'll recover. You can only go up from here," MVP said and Jeff Hardy joined them.

"Morning Edge," Jeff said and blew Edge a kiss and the Rated R Superstar cried all over the table.

"Jeff that's not funny," MVP said.

"I've been doing it all night, people can't get over the fact that Edge blew the world a kiss," Jeff said as everyone rallied around the Rated R Superstar and comforted him.

"Hey guys," Shawn said in a sedate voice knowing what they were all talking about. He would have stayed up all night stressing too if he didn't call home and allow his wife's warm and loving voice nurse him back to sanity.

"Man did last night's show suck or what?" Jeff Hardy said as Shawn came over to them.

"We stunk the place up!" Shelton said.

"I had to shower like 3 times after the show!" Victoria said.

"I know guys it was a bad call to change direction like that when we had such a great play. Edge I'm sorry, Montell accept my apologies and you'll all be happy to know that this will not be a permanent thing," Shawn said.

"Damn right it won't be," MVP said.

"As of next week its business as usual," Shawn said.

"Thank God," everyone said relieved.

"Edge/Montell, I think you should both have the rest of the week off to recover from the damage that my partner in crime and his stupid dog has done," Shawn said, "Go down to Florida and spend some time with your Knockouts,"

"Now there's an idea I'm in favor of," MVP said and Edge nodded.

"From now on I want you guys to ignore everything Hunter says, he hasn't been himself since he got that plastic mutt and I'm taking creative control of the show," HBK said and the wrestlers applauded, "Have you guys seen Trish and Randy?"

"We saw them last night holding hands and looking all dreamy as usual," Victoria said, "the show didn't seem to affect them at all,"

Shawn smiled, "Sounds like things are getting back to normal," he said eating a piece of toast, now if only he could figure out how to separate Hunter from that robot dog things would be all good all over again.

Upstairs Randy watched Trish sleep from his single bed, he was at peace now that Ruby was nowhere near him and he could enjoy spending time with his favorite person in the whole world in the early hours of the morning. He heard something about the show sucking last night but he didn't pay any attention to it; he was only interested in watching one show now and it was the Greatest Show on Earth and it starred Trish Stratus. There was so much he wanted to say to her and now that he had her full attention again he could.

A knock came at the door.

"It must be the room service I ordered," Randy said and slid off his bed momentarily taking his eyes off Trish to answer the door. When he opened it he wasn't greeted with a tray of omlettes, toast and OJ, instead he found himself staring down at the snarling face of Ruby the robot dog that he had purposely left at the Kellogg Arena last night. "How did you get back here?" he said and shut the door quickly but then Ruby started to bark, "Oh no," Randy said starting to fret as Trish started to stir. He stepped outside the room picked Ruby up and started to look for an OFF button but there wasn't one, "How are you even working?" Randy wondered but Ruby continued to bark, he had no choice he was gonna have to reason with it, "Now you listen to me, I am not gonna go through the Hell I went through yesterday because of you. You better get used to me robot because I am not going anywhere!" Randy declared and he picked Ruby up and wouldn't let her go, "You're gonna love me dammit!" Randy stated defiantly and Trish opened the door.

"You found Ruby!" she said and reached out for her robot dog but Randy pulled away.

"Yes I found her, well actually she found me, we're just getting to know each other a little better I hope you don't mind if I hold onto her for a little while?" Randy said as Ruby fought furiously to get out of his arms and into Trish's.

"Well that's fine Randy but if you're holding onto Ruby who's gonna be holding onto me?" Trish said with a suggestive smile and Randy dropped Ruby along with his jaw and Trish went to pick her up but Randy grabbed her before Trish could.

"She doesn't really seem to like you," Trish said as Ruby tried to get away from Randy.

"She just has to get used to me that's all," Randy said struggling to keep Ruby in his arms.

"So what do you want to do today?" Trish asked Randy as he came back into the hotel room and closed the door.

"I was thinking I could come back to your place and we could go shopping," Randy said and Trish clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Great idea I need some new clothes," she said.

"I was actually thinking we'd go shopping for a pet," Randy said.

"But I have one," Trish said gesturing to Ruby.

"No I mean a real dog, whad'ya say?" Randy said and Trish shrugged.

"Sure okay," she said and Randy smiled.

"Nothing like the real thing," he said counting down the hours til Ruby was replaced and recycled hopefully into a more useful device.

Caladesi Beach, Clearwater, FL at 12pm:

The ARK Angels and the Montenegros were chilling out at one of Cassidy and Brandon's favorite hang outs – Caladesi Beach. It was a beautiful day without a cloud in the sky and as awesome as the Holy Land Experience in Orlando was, the ARK Angels couldn't teach Brandon and Cassidy how to play Water Spear there.

"It's a shame Tristen had to go home," Cassidy said.

"He sure didn't wanna leave did he?" Brandon said remembering the look on Tristen's face when Big Sexy Kevin Nash came to pick him up.

"I wouldn't want my dad to cut my hair either," Cameron said, "We'll see him again tomorrow,"

"Right now we gotta teach you guys how to play Water Spear," LC said.

"Water Spear, what's that?" Cassidy asked as Cheyenne handed Brandon a blindfold which was really one of Cameron's socks.

"You have to get up on your brother's shoulders and tell him to move out of the way when one of us goes to Spear you into the water," Cameron explained.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Cassidy said.

"Yeah but how are any of you gonna Spear me I'm twice your size?" Brandon said and LC and Cameron slapped Cheyenne on the back confidently.

"We can handle it," LC said nodding at Cheyenne who rolled her shoulders ready to take Brandon down as Cassidy got up on his shoulders.

"Hey that's our game!" came the competitive voice of Angelina Love and the ARK Angels turned around and saw her coming with Gail Kim, Roxxi Laveaux, Edge, MVP and Carlito.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Brandon asked the wrestlers while Cassidy got excited about seeing Carlito again.

"We're here for our re-match," Edge said to the ARK Angels who looked at Edge and Angelina quizzically.

"You're not serious," LC said.

"No of course not, there's no beaches in Orlando so we thought we'd come here," Edge said.

"I suggested Miami," MVP said.

"But then when we realized that's where he came from we thought we might run into people just like him and we quickly changed our minds," Carlito said and everyone laughed, everyone except MVP of course.

"Truth is we wanted to see our girlfriends and get as far away from Battle Creek, Michigan as possible," Edge said.

"Why what happened in Battle Creek?" LC asked.

"Nothing, just one of the worst Smackdown shows ever!" Edge said getting upset and Angelina stroked him softly.

"Calm down baby, it's all in the past," she said and Edge took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Cameron asked MVP.

"Your uncle re-wrote the show and turned Edge into a good guy and me into a good guy and put us in a match together," MVP said.

"What?" LC said in shock, "my dad did that? But that's so stupid!"

"Tell us about it, the show was awful. Anyway it's all over now, your father stepped in and has full creative control of the show from now on," MVP told Cameron.

"And my dad is okay with this?" LC asked him.

"After last night I don't give a damn what your dad's okay with pardon my French little lady," MVP said.

"Okay let's play some Water Spear!" Gail Kim said getting on MVP's shoulders but the ARK Angels attention was elsewhere now.

"Why would my father make such a stupid decision?" LC asked Cameron.

"He wouldn't but I bet that dog of his would," Cameron replied and LC started fuming.

"That's it, I've had enough after we've whooped everybody's butt at Water Spear I'm gonna call mom and tell her to get rid of that thing!" LC said but Cameron frowned, he knew that it was gonna be easier to beat a team of full grown athletic adults at Water Spear than convince Aunt Joanie to get rid of that dog that had been specifically trained to brainwash Hunter into changing his mind about him and LC getting betrothed. As long as the dog stayed around it wouldn't be much longer before that happened.

"LC I gotta tell you something about this dog," Cameron said.

"Come on kids we've got a score to settle!" Edge called out and LC put her game face on.

"After Water Spear," LC told Cameron who nodded, it was probably best that she got most of her aggression out now because she was gonna be super-pissed when she heard what he had to say.


	10. Blown Fuse

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Ten – Blown Fuse

Back at the Sandbox, Shawn and Hunter came home from Michigan both eager to enjoy the company of two particular objects, one was Amy Shawn's wife the object of his affection and Rex the robotic dog the new object of Hunter's affection. When Aurora heard them come in she left the sanctity of her windmill and saw her father playing with Rex while Shawn kissed and hugged his wife hello. She didn't know how to say "that should be me and my father" yet but she certainly knew how to vent her frustrations. As Hunter went up the stairs Rex ran up behind him, Aurora shook her rattle in the robotic dog's direction and it started to rain over its head. A black umbrella came out of its chest and protected it from the rain.

"Oh look you got an umbrella inside you, how sophisticated is that?" Hunter said impressed but Shawn and Amy were more concerned with the baby sitting outside the windmill shaking her rattle at the dog wondering what she was doing.

"What's wrong with Aurora?" Amy said.

"I don't think she likes Rex very much," Shawn replied and Aurora was about to make that crystal clear when she blew Rex off the stairs and he responded by gliding in the air. That really took Aurora by surprise, it was like Rex had been built with her attacks in mind.

"Whoa you can glide?" Hunter said taking Rex in his arms, "Is there anything you can't do?" he said to the dog and Amy and Shawn looked at each other then back at Aurora who was getting ready to unleash yet another attack. Rex started to freeze and the house started to get really cold, "Man its getting chilly in here," Hunter said and he went into the coat room and pulled out one of Aurora's jackets and he wrapped Rex up in it, "there that's better,"

The pure shock of the action caused Aurora to stop the attack, she didn't know how to say "How dare you put my jacket on that mutt!" but she was certainly thinking it. She started to cry and Amy picked her up, she was freezing cold because of all her attacks.

Hunter don't you think its kind of weird that Aurora is trying to attack that dog whatever it is?" Amy said.

"Oh you know Ro-Ro always trying to get attention," Hunter said and Shawn jumped in.

"Well in this case I think it's warranted, you've barely shown Aurora the time of day since you got that robot mutt," he said and Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Shawn your jealousy of Rex is getting old, maybe if you had ideas like he did for the show you wouldn't be so bent out of shape," Hunter said and Shawn huffed.

"If I had an idea like the disaster you green-lighted last night we'd be out of a job," Shawn said.

"Amy don't listen to him, you should have seen the reaction to Edge's new good guy role," Hunter said and Amy raised her eyebrows in shock.

"You actually think turning Edge face was a good idea?" Amy asked.

"The fans will come around, they just need time to get used to him," Hunter said throwing Rex up in the air much to Aurora's annoyance.

"They're not gonna have a chance to get used to him because he's going back to being Rated R next week," Shawn said.

"If Edge goes back to being bad I duck his pay," Hunter threatened and Shawn gasped.

"I think Edge would rather play the Rated R Superstar for free than be a good guy," Amy said.

"And who gave you the right to dock anyone's pay?" Shawn said.

"It's in their contracts, failure to perform as management dictates results in fine of up to a month's pay," Hunter said.

"Since when are you reading through our Superstars' contracts?" Shawn asked.

"Since Rex thought I should familiarize myself with my legal right as co-owner of the WWE," Hunter said and Shawn snapped.

"That's it, Aurora destroy Rex!" he said.

"Ha-ha Shawn, you know Ro-Ro can't take orders from anyone but LC," Hunter said still throwing Rex up in the air but Aurora didn't need LC's permission to do what she already wanted to do. As Hunter threw Rex up in the air Aurora pointed her rattle at the robot dog and she sent it straight up to the ceiling and stuck it there with some kind of super frost. Rex struggled but he couldn't get free and Hunter started to panic.

"Aurora get Rex down from there," Hunter commanded but Aurora just laughed as Rex continued to try and pull himself down off the ceiling. Amy and Shawn thought it was pretty funny but Hunter didn't, in fact he started to get very angry, "I'm not kidding Aurora get Rex down off the ceiling,"

Shawn noticed the menacing tone in Hunter's voice and saw the hot scowl on his face and it made Amy uncomfortable too, regardless Aurora refused to stop frosting Rex to the ceiling.

"Okay Aurora," Hunter said and he went upstairs to his bedroom and when he came back downstairs he had his sledgehammer. Shawn and Amy's curiosity rose wondering what he was going to do with it then their faces fell in horror when he raised it above Aurora's windmill.

"Hunter what are you doing?!" Shawn called out horrified.

"Aurora if you don't get Rex off the ceiling I'm gonna smash this windmill to smithereens," Hunter said and Aurora couldn't believe her eyes, would her father really destroy her favorite toy in the whole world with his weapon of choice? Her indignation towards Rex remained intact as she withdrew the frost and he fell down from the ceiling. "Rex!" Hunter called out and ran and caught him before he smashed on the stairs, "That was close," he said relieved and looked over at his daughter "I'm warning you Aurora don't do that again," he said and Aurora threw her rattle at him in anger, "I'll leave you to calm down," Hunter said and took Rex outside. The temperature started to drop but Shawn and Amy warmed it back up with their Righteous Indignation.

"All this excitement is making the baby hungry, I'm gonna make a sandwich come with me to the kitchen," Amy said to her husband pulling on his arm. While Hunter accompanied Rex to the palatial garden Shawn accompanied Amy and Aurora to the kitchen where Big Red helped herself to a hefty sandwich.

"You hungry Shawn?" she asked HBK her head disappearing into the huge refrigerator.

"No I'm fine sweetie you eat away," Shawn replied looking out the window watching Hunter play catch with Rex with a frown on his face; it looked totally normal but he had a feeling something sinister was going on, "Can you believe the way Hunter just blew up at Aurora?" Shawn asked his wife who had now closed the refrigerator door and was about to make herself a beef and swiss cheese sandwich.

"The Hunter I know would never have done that, I don't know who that guy was and I think Aurora might be trying to figure that out for herself," Amy said looking over at the little girl in the baby chair next to her, "Anything unusual going on out there?" she asked Shawn as he continued to watch Hunter and Rex from the kitchen window.

"No that's just it, they seem perfectly normal," Shawn said puzzled.

"Until you try and take Rex away or threaten him, then Hunter turns into that other guy," Amy said loading up her sandwich, "so really there's nothing normal about their relationship at all,"

Shawn nodded rubbing his chin, "You're right, they'll totally obsessed with each other," Shawn realized then he drove his fist into his hand, "I've got to get that dog away from him,"

"I would advise against that lover boy," Amy said licking the butter off her fingers, "If Hunter isn't in his right mind and you take Rex away and he comes after you, my Righteous Indignation will hold no bounds. I will take him out," Amy snapped her fingers, "Just like that,"

Shawn smiled and looked at his wife amorously, "Just like that?" he said snapping his fingers.

"Just like that," Amy said snapping her fingers again before pressing down on her big sandwich, "So if you love Hunter as much as I know you do, you'll stay away from that dog,"

"You'd even take out my best friend if he tried to hurt me – I love that and I love you," Shawn said sitting down next to Amy and he gave her a big kiss getting butter on his lips and a close up of the sandwich.

"I love you too baby," Amy replied about to take a bite when Shawn stopped her, "What?" she said and Shawn tapped the sandwich with his finger: it was rock hard. They both looked at Aurora, "She must have frozen it," Amy said putting her sandwich down and she felt Aurora's head, it was freezing cold, "She must still be mad at Hunter,"

Shawn took Aurora out of her baby chair, she was very cold, "I'm gonna take her outside to Hunter, he can't ignore her forever," he said.

"I'll come with you," Amy said warming up her sandwich with her Righteous Indignation and Shawn laughed at the fact that she was using her God given power like a microwave. Seconds later her frozen cheese and beef sandwich was now a grilled cheese and beef sandwich.

"Does it taste okay?" Shawn asked with a smile as Amy bit into it and she gave him a thumbs up.

"I was going for lightly toasted but grilled is fine," Amy said.

"The next time we have a BBQ I'm just gonna put the meat on your stomach," Shawn said.

"You could try but I don't think it would be there very long," Amy replied and Shawn laughed putting his arm around her and taking her and Aurora outside to the garden to see a man about his dog.

Boca Vista, FL at 2pm:

Randy took Trish to a dog pound not far from where Trish lived while trying to keep the highly agitated robot dog Ruby under control.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hold her?" Trish asked Randy who was doing everything in his power to make sure Ruby didn't get back in Trish's arms; after all that was his spot, Ruby was honing in on his territory and had proved that it was trying to force a wedge between Randy and Trish for some unknown reason.

"No I'm fine, we're fine aren't we Ruby?" Randy said to the robotic dog and it growled in Randy's face, "See just like old pals," he said and Trish shook her head.

"Is this the place?" Trish said looking through the window at all the dogs.

"Gees Trish what gave it away, was it the dogs or the sign that said 'dog pound' right here?" Randy said pointing to the sign outside the building and Trish smirked at him.

"Don't be cute Randy or I'll leave you here for some poor little girl to take home," Trish said.

"Ouch," Randy replied as they went inside and looked around for the owner.

"Can I help you?" a man in a grey sweatshirt and jeans asked them as they stepped into the pound.

"Yeah we're looking for a dog, like a Great Dane or a Staff, the exact opposite of what I've got in my arms," Randy said and the owner peered down at the mechanical dog trying to get out of Randy's arms.

"Wow a robot dog, where'd you get that?" the owner asked impressed.

"It was on my doorstep one morning, I guess someone gave it to me as a gift," Trish said.

_Yeah but who? _Randy thought as the owner checked the dog out.

"It doesn't seem to like you very much but I'm good with dogs of all kinds, would you be interested in giving it away?" the owner asked Randy who looked over at Trish.

"It's my girlfriend's dog I can't make that decision, its up to you Trish what do you wanna do?" Randy asked the former Women's Champion who wasn't as attached to Ruby as she used to be and her feelings about Randy took higher priority than anything else and it was obvious that Randy and Ruby were not getting along.

"Well I don't want anything to hinder our relationship so I guess its goodbye Ruby," she said stroking Ruby's mechanical ear and Randy handed the robot dog over to its new owner and thanked God that Trish was in her right mind once again.

"You wanna take a look at the dogs and see if you find one that likes you a lot more than this one?" the owner said trying to keep Ruby still, "Easy little lady," he said to Ruby but the dog was desperate to get back to Trish.

"No actually I think we're good," Randy said putting his arm across Trish's shoulders, "I think the two of us is just enough, don't you?" he asked Trish who smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, you know what they say: 'Two's company but three is a crowd'" Trish replied, "Thanks anyway,"

"You're welcome have a nice day guys and thanks for the dog," the owner said to them.

"Thank you for taking it," Randy replied and they left the dog pound with no dog and Randy felt about ten pounds lighter. "Whad'ya say we get something to eat?" Randy suggested.

"Sure," Trish said but Randy noticed a look of concern on her face.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"No it's nothing I just thought I heard something," Trish said, Randy heard it too but he ignored it: it was the sound of Ruby barking.

Later on that evening Trish and Randy returned to Trish's place after having dinner downtown and they crashed on the sofa laughing about something that happened at the restaurant.

"I can't believe you thought a strand of your hair was spaghetti," Randy said and Trish shook her head while touching her hair.

"It was trying to get the fork out of it afterwards that was the hard part," Trish said throwing her purse on the coffee table and Randy laughed even harder.

"Its like you weren't even paying attention to what you were eating," Randy said holding his stomach laughing.

"I wasn't I was caught up in what you were saying," Trish said.

"What was I saying?" Randy said trying to recall the conversation at the Italian restaurant.

"You were saying how good it felt for me not to be afraid of you anymore," Trish said and Randy nodded; it did feel good.

"Whatever came over you really threw me, the way you looked at me," Randy said shaking his head, "That's a look I don't ever want to see again,"

Trish squeezed Randy's leg and gave him a warm smile, "How about this look?" she said and he leaned his head on the side of her couch and stroked her face.

"I think I could live with that look," he said then he sat up and took both of Trish's hands in his, it was time to tell her what he knew he was ready to say, "Now that I've got your full attention there's something that I've got to tell you and its something that I never thought I'd say to you in a million years,"

The anticipation of this moment stirred Trish's stomach up in a flurry of wild butterflies and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

"Trish, I -" Randy started but a loud bang interrupted him and they both jumped. "Oh no," Randy said when the familiar sound of a robot dog barking pierced his special moment.

"That's Ruby," Trish said alarmed and stood up to go and answer the door but Randy pulled her back down.

"You can't let that dog back in this house," Randy said and Trish frowned.

"Why not?" she said and the dog pound owner pounded on the door.

"Hello?" he yelled and given the volume of his voice Randy knew that Ruby must have done something.

"That dog doesn't like me Trish, I don't know who sent it but it's trying to break us up," Randy said and Trish laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous," she said.

"I'm not being ridiculous I'm being very serious, there's something wrong with that dog," Randy replied.

"The only thing wrong with the dog is that it misses me," Trish said getting up and going over to the door.

"Trish please don't open the door!" Randy implored her grabbing her back, "Let's just stay here, eventually the man will go away,"

Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing, "The Legend Killer is afraid of a little robot dog, Randy Orton I demand that you pull yourself together," Trish said and she opened the door. On the other side of the door was a man looking very disheveled and desperate, the dog pound owner sure looked much chirpier the last time Trish and Randy saw him.

"This dog is insane!" the man said hysterically, "After you left it destroyed my whole pound, it tore up papers, threw things around and worst of all it tried to attack my dogs!"

Trish and Randy looked at each other then back at the dog pound owner, "It tried to attack your dogs?" Trish said in shock.

"Yeah, scared the living Hell out of 'em. Do you know how long it took me to get them to settle down?" the man said and Randy looked at Trish who was starting to think he had a point.

"How did you find us?" Trish asked.

"Well that's the good thing about this dog, it's very intelligent it told me exactly where you lived," the man said impressed, "now all it needs is an attitude re-adjustment and it should be okay. I suggest you send it back to wherever it came from and get it re-wired because I think its blown a fuse or two," the man said and he gave Ruby to Randy who took it reluctantly. Once again the dog struggled to get to Trish but she was far less keen to hold it after hearing about what it did to the dogs at the dog pound.

"Do you believe me now?" Randy asked her as the dog pound owner drove away.

"Maybe it's damaged," Trish said.

"No Trish its not damaged it knows what its doing," Randy said.

"If only I had my Truth-telling abilities back then I'd know what's wrong with it," Trish said, "What should we do with it?"

"Take it to the dump," Randy said and his cell-phone rang, "Trish could you get that?" he said and Trish took his cell-phone out of his pocket.

"Hello?" she said, it was Cameron.

"Trish listen up, I just got a message from God, He said do not try to destroy the dog," Cameron said.

"But its crazy, what are we supposed to do with it?" Trish said as Randy tried to keep Ruby still.

"Just lock it in a room, I repeat do not try to destroy it," Cameron said.

"Okay," Trish said and hung up and looked at Randy, "That was Cameron," she said.

"What did he say?" Randy asked.

"He said we should lock the dog in a room and not try to destroy it," Trish said.

"Well if that's what Cameron said then that's what we'll do," Randy said and they took the dog up to one of Trish's guest bedrooms and Randy tried to leave it in there but it held onto his shirt and Randy had to throw the dog onto the floor. When he turned to leave Ruby grabbed his shirt sleeve and pulled Randy down to the ground but before it could get to Trish Randy swung the door in its face knocking it against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Trish said looking at Randy's torn shirt sleeve.

"I'm fine," he replied and Ruby started barking, "I don't think it'll get out of there,"

Trish sighed, "I don't think I'm gonna get any sleep tonight," she said.

"You wanna go stay at Carlito's?" Randy suggested and Trish raised her eyebrow.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"No Carlito's cool," Randy said.

"And he'd be the first one to tell you," Trish replied and they called Carlito and asked if they could stay the night.

"Sure the more the merrier," Carlito said looking back at Edge, Angelina Love, MVP, Gail Kim, Roxxi Laveaux, Brandon and Cassidy Montenegro and the ARK Angels of DX – all of which had decided to stay over at his place tonight.

"We'll be there soon," Randy said and hung up, "Carlito has guests, looks like we'll be having a little party tonight,"

Trish smiled, "That's just what I need to take my mind off Ruby," she said and went to her room to pack a few things. Randy smiled at the guest bedroom door behind which was a very angry dog.

"Bark all you want, you're not getting to my girl," Randy said and he rubbed his hands together excitedly. A party was the perfect venue for him to do what he had been wanting to do for awhile now and with two of his most avid supporters there in Carlito and Edge there couldn't have been a better time to do it.


	11. Little Earthquakes

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Eleven – Little Earthquakes

At The Sandbox, 8pm:

It was still very bright outside and Hunter was still playing with Rex and hadn't shown the slightest bit of interest in Aurora despite Amy and Shawn's attempts to incorporate her into his play time with Rex.

"What are we gonna do we've tried everything," Amy said, they even tried to get Aurora to throw the ball to Rex but when she did he just looked at it and didn't even try to catch it. He did the same when Amy and Shawn threw the ball to him and when they tried to lure Hunter away he jumped up all over him.

"This is absurd," Shawn said and went to bite into his apple when Amy stopped him, "What?" he said and she tapped it with her finger: it was rock hard, "Uh-oh, Aurora's mad again," Shawn said.

"I would defrost it but I'd probably end up turning it into an apple pie," Amy said and Shawn dropped the apple with contempt.

"Hunter this has gone on long enough!" Shawn yelled and Chyna came outside she was on the phone with LC.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Chyna said.

"Is it? Then why is daddy acting so weird?" LC said from Carlito's house with Cameron and Cheyenne sitting next to her while everyone danced outside.

"He just enjoys playing with Rex that's all, he'll get bored of him eventually," Chyna said.

"This attachment is totally out of whack mom, its totally altered dad's way of thinking," LC insisted.

"No it hasn't," Chyna said.

"Yes it has, why else would he turn Edge into a good guy and he hasn't played with Aurora since he got that dog!" LC argued.

"He was just trying something new there's nothing wrong with that," Chyna said and Amy and Shawn's ears pricked up.

"Well that's not what the locker room thinks and that's not what Uncle Shawn and Aunt Amy think, the only person who likes this dog is you!" LC said.

Chyna took a deep breath, she knew that LC was very upset and she didn't want to argue with her in front of Shawn and Amy, "LC can we talk about this later after you've calmed down?"

"Fine, just tell me one thing: did Jericho program Rex to brainwash daddy into forgetting about me and Cameron getting betrothed?" LC asked Chyna who gulped and feigned innocence.

"How could you make such a wild accusation of course he didn't!" Chyna said.

"You're lying to me mom, Cameron told me all about it!" LC yelled.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?" Joanie said trying to calm LC down.

"The only thing extreme is the weather in Florida and I know who's driving it, that dog is upsetting Aurora and you don't even care!" LC snapped.

"Aurora's just attention-seeking," Joanie replied and LC gasped.

"Aurora is a child of God she doesn't seek attention from anybody unless they've been with-holding it from her which dad obviously is because of that dog!" LC yelled, Cameron had deliberately moved her away from the wrestlers and the Montenegros because he knew how mad she was gonna get and didn't want the attention.

"LC I did not program the dog to brainwash Hunter to go against this whole betrothal nonsense, I'm sure he'll come around all on his own," Joanie said and the emotions started to rise up in LC because she knew her mother was lying.

"You never lied to me before, dad's making stupid decisions at work, Aurora's upset, our family's falling apart and you don't even care!" LC yelled and hung up, or more accurately Cameron hung up for her.

"That's enough," he said and hugged LC who although she didn't cry over his shoulder appreciated the comfort, that didn't stop her from calling her mother back and berating her some more.

Chyna didn't know what to say, "I'm hanging up now," was all she could think of.

"You go ahead you hang up but I'm not done talking about this," LC said belligerently.

"Well I am!" Chyna yelled and hung up much to the horror of Shawn and Amy who had never heard Chyna yell at LC before and the little assassin's hands were shaking as the shock of her mother yelling at her rocked her from head-to-toe. Cameron hugged her but she didn't reciprocate, she just stared at her cell-phone wondering what had come over the woman on the other end of it.

Chyna put her phone away and swallowed hard but she couldn't digest the extent of how bad things were because Shawn and Amy were looking at her.

"Chyna what the Hell was that about?" Shawn asked indignantly, "Since when are you yelling at your daughter?"

"Not now Shawn," Chyna said walking away but Amy and Shawn blocked her path, "I don't wanna talk about it okay?"

"Does this have to do with that dog?" Amy asked and Chyna gave a heavy sigh of frustration.

"Or does it have to do with you not wanting LC and Cameron to be betrothed?" Shawn asked.

"If you must know Shawn it's a little bit of both," Chyna replied and Hunter came over to them.

"What was that about LC and Cameron getting betrothed?" he asked and Amy and Shawn exchanged glances while Chyna's eyes brightened.

"The atmosphere in this house is totally unstable," Amy said and Shawn nodded, what they didn't know was that it was about to get even more unstable.

"LC and Cameron are going to get betrothed," Chyna said and Hunter's face darkened and his eyebrows knotted.

"LC and Hunter get betrothed? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, no way is my 7 year-old girl gonna marry your son!" Hunter snapped at Shawn who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"But you wanted it, you asked us to sign up to it!" Shawn said.

"That's ridiculous I would never agree to something like that," Hunter said and Chyna smiled relieved much to Amy's disdain.

"What are you smiling at?" she said to Joanie starting to get a little hot, "What did Jericho do?"

"What do you mean?" Joanie asked innocently and Amy's hair started to flair up.

"I'm no lady to mess with Joanie, lying to your daughter is bad enough but I strongly suggest you don't lie to me," Amy said.

"Then I won't say anything," Joanie replied smartly and Amy cooled off, if she wanted answers she was gonna have to go right to the source.

"Rex get the ball!" Hunter said throwing the ball over to the side of the Sandbox just under his bedroom window. Amy looked down at Aurora.

"What is it?" Shawn asked her.

"Ro-Ro's trembling," Amy said then the stone pathway in the palatial garden started to move and the ground under Rex separated and he slipped between the cracks.

"Rex!" Hunter cried out but the ground closed around him, all he could hear was the sound of him barking, "He's trapped!" Hunter cried out frantically then he came over to Aurora, "Did you do this?" he demanded and Amy shielded Aurora from him.

"Hunter calm down, why are you blaming Aurora?" Shawn said knowing full well that Aurora had caused the ground to open with a little earthquake. _Good riddens_ Shawn thought.

"Rex told me you didn't like him," Hunter said to Aurora with a tone unlike that of a father to his baby girl, "Well I warned you Aurora, just remember you brought this on yourself," he said and stormed into the house. Shawn, Amy and Chyna looked at each other wondering what he meant then Shawn and Amy's eyes widened in horror.

"The windmill!" they cried out at the same-time and ran back into the house. Sure enough there was Hunter with his sledgehammer raised over Aurora's windmill.

"HUNTER NO!" Shawn cried out and Amy and Joanie covered their mouths as Hunter smashed Aurora's windmill to smithereens just like he said he would. Shawn clutched at his heart feeling like it was gonna burst out of his chest and the cloud broke outside and the rain came down as Aurora cried the Heavens down in and outside the Sandbox. Shawn ran over to Hunter and grabbed his sledgehammer and threw it to the ground his Righteous Indignation starting to flare up, but he remembered what Amy said and knew that getting into a physical altercation with Hunter was too much of a risk. Deep down inside he knew that Hunter hadn't done this but on the outside he saw the evidence that Hunter had broken his daughter's heart.

"Are you gonna tell me now that there's nothing weird going on with that dog Joanie?" Shawn asked the First Lady of DX who too was shocked by what Hunter just did; between her yelling at LC and Hunter yelling at Aurora the robot dog had turned the Sandbox into a House of Pain, still now that LC and Cameron's betrothal was out the window it all seemed worth it.

"Well the dog's gone now I'm sure things will go back to normal," Chyna said and Amy and Shawn looked at her with a wry smile.

"If I were a betting man, I'd bet that Hunter will get Rex out of the ground and act as if nothing has happened," Shawn said and Joanie swallowed.

"Fortunately we won't be here to see it," Amy said and she turned to her husband, "Let's go see Chris Jericho and get to the bottom of this," she said and Shawn nodded.

"L.A here we come," he said and they headed to the door to the DX Machine which always had a change of clothes in the back just in case they had to go somewhere real fast and didn't have time to pack. Aurora liked that idea and it stopped raining, she wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible.

"Wait you're taking Aurora with you?" Joanie said.

"Of course we are, if she stays in this house a minute longer she might bring it down on you and Hunter," Shawn said and Aurora pointed to the ceiling and Shawn and Amy looked up.

"What's she pointing at?" Shawn wondered.

"I think she wants to fly," Amy said.

"We are flying we're going to take a plane," Shawn said and Amy shook her head.

"That's not going to cut it," Amy said and took Shawn up to Hunter's room and opened Aurora's chest where her Rainbow baby carrier was laying proudly.

Shawn rubbed the back of his head, "I know she carried Hunter but do you think she could carry the both of us, unborn baby included?" he asked and Aurora started to cry.

"Let's not use the H word," Amy said.

"Well I guess if she could carry the H then she can carry the both of us," Shawn said and strapped the baby carrier around himself, "Its only fair that I carry Aurora since you are already carrying a baby," he said to Amy who laughed.

"I better get used to seeing you in one of those," she said and took Shawn's hand as he stepped out on the balcony outside Hunter's bedroom.

"Hold onto my leg," he said, "here we go!" he cried and jumped off the balcony with Amy attached to his leg and just inches above the ground they soared into the air with the glow-in-the-dark rainbow carrier and Aurora powering their flight with her supernatural power. God supplied Aurora's flying power but He didn't think two of his Anointed should fly so late without a little more light, so God caused Shawn and Amy's hair to glow in bright hot lashes across the sky so they could see where they were going. Chyna looked out at them in the sky and shook her head thinking they were getting all hot and bothered over nothing, then she looked over at Hunter but he wasn't there. She saw him outside with his ear to the ground where Rex was trapped.

"Don't worry Rex I'll get you out of there," he said, it occurred to Chyna that he hasn't even realized that his daughter was gone.

"It will all be okay soon," she said to herself but Hunter didn't come to bed that night, he stayed out there with Rex saying exactly the same-thing over and over again.

"Everything is gonna be alright Rex," he said, "everything is gonna be alright,"

Carlito's house, Boca Vista, FL at 8pm:

Edge came over to the ARK Angels who were inside talking about Chyna and they were being entirely too serious for Edge's liking.

"Come on guys you're not acting like 2-time Water Spear Champions," he said to the cherubic trio.

"We try to be humble about our victories," Cameron said and Edge furrowed his brow.

"When LC beat me she bragged for like ten minutes," he said.

"I said we try I didn't say we are," Cameron replied and he hugged LC and Edge sat down next to them.

"What's going on you guys?" he asked concerned.

"My mom is totally tripping," LC said.

"Over what?" Edge asked.

"Over me and Cameron," LC replied.

"What about you and Cameron?" Edge asked curiously and LC and Cameron went quiet. Edge leaned forward pulling his hair behind his ear, "It's alright if you don't want to tell me but I think you guys should know that you shouldn't expect everyone to be happy for you,"

Cameron and LC turned and faced Edge directly wanting to hear more, "What do you mean?" LC asked him.

"Well you're young and God has put this great commission on both of you but its not just about what you three can do together but what you do after this commission is over," Edge continued and Cameron looked at him amazed, he spoke with such insight Cameron wondered if it was him talking at all.

"Go on," Cameron said.

"I think God wants you guys to be together because He has more for you to do as a team, that's probably what your mom's tripping about, she thinks it's too much responsibility. But you two can handle it because you're both willing to do whatever God wants you to do and I think that's awesome," Edge said with a warm smile and Cheyenne clapped her hands together.

"Thank you Edge," Cameron said genuinely, "I think you've still got some of my mom's anointing on you,"

"Its there when I need it," Edge said and Angelina Love came over to them.

"Why haven't you brought them outside yet?" she asked her boyfriend.

"We were talking," Edge replied, "but I think they're feeling a lot better now, right guys?"

"Right," LC and Cameron said together and Edge and Angelina carried them outside where everyone was gathered in a circle.

"What's going on out here?" LC asked Cameron who smiled shaking his head.

"You will not believe what they did," Cameron said as Carlito came from the front of the house with Randy Orton and Trish Stratus.

"Did we miss the presentation?" Trish asked.

"What presentation?" LC asked and Cameron pointed her in the direction of the picnic table which had three seashells – small, medium and large perched on little easels.

"What is that all about?" LC asked.

"You're about to find out," Cameron said as Edge drew them into the middle of the circle.

"Everyone gather around and celebrate three of the greatest non-athletes to ever beat two of the greatest athletes at Water Spear!" Edge said and everyone applauded the ARK Angels who humbly accepted their seashells from Angelina Love, Cameron got the biggest one but he gave it to his sister because she did the Spearing.

"I can't accept this it's got your name on it," Cheyenne said giving it back, "plus you should have the biggest one because you're my big brother," she added and Cameron shrugged taking it back.

"Speech, speech!" everyone cried and LC and Cheyenne looked at Cameron to do the talking; LC was too embarrassed and Cheyenne wasn't sure she knew how to make a speech.

"It is with great humility that we the ARK Angels of DX accept this award for being the greatest Water Spear Champions of all time. Thank you Edge and Angelina for losing so gracefully," Cameron said and everyone applauded him.

"Where did you get those seashells?" Trish asked Edge when he came over to her and Randy.

"They were in Carlito's room," Edge replied and Trish felt something coming back to her.

"I think there's something special about those seashells but I can't remember what," she said.

"When are you gonna get your Truth-telling abilities back?" Carlito asked her.

"If I knew you wouldn't be asking me," Trish replied and Randy and Edge laughed.

"Where's the dog?" Cameron asked Trish.

"We left it barking in one of my guest bedrooms," Trish replied and Cameron nodded.

"Good, by the time it arrives we'll be ready for it," Cameron said and Trish and Randy gasped.

"What do you mean by the time it arrives, we locked it away?" Randy asked confused.

"You think it's gonna stay at Trish's house by itself? It's been programmed to brainwash Trish just the way Rex has been programmed to brainwash Uncle Hunter," Cameron explained and Edge and Carlito looked at each other.

"Hunter's been brainwashed?" Carlito asked and Cameron nodded.

"No wonder he's been making such stupid calls at work," Edge said.

"Calm down honey," Angelina said stroking Edge's arm.

"I'm calm," Edge said calming down and drinking some punch.

"Why would anyone try to brainwash Hunter?" Randy asked confused.

"It's a long story," LC said looking at Cheyenne and Cameron.

"Do you know who programmed the dogs?" Carlito asked and the ARK Angels nodded.

"Chris Jericho," Cameron said and Trish shook her head.

"Chyna you idiot," she said then she gasped, "Hey, I got my Truth-telling abilities back!" she said jumping in the air.

"So what's Chyna got to do with Hunter being brainwashed?" Randy asked her and she looked at the ARK Angels whose eyes pleaded with her not to say anything about their betrothal.

"I can't tell you but I can assure you that this is by far the biggest mistake Chyna has ever made," Trish said.

"Is my dad gonna be okay?" LC asked Trish.

"Not when he realizes what he's done," Trish said.

"But it wasn't his fault," LC said.

"I'm not talking about him being brainwashed," Trish said.

"Then what are you talking about?" LC said her brow crinkling in confusion and Cameron got a message from God.

"Oh no," he said and pulled out his cell-phone and called Jeff Hardy, "Hey Jeff? You know that windmill you made for Aurora? Any chance you could make another one?" he said and LC and Cheyenne looked at each other wondering what happened to the one she already had.


	12. Iron Heart

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Twelve – Iron Heart

Chris Jericho's apartment, Downtown L.A at midnight:

Stephanie yawned and closed the refrigerator door with a hefty sandwich in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. She looked up at the cupboard.

"How am I gonna carry the cookies?" she wondered then she noticed the kitchen curtains were brighter than usual and walked over the window and pulled them apart. She gasped when she saw a big ball of light soaring across the sky, "It's a comet!" she said and was about to wake up Jericho by yelling up the stairs for him to look out the window when the big ball of light descended in front of the apartment and separated into two very familiar figures, "Shawn and Amy?" she said puzzled and went to greet them outside. Their hair lit up the whole street and the heat radiating from them kept Stephanie from hugging them. Eventually their hair went back to normal and the heat coming from them subsided and Stephanie's curiosity turned to joy when she saw that they had brought Aurora with them.

"We come bearing a gift," Amy said as Shawn gave Aurora to Stephanie, her baby girl was tired but that didn't stop Stephanie from hugging her like she was awake.

"The flight must have tired her out," Amy said, "we flew all the way from Connecticut,"

Stephanie gasped, "I didn't know you guys could fly?!" she said in shock.

"We can't Aurora is the one who can fly," Shawn said and Stephanie looked down at her little girl in amazement.

"Not on her own though, she has to be strapped to an adult or ARK Angel," Amy said.

"Well come in come in!" Stephanie said excitedly welcoming Amy and Shawn into the apartment, she wanted to know more about this incredible power her daughter had. Stephanie took them into the living room clearing Jericho's stuff off the couch so they could sit down while she paced back and forth rocking Aurora to sleep. Shawn and Amy squeezed each other's hands; it was very heart-warming to see how happy Stephanie was with Aurora but they were certain that wouldn't last when she found out why they were here.

"It was actually Jeff Hardy who discovered her ability to fly," Shawn said deciding to keep things light for now.

"How did that happen?" Stephanie asked.

"Jeff was baby-sitting Aurora and they just hit it off big time," Amy said, "she brought his paintings to life,"

"She did?" Stephanie said amazed.

"Yeah and she made this giant rainbow that Jeff could walk on," Shawn added and Stephanie laughed joyfully at this news.

"I should really come over more often," she said.

"Yeah you totally should," Shawn said and Amy nodded.

"My daughter's getting more and more powerful and I'm missing the excitement of watching it happen," Stephanie said and Shawn and Amy picked up the note of sadness in her voice when she said that.

"Nobody ever said you couldn't see her whenever you wanted," Shawn said but Stephanie shook her head.

"I wish it could be that easy Shawn," she said regretfully, "Jericho doesn't want me hanging out with you guys in Connecticut. He wants a clean break, "a divorce is a divorce," he said and he's right. Spending time with Aurora is one thing but how could I do that without spending time with Hunter?" Stephanie said and Shawn and Amy sighed when she dropped the H bomb but Aurora didn't seem to mind and she slept contently in her mother's arms.

"You could come over when he's not home," Amy said.

"I guess I could but I'm so busy with my new family. Me and Chris just got married, we're moving to New York in August," Stephanie said.

"That's closer to Connecticut, it would be easier for you to see Aurora," Shawn said hopefully and Stephanie thought about it.

"Yes it would be but it wouldn't be easier on my husband," she said then she looked down at Aurora, "Oh who am I kidding? I can't miss out on seeing what other wonderful gifts God has given my daughter?" Stephanie realized and Shawn and Amy agreed, "I'll talk to Chris again maybe he'll come around," Stephanie sat on the comfy chair near the couch with Aurora asleep in her arms and Shawn and Amy smiled at the sight, "So what brings you guys to my home at such a late hour?" she asked the Anointed Couple who exchanged glances.

"We really came to see Jericho, is he awake?" Shawn said but Stephanie shook her head.

"He's been in the studio all day he's wiped," she said, "What do you wanna see him about?"

Shawn and Amy looked at Stephanie sitting with her unborn children and her firstborn child and they both came to the same decision which was that it wouldn't be right to tell her about Hunter's deranged behavior on account of a robotic dog that Jericho had programmed to brainwash him and break both his daughters' hearts.

"You know Stephanie its very late we don't want to keep you up we'll talk to Jericho in the morning," Shawn said.

"Okay," Stephanie replied, "I'll be flying out to New York to look at some property first thing in the morning so I won't be here,"

That suited Shawn and Amy just fine, "Why don't you take Aurora with you and spend some quality time together?" Amy suggested and Stephanie liked that idea a lot.

"I'm so glad you guys decided to come by, I'll show you to our spare bedroom it's just down here," Stephanie said and Shawn and Amy followed her to the back of the apartment thinking how nice it would have been to come by under more pleasant circumstances.

Carlito's house at 11am:

The next morning barely any of Carlito's guests were awake, they had partied all night long, sensibly of course, after all there were angels in the house. They had played various games including "How Many Things Can You Hide in Carlito's Hair?" and "Apple Spit" – the person who spat apple the farthest was the winner, of course Carlito won but that was only because Cheyenne refused to play saying that her father wouldn't approve of her spitting. Cameron managed to hide eleven things in Carlito's hair and Cassidy was able to guess them all, needless to say Carlito was very impressed and he gave the little chica a little kiss on the cheek and Cassidy stayed up all night thinking about it.

The ARK Angels' favorite game was right now, they were waiting for the robotic dog Ruby to arrive, Cameron had come up with an idea of how to stop it from brainwashing Trish and making Randy nervous about getting closer to her.

"So what's your plan Cameron?" Cassidy asked wiping the sleep out of her eyes while the ARK Angels watched out of the kitchen window for Ruby.

"Something about going to Tristen's house," Brandon said drinking some orange juice.

"Can you guys go wake up Randy and Trish, we'll be ready to leave in a minute," Cameron said and Cassidy and Brandon went into the living room and shook Randy and Trish awake; they were sprawled out over Edge and Carlito who were resting on Angelina Love and Roxxi Laveaux.

"There it is!" Cheyenne said pointing to a little mechanical dog running towards the house. The sound of a dog barking caused MVP to pop one eye open but Gail Kim closed it and they went back to sleep.

"Showtime," Cameron said jumping off the kitchen stool and heading for the door, "Okay Chey, when I open the door the dog is gonna try and leap into the house and head straight for Trish. You grab it before he can even get inside okay?" Cameron instructed his sister who nodded.

"No problemo," she said and as the barking got louder Randy and Trish's eyes shot open.

"Its here," they said at the same-time and Cameron pulled the door open, "Don't let it in!" Randy protested running over to the door. The poor guy was so freaked out by Ruby breaking out of Trish's house that he totally forgot about the announcement he was going to make.

"Relax Randy we got this, or more accurately my sister's got this," Cameron said pointing to Cheyenne who had caught Ruby in mid-air as it tried to jump into the house. She held it firmly in her arms with great control, in fact Ruby couldn't even move, "Don't hold it too tightly we want it in perfect condition for when we get to Tristen's house," Cameron said.

"You guys ready to go?" Brandon said to Trish and Randy and the Legend Killer frowned.

"Where are we going?" Randy asked him.

"They need us over at Kevin Nash's house," Trish replied, "we're gonna put the robot dog to sleep,"

Randy smiled, "I like the sound of that," he said and headed towards the car with Brandon, Cassidy and the ARK Angels of DX.

"Bye!" the ARK Angels called back to the sleeping party guests but the sound of their deep snoring was all they heard back in return.

The Sandbox at 12pm:

The sound of a drill burrowing through stone woke Chyna up out of her deep sleep where she dreamt that things between her and LC were as right as rain and Hunter had forgotten all about Cameron and LC's betrothal. In reality only part of that was real but Chyna was convinced the other part would become reality in time. She looked out of her bedroom window and saw a construction worker literally drilling through the stone where Rex the robotic dog had been buried by a very angry Hurricane Aurora.

"Shawn and Amy were right," Chyna said remembering that the Anointed Couple had predicted that Hunter would be digging Rex out of the ground the very next day. She went down to see how Hunter was doing trying to ignore the rain that was still beating down inside the house. She saw Hunter staring into the hole the construction worker was digging with his hands clasped and a look of concern on his face, he was very worried about Rex.

"Morning honey," Chyna said kissing Hunter on the cheek and embracing him but he didn't return her embrace or kiss with one of his own, instead he just looked at the ground being dug up hoping Rex was okay.

"I think I see something," the construction worker said and the sound of a dog barking could now be heard.

"Rex!" Hunter called out relieved, "Stop drilling," he told the construction worker and when the drill stopped Hunter moved away some of the bits of stone and pulled Rex out from inside the ground Aurora had buried him in, "Rex you're okay!" he said giving Rex a kiss on the cheek much to the construction worker's surprise.

"That'll be 800," he said.

"Come inside I'll write you a check," Hunter said and he walked passed Joanie with the construction worker into the house like she wasn't even there.

"I've got to get rid of that dog," Chyna said, now that Hunter had forgotten all about LC and Cameron's betrothal it was as annoying to her now as it was to everybody else. Fortunately Jericho had told her how to disable it and once it was everything was going to be alright.

"Thank you Mr. Helmsley," the construction worker said pocketing the check that Hunter had written him then he noticed it was raining inside the house, "You might wanna get that checked out," he said thinking it was a plumbing problem, he didn't know how wrong he was.

"Thank you!" Hunter said gratefully as the construction worker left, he waved goodbye to Chyna as she sauntered into the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"Hunter do you mind if I hold Rex for a second?" she asked the Cerebral Assassin but Hunter pulled Rex to his chest and shook his head.

"He's had a rough night he needs to stay with me," Hunter said and Chyna tried not to laugh at how emotional Hunter had gotten over the paranoid android.

"I'll give him right back," Chyna said and Hunter thought about it.

"Okay, but only for a little while," he said giving Rex to Chyna who took it gladly.

"I won't even be a minute," Chyna replied and she flipped Rex's left ear up and turned it 360 degrees. Seconds later Rex's eyes were closed and he stopped moving, "Phew thank God for that," Chyna said relieved that she could now send the robot menace back to the Canadian Menace and forget the whole thing ever happened, at least that's what she thought.

"I thought I was the only one who knew how to do that," Hunter said taking Rex back.

"What?" Chyna said confused as Hunter turned Rex's right ear through 360 degrees and his eyes popped back open. Chyna couldn't believe it, "How did you do that?" she asked Hunter completely shocked that Rex was still operating even after she used the sleeping device Jericho had shown her.

"Rex told me if he ever went to sleep all I had to do was turn his right ear through 360 degrees and he would wake back up," Hunter said and Chyna nearly fell over, the paranoid android knew how to stay on and that meant that its brainwashing function was still operating.

"Jeff Hardy called earlier he said he's coming over, I've got a great idea for him on Smackdown next week!" Hunter said.

"Really?" Chyna said dubiously.

"Well actually it was Rex's idea," Hunter said and Chyna scratched her head. She had to talk to Jericho, maybe there was a way to remove the brainwashing function and that way Hunter could still keep the dog without any long term damage being done. If Hunter's behavior over the last few days were anything to go by, long term damage was guaranteed.

The Nashes at 1pm:

Tristen Nash saw a familiar car coming towards his house and prepared himself for the reaction he was bound to get the haircut his Big Dumb dad had given him. Brandon pulled up seconds later and his sister, the ARK Angels and the guests of honor Randy Orton and Trish Stratus got out.

"Hey guys," he said waving to them and Brandon and Cassidy's jaws dropped when they noticed his hair.

"Guys now is not the time we've got work to do," Cameron said but even he noticed the job Kevin Nash did on his little boy's head and it wasn't good.

"Hey Tris, long time no see," Trish said giving Tristen a kiss and suddenly Tristen didn't feel so embarrassed about his hair anymore.

Randy Orton smiled when he saw the affect his girlfriend had on little Tristen Nash, "I know just how you feel," he said to Tristen and little Sexy noticed that Trish and Randy were holding hands.

"You two really are closing the gap," he said then he looked at the robot dog Cheyenne was keeping quiet with no problem whatsoever, "and this is trying to keep you apart,"

"Cameron said you could help us," Randy said and Tristen nodded.

"I know a thing or two about gadgets, come into the garage and I'll show you what I mean," he said and everyone followed Tristen into his dad's garage to a table with tools and bits of metal on it.

"You make stuff in here?" Brandon asked looking around and seeing various items scattered all around in various stages of deconstruction.

"Actually I mostly pull stuff apart, stuff like this," Tristen said and put a robot dog of his own on the table where everyone could see it.

"That looks just like Ruby, only much less impressive," Trish said.

"It's an older model; my dad got it for me while he and mom were going through Hell. I didn't see how a robot dog could make me feel any better so I took it apart," Tristen took the dog apart and showed everyone what was inside.

"There's nothing in there," LC said.

"That's right, the dog has no central operating system in other words it has no heart," Tristen said, "all of its intelligence is in its brain so it can't manipulate human emotions,"

"But Ruby can and so can Rex my dad's robot dog," LC said.

"And that's why I wanted you to bring it here, with your permission Trish I'd like to open Ruby up and see what's inside," Tristen said and Trish shrugged.

"Go right ahead," she said deciding to keep her mouth shut and not spoil it for everyone else. Tristen turned Ruby's left ear through 360 degrees and it turned off.

"So that's how you do it," Randy said and everyone watched as Tristen went about opening Ruby up, he had obviously been around a robot dog or two. A few minutes later Ruby was open and everyone including Tristen gasped at what they saw inside.

"It's got a heart!" LC said and indeed it had, Ruby had an iron heart right in the middle of its chest like a real dog only without the iron part.

"I'm gonna take it out and get a closer look," Tristen said and he removed Ruby's heart and inspected it closely, "It's got something written on it," he said and Cameron looked at it too.

"It says "Your love will never live as long as I am around, like an RKO victim your heart will hit the ground. I'll make sure she sees you for what you really are – a brute possessed by devils who will never get far," Cameron read on, "With terror your true love's heart will be filled and the legend of Trish and Randy Orton will finally be killed,"

Randy couldn't believe what he had just heard and even though Trish knew what was written on Ruby's iron heart hearing it out loud was much more disturbing.

"It's a curse," Cameron said, "I can't believe Chris Jericho would do this,"

"Chris Jericho wrote that?!" Randy said and Trish nodded, "Is this about what you said to him at that Italian restaurant in L.A?"

"No he's carrying a grudge against me because of what happened to him right here in Orlando," Trish said.

"You mean his left eye?" Randy said.

"Yup his left eye," Trish said.

"But that wasn't your fault you're The Truth: Trish Stratus you only told Him what God told you was going to happen anyway," Randy said.

"It's all part of the curse, Jericho is never going to forgive Hunter for taking out his eye and because of that one of his children is going to be poisoned against me and those I care about," Trish said.

"That's awful," Cassidy said.

"No that's the Truth," Trish replied and Randy held her tight.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, I've been trying to keep Ruby away from you this whole time, there's nothing Jericho can do to change that," Randy said.

"I know, I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you in my life," Trish said and everybody smiled at the couple that was getting closer and closer by the day.

"It's just like looking in the mirror huh LC?" Cameron said to his girlfriend who gave him an "I don't think so" look.

"We're not that bad are we?" LC asked him.

"No but we will be someday," Cameron replied.

"So Ruby's harmless now you guys, you can relax and enjoy yourselves," Brandon said to Trish and Randy.

"Are you kidding we're not done yet Tris," Cameron said.

"We're not?" Tristen asked confused, "What else is there to do I've literally removed the heart of the problem?" he said picking up the iron heart and Cameron took it from him.

"There's one more robot dog to go and with your help, we can use Ruby to put it down for good," Cameron said to Trish and Randy.

"We'd be glad to help in anyway we can," Trish said.

"Good," Cameron replied.

"So I don't get to keep the dog?" Tristen pouted.

"No," Cameron replied.

"Oh man, I was gonna use it to mate with my old one and see if I could get it to reproduce," Tristen said and Cassidy slapped him around the head.

"Next time you get a haircut tell your dad not to cut so much of your brain out," she said and LC slapped her a hi-five.

Tristen pouted, "I told my dad I wanted it cut like Alex Shelley and he gives me the Sonjay Dutt!" he complained and everyone laughed and Cameron made a mental note to buy Kevin Nash some glasses for his next birthday.


	13. Heavy Metal Breakdown

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Thirteen – Heavy Metal Breakdown

Chris Jericho's apartment, Downtown L.A earlier that day:

Shawn and Amy woke up with the sun blazing in their eyes, it was another hot day in L.A. No strangers to heat themselves the Anointed Couple could handle it, but what they couldn't handle was the pounding headache they both had.

"My head is killing me," Shawn said holding his forehead getting to his feet.

"Mine is too," Amy said crawling out of bed reaching for her dress but she didn't want to let go of her forehead just in case her brain fell out. Shawn pulled on his pants and his shirt while Amy barely got her dress over her head. Shawn came over to help her, they somehow managed to put their shoes on and leave the room.

"What gives Amy?" Shawn asked his wife as they walked to the kitchen slowly both resting their heads on each other.

"I don't know but it feels like I've got a safe on my head," Amy replied. They found the kitchen table and sat down, the man they both came to see was standing in front of the sink with his arms folded with an expression on his face that told them he was not at all happy to see them.

"Hello Chris," Shawn said sarcastically and Jericho huffed.

"That's nice Shawn, bring sarcasm into my home like I need another reason to dislike you," Jericho said.

"Why do you dislike me anyway?" Shawn asked.

"You come over uninvited with Aurora and now my beautiful wife is gonna spend the whole day with her," Jericho complained.

"And that's bad because . . . ?" Shawn asked confused.

"Because I don't need another reminder of Hunter thank you very much, if I want to think about Hunter all I need to do is remove this eye patch!" Jericho said angrily and Amy and Shawn put their hands up in protest.

"No, please don't take the eye patch off," Amy said.

"I actually think you look good with an eye patch, how many of those do you have anyway?" Shawn asked and Jericho rolled his eye.

"I like the glittery pink one," Amy said and Jericho had heard enough.

"Why don't you guys just tell me what you're doing here?" he asked.

"We wanted to compare you with Stephanie to see who was the nicest," Amy replied, "Its gotta be Stephanie right babe?" Amy asked her husband.

"Oh no doubt it's Stephanie by a landslide," Shawn replied and Jericho banged his hand on the counter angrily.

"That's it get out!" he yelled at Shawn and Amy and the Anointed Couple got to their feet at once.

"You know very well why we're here Jericho!" Shawn yelled then he held his head and sat back down and so did Amy.

"What the Hell's the matter with you?" Chris Jericho asked them.

Shawn turned to Amy, "He can't feel it, it's just us," he said.

"But why?" Amy replied and then she started to remember the last time they were together in Chris Jericho's house and grabbed HBK's leg hard.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"This is the house where we died, when my father attacked us with a sledgehammer and then we went up to Heaven and spoke to Jesus," Amy told him, "do you remember?"

Shawn thought back to that time and then it all came flooding back, "When we came back to Earth he was dead, we didn't even go to the funeral," Shawn said.

"And there was one more thing we didn't do," Amy said, "We didn't cleanse this house of my father's dead spirit,"

"Do you think that's what could be causing the headaches?" Shawn asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is," Amy replied.

"You guys aren't gonna start making furniture move around are you?" Jericho said as Shawn and Amy got to their feet.

"We'll deal with you later," Shawn said holding his wife's hand and together they prayed for the unholy spirit of Amy's dead father to come out of Chris Jericho's apartment. Jericho watched skeptically from the side until a black shape whooshed across the kitchen and hung up in the air over Shawn and Amy. The Anointed Couple's hair lashed out in red hot licks and their eyes burned like fire, they squeezed their hands together and the temperature in Jericho's kitchen rose to an unfathomable level.

"GET OUT IN THE NAME OF JESUS CHRIST!" they roared and the apparition smashed through the kitchen window and Shawn and Amy ran after it. With the power of the Holy Spirit they pulled it back from wherever it was heading and held it in the air until it couldn't withstand the heat and dissipated right in front of them. Moments later their Righteous Indignation backed off and their headaches were gone. Jericho shook his head in amazement at their power, together they were even more dangerous to satan's minions then when they were apart.

"Wow," he said clapping his hands impressed, "that was pretty good you guys, next time I need a demon exorcised I'll know just who to call,"

Shawn and Amy gave Jericho a stern look of disapproval, "You think this is entertainment? You think God gave us these powers for your applause? God's Righteousness is serious business Jericho and anyone or thing that doesn't get that is either gonna get right or get burned," Amy said.

"Which brings us to why we came to see you," Shawn said sitting back down around the kitchen table while Amy raided the refrigerator; the exorcism of her father's spirit had given her baby quite an appetite. Shawn motioned for Jericho to join him around the table and given what Jericho had just witnessed he thought it best not to refuse him and took a seat.

"Let me guess, you wanna talk about the dog?" Jericho said.

"Why did you make it? Shawn asked.

"Well technically I didn't create it I amended it, before I put in its heart it was just another expensive robot dog that I got from Japan," Jericho said.

"And after you "amended it" it turned into a malicious device that caused Hunter to go back on his plans to have LC and Cameron betrothed and smash his daughter's windmill with his sledgehammer," Shawn said annoyed and Jericho raised an eyebrow.

"Aurora's got a windmill?" he asked.

"Not the point Jericho," Amy said joining her husband at the kitchen table with a huge sandwich in her hand.

"Did you bless that sandwich before you took a bite?" Shawn asked her and Jericho shot him an offended look.

"Of course," Amy replied.

"Look just because your father's dead spirit was living in my home it doesn't mean I'm the Anti-Christ," Jericho said.

"We're not saying you're the Anti-Christ Jericho but you're not impressing God with what you've done I can tell you that," Shawn said.

"I wanted to help Joanie because I agree with her; if LC and Cameron want to get married they should come to that decision without any input from you. I'm sorry about the windmill though I never thought Hunter would do something like that," Jericho said and Shawn leaned over the table towards Jericho and Y2J could still see the fire of his Righteous Indignation burning in his eyes.

"That's just the point isn't it Jericho? Hunter didn't destroy Aurora's windmill, that dog made him do that and now Aurora has this image in her head of her father – the man that's supposed to love her and protect her destroying something she loves!" Shawn said and Jericho leaned forward.

"I have an image burning in my head too Shawn, it's the image of my eye being taken out by shards of glass flying through the air because of an electric wheelchair that Hunter threw through a glass window towards me. I'm sure you have images Shawn, images of your wife betraying you with one of your best friends for example. We all have traumatic moments in life, even the supernatural Aurora Rose can't avoid that," Jericho said.

"Aurora will get another windmill, just like I got another wife," he said looking at Amy and she smiled back at him, "A wife that God setup for me to have long before I even met her, even Rebecca knew that and she couldn't be happier for the both of us and our unborn child. See whatever we hang onto we lose eventually because God wants us to hang onto Him because He knows what's best,"

"You hang onto your hatred of Hunter because you're still hanging onto your left eye and that's why you created that evil robot, Chyna just gave you an opportunity to exert your revenge and you took it," Amy said then she got up and sat next to Chris Jericho and put her hand on his shoulder, "But I tell you right now if you were to forgive Hunter and put all that mess behind you and move on for good, your left eye would grow back just like that," Amy said snapping her fingers.

"Just like that?" Jericho said snapping his fingers.

"Just like that," Amy said snapping her fingers again, "Jesus said if you have faith the size of a mustard seed you can move mountains. Why don't you move your mountain now Jericho and forgive Hunter for what he did to you?"

Jericho sighed looking down at his hands, "You know God's given me a lot of new things too, He's given me Stephanie and a set of twins but everytime I look in the mirror I feel like something's missing," he said pointing to his left eye, "When I think back to what happened I get so mad that the very idea that Hunter is still walking on this Earth makes me feel like God doesn't care about me. Until that feeling goes away I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him,"

"So you're more than happy to see Hunter's family, friends and co-workers put through Hell because you can't let go is that what you're telling me Chris?" Shawn said indignantly.

"You're a smart guy Shawn I'm sure you'll be able to pick up the pieces when Hunter goes completely nuts," Jericho said and Shawn frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shawn asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Well so far Rex really hasn't caused Hunter to do any real damage, apart from breaking poor little Ro-Ro's heart," Jericho said mockingly pretending to cry and Shawn clenched his fists, "but I think the fun and games are gonna come to an end very soon,"

"Look just tell us how to turn off the dog," Amy said firmly.

"And ruin the big finish, I don't think so," Jericho said getting up.

"What big finish what are you talking about?" Amy asked irritated.

"Yeah be more specific," Shawn said.

"Get out, is that specific enough for you?" Jericho replied and went upstairs leaving the Anointed Couple to burn with Righteous Indignation in Jericho's kitchen. A loud guitar riff thundered through the house causing Amy and Shawn to seize up and Jericho made his feelings towards them very clear.

"_Get out-get out, get-out-get out, get out of my house right NOW!" _he sang very badly and Shawn and Amy left his apartment not because he told them to but because his singing was so awful.

"I wanna know what this "big finish" is," Shawn said his cheeks throbbing with anger.

"I do too honey but I couldn't stay in that place one minute longer," Amy said trying to get the hearing back in her ears.

"Should we set the place on fire?" Shawn asked her and she shook her head.

"No," she replied and gave Shawn a mischievous grin, "but I don't think God would mind if we gave him a little warning," she said and Shawn nodded knowing what she meant. They held hands and their Righteous Indignation flared up and set Chris Jericho's guitar on fire. Jericho tried to put it out but it wouldn't stop burning: this was no average fire he was dealing with. Finally he threw it out the back window into the pool but the water didn't extinguish the flame and the guitar continued to burn. It was a warning and Jericho resented it very much. He ran outside to give the Anointed Couple a piece of his mind but by the time he got there they were gone.

"Very funny you guys, we'll see who's laughing when Rex is gets through with Hunter!" he yelled down the street and a loud whoosh sent Jericho to the back of the apartment where the fire had spread from the guitar to the whole pool. He was pretty sure that meant the Anointed Couple were mad at him but it didn't mean he wasn't gonna go through with his plan to hijack Hunter's mind and turn it upside down.


	14. The Love Machine

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Fourteen – The Love Machine

Back at The Sandbox, the house was starting to get lonely; Shawn and Amy hadn't come back from Los Angeles yet and Hunter had spent the whole day playing outside with Rex. Chyna sat in the living room and sighed waiting for Jeff Hardy to arrive and bring some much needed color into a suddenly dull and lifeless home where it was still raining inside. Finally the Charismatic Enigma arrived and Chyna buzzed Jeff Hardy in, she opened the door and went to greet him but Hunter got to him first.

"Jeff just the man I wanted to see," Hunter said throwing his hand over Jeff's shoulder and instantly Jeff knew something was wrong because Hunter never greeted him like this.

"You okay boss?" Jeff asked Hunter suspiciously.

"Yeah I'm fine, I got Rex back life is sweet!" Hunter said and Jeff looked down and saw the robot dog walking beside Hunter.

"You still playing with that thing?" Jeff asked puzzled and Hunter looked a little hurt.

"You sound like that guy that's always here," he said.

"You mean Shawn?" Jeff asked.

"That's it Shawn," Hunter said.

"You forgot your best friend's name?" Jeff said baffled as they entered the Sandbox, "Hi Chyna," Jeff said to the First Lady of DX.

"Hey Jeff," Chyna said.

"Shawn's not my best friend, my best friend is right here," Hunter said picking up Rex and Jeff laughed thinking the whole thing was a joke.

"Very funny Hunter, where is HBK anyway?" Jeff asked looking around and Hunter shrugged.

"I don't know, that lady with the red hair is missing too," he said and Jeff furrowed his brow.

"You mean Amy?" he said puzzled.

"Yeah that's it," Hunter said and Jeff scratched his head confused and his hand was wet, then he realized it was raining on the inside.

"Whoa," he said looking up and seeing the rain come down, "Anyway I heard Aurora's windmill needs fixing," Jeff said looking to where the windmill was the last time he was at the Sandbox, "I bought some material and I'll get to work as soon as possibly . . ." Jeff trailed off when he saw the shattered bits of wood in a pile on the floor just outside the living room. He hurried over to it and dropped to his knees to take a closer look, the windmill had been completely destroyed. "Oh my God, what happened to Aurora's windmill?" he said in disbelief at what he was seeing.

"Oh that," Hunter said indifferently, "Aurora tried to hurt Rex so I smashed it with my sledgehammer," he said and Jeff Hardy shook his head like he hadn't heard Hunter right. He got up and looked Hunter directly in the face.

"Could you repeat that I'm not sure I heard you right?" Jeff said.

"I said I smashed that little windmill with my sledgehammer," Hunter said and Jeff looked at Chyna who looked down not wanting to talk about it and Jeff looked back to Hunter.

"First of all it wasn't a little windmill, I spent weeks making it because I knew how much your daughter was gonna love it. Second of all how could you be so cruel?" Jeff said in complete shock.

"I warned her she went too far and so she paid the consequences," Hunter said and Jeff thought he was in the twilight zone and the inside rain wasn't making it any easier.

"This was a gift for your 2 year-old daughter! How could you care more about a stupid piece of plastic than your own flesh and blood?" Jeff said horrified and Rex barked at him, "Don't you bark at me you stupid mutt," Jeff replied and Hunter's face darkened.

"Don't you talk to Rex like that," Hunter said and Jeff shook his head in disbelief.

"Have you lost your mind man? I thought you would have thrown it in the closet and forgotten about it by now," Jeff said and Hunter's face stated to pulsate and Chyna got nervous.

"Jeff get out of here right now," Joanie said motioning Jeff towards the door.

"But I've gotta rebuild the windmill," Jeff said as Chyna pushed him outside.

"You can do it another time," Chyna said but Jeff stopped her from closing the door.

"Where's Amy I wanna talk to her," Jeff said.

"She's in Los Angeles with Shawn," Chyna said shortly.

"Well can I say hello to Aurora before I go?" Jeff asked.

"They took Aurora with them okay?" Chyna said impatiently.

"Look just let me rebuild the windmill okay? I think it would be nice for when she gets back, I won't mouth off to Hunter," Jeff said and Chyna looked over at Hunter who was looking at Jeff menacingly but she agreed that it would be nice if Aurora did have her windmill back.

"But I thought you said it took you weeks to build?" Chyna said.

"I spent most of that time either sleeping or making out with Ashley and she's not around so I should be finished by tomorrow," Jeff said and Joanie relented.

"Okay but be quick about it okay?" Joanie said and Jeff frowned.

"What are you scared or something?" Jeff said looking back at Hunter.

"No," Joanie replied but Jeff could tell she was.

"What's going on Joanie?" Jeff asked and Chyna took a pause not sure whether she should lie or tell the truth.

"I think I may have made a big mistake," Chyna said opting for the truth since lies had gotten her into so much trouble.

"Walk with me to the truck," Jeff said and Joanie walked with him down the path to the outside of the Sandbox and told him everything and Hunter watched from the window with Rex in his arms his face still dark and menacing.

"Close the door," Rex said and Hunter closed the front door trapping himself in the Sandbox with the very thing that was trying to destroy him.

Trish and Randy stayed over at The Nashes with the ARK Angels, Brandon and Cassidy Montenegro. Carlito and Edge called wanting to stay over as-well, not just because they wanted to hang out but because they wanted to know what was going on with the robot dog. There was a lot going on with Ruby now; the ARK Angels and Trish Stratus had prayed over the iron heart and removed the curse, Ruby was no longer a threat to Trish and Randy now that the curse was lifted but Cameron told them that the robot dog was key to saving Hunter from Rex who too was carrying a cursed iron heart. The only thing that could stop Rex was another robot dog that could counter it in every single way. In order to make sure that happened over the next few days Trish and Randy had to demonstrate love to Ruby, being an intelligent device Ruby would adapt to whatever emotional environment it was in and if it was surrounded by enough love it would be powerful enough to destroy Rex, a machine motivated by hate. When Brandon asked why they couldn't just destroy Rex Cameron explained that Hunter would lash out against anyone that tried to separate him and Rex so this was the only way to go.

"Wow this is some mission you guys have got going on," Kevin Nash said as Cameron explained the whole thing to his Big Sexy Uncle who sat in his favorite chair with a beer in his hand, "Why doesn't the dog just sleep with me and the Mrs tonight then it would know what love is all about," he said and LC and Cameron turned away hoping they wouldn't throw up while Tristen covered his head in embarrassment.

"That's not the kind of love Ruby needs to see Uncle Nash," Cameron said, "Trish and Randy are where love is at right now and I'm hoping Ruby will feed off it and prove that love is more powerful than hate,"

"Who doesn't know that already?" Kevin Nash asked as Tamara came and sat on his lap.

"Jericho doesn't know it," Trish replied her brow furrowing with concern over what she knew Hunter was gonna do because of Rex.

"You okay Trish?" Randy said squeezing Trish's shoulder and pulling her closer. Trish knew Cameron's plan had to go just right if they were going to stop Hunter from doing what Jericho had programmed Rex to make him do.

"I'm fine I just feel sorry for Jericho that's all, he's so stubborn it's frustrating," Trish said.

"You'd think with everything God has given him he'd be a little more appreciative of life and how wonderful it can be," Tamara said swigging some of her husband's beer and Ruby looked up at her attentively, "There's not a day that goes by that I don't give thanks for everything I have.

Kevin Nash's face creased up in gladness, "Sweetie that's so nice!" he said and gave his wife a big squeeze and she spilled the beer on the carpet.

"Careful Kevin!" Tamara said as he kissed her up and down her neck. Ruby went over to the beer and licked it off the carpet with its mechanical felt tongue.

"Ruby no, come here girl!" Trish said calling for Ruby to come over her, "Randy get me some tissue please," she asked her boyfriend as Ruby jumped up on her lap. She took the tissue and wiped the beer of its face, "Beer is not good for you," Trish said.

"Why did Ruby lick the beer?" Tamara asked getting another one out of the fridge.

"Because you and Uncle Nash were loving on each other and Ruby was watching, when it saw Aunt Tammy drink the beer and then Uncle Nash hugged and kissed her it thought that was part of love. See I told you Ruby's a very intelligent device that's why I'm trusting Randy and Trish with it," Cameron said.

"I see, wow that's an awesome responsibility do you think you guys are up to it?" Tamara asked Trish and Randy who looked at each other and smiled, seeing the look in their eyes she retracted her question, "Nevermind," she said with a smile taking another sip of her beer then the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," she said jumping off Keivn Nash's big lap to answer the door.

"Tammy!" Angelina Love cried holding her arms out to Tamara Nash who was a regular down at the Impact Zone.

"Angie!" Tamara cried back and she embraced Angelina Love, then her eyes went to the tall blond behind her, "Uh-oh here comes trouble, what brings you to Orlando Edge?" Tamara asked the Rated R Superstar.

"You've got your arms around it," Edge replied putting his arm around Angelina and Tamara waved to Carlito and MVP who had their arms around Roxxi Laveaux and Gail Kim, "Well it looks like Ruby's gonna be taking notes tonight," she said and Edge and Carlito furrowed their brows wondering what she meant.

"What's going on guys?" Edge said coming into the living room.

"Yo Edge what's happening man?" Kevin Nash said getting up and giving Edge a hug then he did the same to Carlito and MVP and Ruby watched curiously from Trish's lap.

"Don't mind them Ruby, beer makes you really friendly but it's not love," Trish told Ruby who listened attentively.

"What are you talking about Trish I love these guys, Carlito's here all the time aren't cha Carlos?" Kevin Nash said ruffling Carlito's afro.

"The perils of living in Central Florida," Tamara said to Roxxi who laughed. Ruby jumped up on Randy's shoulder and ruffled his hair in the same way that Kevin Nash ruffled Carlito's but it felt like Randy's head was being grated.

"No Ruby," Trish said taking Ruby off of Randy's shoulder, "could everyone not use the word 'love' so recklessly? Everytime you use it Ruby thinks what you do is love," Trish told everyone.

"What's going on?" Roxxi asked Trish coming over to her and the Legend Killer, "Hey your dog's not barking anymore,"

"Yeah we fixed it and now we're gonna use it to save Uncle Hunter," Cheyenne said.

"How are you gonna do that?" Gail Kim asked.

"By turning it into a love machine," Cameron said.

"A love machine?" MVP said confused.

"Yeah a love machine, you know love is the most powerful weapon in the world right Montell?" Brandon said to the former US Champion.

"Yeah I know but what's that got to do with saving Hunter from ruining Smackdown again?" MVP asked.

"Love is gonna make Ruby so powerful it will take down Rex and Hunter won't be brainwashed anymore," Cameron said and MVP nodded.

"Sounds good to me, I don't want my man looking stupid," Gail Kim said smiling at MVP and he leaned over and kissed her.

"Thanks Gail," he said and Ruby watched attentively.

"If you guys need a love machine why don't you just use me?" Edge said thrusting his hips back and forth and Ruby stood on its hind legs and did the same making everyone laugh.

"No Ruby, whatever you do, don't copy Edge!" Trish said and Ruby sat back down, "And you don't say "love machine" anymore," Trish said to Edge.

"But I am a love machine," Edge said wiggling his hips again and Trish and Randy looked down at Ruby but this time it didn't move.

"Ruby listened to you," Randy said surprised.

"See I told you, Ruby couldn't be in better hands," Cameron said.

"Speaking of hands who wants to help me serve dinner?" Tamara Nash asked.

"That sounds like a job for Trish and Randy," Kevin Nash said making himself comfortable in his favorite chair and everyone else agreed. Trish and Randy got up without complaining and followed Tamara Nash into the kitchen and Ruby followed behind them. They helped Tammy put the food out onto the dining table and while it wasn't big enough to carry the heavy plates, Ruby put out all the cutlery much to Tammy's surprise. "If only I could get Big and Little Sexy to do that," she said and looked at a serrated knife, "I think this is what Kevin used to cut Tristen's hair," she said and Randy snickered bringing over a plate of potatoes.

"Hmmm I love potatoes," he said inhaling the smell and Ruby copied him, Randy rubbed Ruby's titanium head, "Shame you won't be able to eat them," he said and he turned to get some more of the food.

"Here take these vegetables," Trish said and she slipped as she passed Randy the dish, the vegetables went flying up but Randy caught her before she fell. Ruby got underneath the vegetable dish and it landed on its back without causing a dent or spill.

"That was close," Tamara said taking the dish off of Ruby's back and putting it on the dining table, "thank you Ruby," she said petting Ruby and the robot dog turned to see Randy holding Trish.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked her.

"Yeah thanks to you," Trish replied looking deeply into Randy's eyes and Ruby watched taking in the whole scene never having seen anything like this before and it was very powerful.


	15. Lockdown

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Fifteen – Lockdown

LAX Airport around 6pm:

Shawn and Amy walked through the airport to their gate slowly both trying to keep their Righteous Indignation under control but everyone around them could feel the heat when they walked by and it wasn't the usual kind of heat familiar to Los Angelinos. It was a heat that put people on alert and made them look deep inside themselves to see if there was anything inside them that might upset God so in that sense it was a good thing, Shawn and Amy wanted to have that affect on Jericho but the man's mind was made up: he hated Hunter and he wanted him to suffer immensely for taking out his left eye and by the sounds of it suffer Hunter would.

"How long's this flight?" Shawn said as they sat down in the lounge area, Amy tried to eat a bag of chocolates but they just melted in her hands.

"Four hours," she replied throwing the bag away and Shawn sighed and the air that came out his mouth licked the people sitting across from them and they suddenly got the urge to read the Bible.

"This is gonna be a hot flight," Shawn said and he put down the copy of the Christian Science Monitor he had bought, the pages were all curled up because of the heat coming from his fingers, he couldn't help it cooling off was not an option, "Can you believe Jericho?" he said to Amy.

"No," she replied trying to stop her hair from going wild but it was hard with her Righteous Indignation burning so deeply inside of her, "What's worse is there's nothing we can do about it," she said.

"That's the worst part," Shawn said putting his head down.

"Have you called Cameron?" Amy asked him.

"I tried but my cell-phone almost melted in my hands," he replied.

"Oh boy," Amy replied, "I'm sure the ARK Angels will come up with a solution, I don't think this is a problem we can fix,"

"You mean short of killing Jericho?" Shawn said his hair starting to come out of his ponytail and Amy put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Shawn don't think like that, it's not an option," Amy said but her hand was as hot as Shawn's shoulder because she was going against her God given instincts.

"It is an option but we've decided not to take it out of love for Stephanie and her two unborn children. If anyone else threatened Hunter like this we wouldn't even be having this conversation," Shawn said.

"This is why God dispatched the ARK Angels, he knew we'd need help in making these kind of decisions and because of them we have that option," Amy said and Shawn nodded.

"That's true," he said calming down, "Thank God for our children, I wonder what solution they've come up with?" he said.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it's better than ours," Amy said leaning on Shawn's shoulder, they both had cooled down.

"I've felt like killing Jericho before but today was the only time I wanted to go through with it," Shawn said and Amy nodded, thanks to the ARK Angels that wouldn't be necessary.

"Flight 1082 to Hartford, Connecticut is now boarding," the airline clerk said and the Anointed Couple got in line to board, "God bless you all and have a safe flight," she added with a big smile and Shawn and Amy smiled at each other knowing that their Anointing had brought God to the attention of everyone in the airport and that made at least part of their trip worth it.

When the DX Machine pulled up to the Sandbox it was night and Jeff Hardy's truck was in the driveway but they could see it because it was painted in bright fluorescent colors.

"Looks like we got a visitor," Shawn said helping Amy out of the Hummer limousine.

"Jeff must have come to fix the windmill," Amy said thinking Joanie had the sense to call him.

"Then why is he sitting outside?" Shawn said and on closer inspection Shawn and Amy saw that both Jeff and Joanie were outside the Sandbox. Joanie turned to them when she heard them coming and ran to them frantically.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Amy asked.

"We're locked out," Joanie replied with tears in her eyes.

"What?!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Hunter locked us out and he won't open the door, even the windows are locked," Jeff said.

"You mean he's locked himself in there with that robot dog?" Shawn said and Joanie nodded. Shawn paced back and forth then he walked around to Hunter's bedroom and yelled up to his window, "Hunter!" he cried but there was no answer and Shawn didn't like that one bit. He pulled his key out.

"What are you doing?" Amy asked him.

"I'm going in I can't leave him in there with that dog," Shawn said but Amy pulled his arm back.

"Then what are you gonna do when you get in there?" Amy said, "You can't talk to him that dog has obviously taken complete control of him!"

"She's right Shawn when I asked him where you were he didn't even remember your name," Jeff Hardy said and Shawn covered his mouth terrified about leaving Hunter alone with Rex one second longer.

"Cameron?" he said calling his son.

"Dad are you okay?" Cameron asked noticing how scared his dad sounded.

"Hunter locked us out of the house and he's in there alone with Rex," Shawn said.

"Is Jeff there with you?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah he is why?" Shawn asked.

"Go home with Jeff, don't try to get back in the house," Cameron said and Shawn panicked.

"No son you don't understand, me and Amy went to see Chris Jericho and he said Rex is gonna make Hunter do something really bad," Shawn explained.

"I know but there's nothing you can do about it dad, if you go in there you're just gonna over-react and try to take Rex away from Uncle Hunter and then you know what will happen don't you?" Cameron said and Shawn nodded.

"Yeah I do," Shawn said but the idea of leaving Hunter alone with Rex knowing what was going to happen was too much to bear, "but I gotta do something Cam, Hunter's my best friend I can't just walk away and do nothing,"

"Trust me dad walking away is the best thing you can do. Go to the Hardyz help Jeff build Aurora a new windmill and don't worry, we've got this all under control," Cameron consoled his father and Shawn nodded wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Okay, I'll see you in New York," Shawn said, "I love you son,"

"I love you too dad and don't worry, everything's gonna be alright," Cameron said and hung up and turned to see Ruby staring at him taking it all in and becoming a real student of love.

"Cameron says we should go home with you," Shawn told Jeff who clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Yeah you can help me build a new windmill for Aurora!" Jeff Hardy said and Shawn nodded and Amy hugged him.

"It's probably best that we are locked out, with everything that's going on I would probably throw Rex out of the window if I saw him right now. The ARK Angels have got it all under control," Amy said and Shawn rubbed her back and noticed that the ground had been dug up.

"Hunter called a construction worker to dig Rex out of the ground didn't he?" Shawn asked Joanie who nodded her eyes red with tears.

"Yeah, you were right," Joanie said and Amy turned around to her.

"About everything?" she asked Joanie and suddenly the First Lady of DX didn't seem so upset.

"About Rex," she said and Jeff noticed the tension between the three amigos immediately.

"Let's go guys you look like you could all do with a good night's sleep," then he remembered that sleep wasn't going to be an option tonight, "I totally forgot Matt's throwing Shannon Moore a birthday party!" he said and Amy, Shawn and Joanie exchanged glances; the last thing they wanted to do was party unfortunately tonight going home was not an option.

Backstage at Universal Studios, Impact was in progress and the ARK Angels, Brandon, Cassidy and Tristen watched backstage as the TNA wrestlers did what they did best while Edge, Carlito and MVP debated on whether or not they should leave and go to Shannon Moore's birthday party in North Carolina.

"Guys what excuse can we have not to go? NC's only two hours away from here," MVP said.

"Velvet Sky's going," Carlito said.

"Well if Velvet Sky's going you know Angelina's going," MVP said.

"Well if Angelina's going I'm definitely going," Edge said.

"Okay but if Gail says she's not going then I'm not going," MVP said.

"That's fine," Edge and Carlito said at the same-time and MVP gave them an offended look.

"Okay yeah you guys go ahead and celebrate Shannon's birthday, I'll be here to witness what all of you are gonna miss – Trish and Randy getting it on!" MVP bragged and Carlito and Edge realized he had a point.

"We have to persuade Trish and Randy to go to this party, the gap is getting smaller by the minute!" Edge said.

"But how, they don't have any close friends there?" Carlito said.

"They do now," Cameron said, "my dad and my mom are staying over at Matt's tonight,"

"They are, brilliant!" Edge said ecstatically, "Then Trish and Randy will definitely go,"

"How is Matt gonna hold all of us?" Carlito asked.

"Matt will figure it out, he could just send Shannon home," Edge said and Carlito nodded, "Why are Amy and Shawn going down South anyway?" Edge asked Cameron.

"Because they got locked out of the Sandbox," Cameron replied.

"The dog locked them out of their house?" Edge said in shock.

"Well he told Hunter to," Cameron said and Carlito and Edge shook their heads.

"That dog's got Hunter completely brainwashed," Carlito said and LC shook her head.

"I bet my mom's feeling pretty bad she asked Jericho for help now," she said and Cameron half-shrugged.

"Well she does but she's not sorry because Hunter is completely against our you-know-what," Cameron said and LC's face tightened with rage just like her father when he got mad.

"Well that's just great!" she said sarcastically stamping her feet, "Well that's it now then isn't it? We can't have our you-know-what without my dad's agreement!"

Cameron chuckled and put his arm around his girlfriend, "LC-LC, my darling LC, you should know by now that it isn't over until God says its over and guess what God told me?" he asked her and a little smile crept up on LC's face.

"What?" she said hopefully.

"It isn't over," Cameron said and kissed her on the cheek and she hugged him, their affection towards each other made Carlito, Edge and MVP wonder what the you-know-what was. Ruby watched from behind then jumped up into Trish's arms, climbed up onto her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek.

"Its learning," Trish said to Randy and he gave Trish a kiss of his own which judging from the smile on her face Trish appreciated very much.

"Hey you guys Shawn and Amy are gonna be at Matt Hardy's place for Shannon Moore's birthday party tonight, are you gonna come along with us?" Edge asked them.

"We're there," Trish said and she turned to Randy, "aren't we?" she asked him.

"We sure are," he replied and he remembered the announcement he was supposed to make back at Carlito's house and this time nothing was gonna hold him back.

Matt Hardy's house, Cameron, NC at midnight:

The man of the house stood by his door and welcomed guest after guest into his house and it was filling up a lot more than he had thought it would much to Shannon Moore's delight.

"Man I didn't know I was so popular!" he said.

"You're not," Matt said as Edge came through the door to a lively party.

"I'm only here because Angelina's here," he said to Shannon.

"And I'm only here because Velvet Sky's here," Angelina said to Shannon.

"And I'm only here because CM Punk is here," Velvet Sky said putting her arm around her boyfriend and Shannon Moore frowned.

"So nobody came to see me and celebrate my birthday?" he said.

"Hey we're here!" Matt said gesturing to himself and his brother and Shannon rolled his eyes.

"You should be this is your house!" Shannon replied agitated and Matt and Jeff gave him a hug to put the smile back on his face and it worked. Randy frowned while Ruby sat on Trish's shoulder watching the blatantly display of male-on-male affection.

"I don't think Ruby needs to see this kind of love," Randy said and Trish frowned.

"What kind of love?" she asked.

"You know, the gay kind," Randy replied and MVP, Edge and Carlito laughed.

"Well Jeff, Matt and Shannon have been friends for years, we call that childhood friendship, that's a very rare yet precious kind of love," Trish told Ruby who took this new information in keenly.

"Oh your dog is adorable," Velvet Sky said petting Ruby who looked her up and down noticing the tattooed man to her right.

"This is Velvet and Punk, a new kind of love," Trish told Ruby.

"As opposed to Carlito and Roxxi which is just a weird kind of love," Velvet said to her TNA rival and Roxxi and Carlito stuck their tongues out at Velvet and Punk and Ruby copied them.

"Guys please be nicer to each other, I'm teaching Ruby what love is all about," Trish admonished them.

"Why?" Velvet asked curiously.

"To turn Ruby into a powerful fighting machine," Randy Orton said.

"That's easy just put Ruby in the ring with Punk and she'll get a lesson she'll never forget," Velvet said pretending to punch Punk, "Isn't that right baby?"

"You got it babe," Punk replied and Ruby started to punch the air with its mechanical paws.

"That move might come in handy," Randy said until Ruby directed one of the punches to his chin, "Ow!" he said.

"Quit it you guys!" Trish said to Punk and Velvet who apologized, "Let's go for a walk," Trish said taking Randy's hand and leaving before Ruby got any other examples of what love was not all about.

"Do you think they should be going outside with that bear warning we got earlier today?" Shannon asked Matt who shrugged.

"They'll be fine, go mingle with some of your new friends before they forget why they're here and go home," Matt Hardy said.

"I better hurry up!" Shannon said and made the rounds around the room re-introducing himself to everybody much to Jeff and Matt's enjoyment.

"How were things at the Sandbox?" Matt asked Jeff who sighed rubbing his head.

"Oh man, where do I begin?" Jeff wondered and he told Matt what was going on in Greenwich, Connecticut. Meanwhile in the living room Amy, Shawn and Joanie were having their own debate about what love really was all about. Minutes later Amy bailed, she was too tired to argue.

"I'm going to bed, Shawn don't be long okay?" Amy said to her husband patting him on the side before diverting to the kitchen en route to the bedroom.

"Don't you think that all this misfortune could have been avoided if you'd just accept LC and Cameron's betrothal, give them your blessing and be happy for them?" Shawn asked Joanie.

"No Shawn I don't and there's nothing you can do to change that!" Joanie snapped.

"So you don't care that Hunter is trapped in a house with some device that's been created to destroy his life, is that what you're telling me?" Shawn said in disbelief.

"He'll be alright Shawn, you said the ARK Angels are working on it," Chyna replied.

"They wouldn't have to if you would stop being so stubborn!" Shawn yelled, "You know Joanie I don't even know who you are anymore," Shawn said.

"I'm a woman who believes in freedom of choice!" Joanie said.

"But they want it, we all want it for them! You're just like Jericho, you're completely stubborn!" Shawn said and Joanie walked away.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore," she said storming out of the house and Shawn followed her.

"Well I'm not done talking!" he said and turned Joanie around, "What are you gonna say to Hunter when he realizes that you were the cause of all this?"

"I'll say I'm sorry and ask for his forgiveness," Joanie replied.

"Well what if he doesn't forgive you?" Shawn asked.

"Well then he's no better than Chris Jericho," Joanie said and Shawn didn't say anything, the idea of Hunter ending up like Chris Jericho made him physically ill.

"Everybody come quick, there's a bear outside!" Gail Kim called from the window and everyone came over to see it.

"Trish and Randy are out there!" Matt Hardy said in horror and Shawn pulled the door open and ran outside to find them.

"Trish, Randy?" he called then he saw them, Randy was trying to move Trish back but she kept on coming forward because the bear was all over Randy.

"Randy's fighting the bear!" MVP said and everyone went outside to see the fight. Trish tried to pull Randy away again but he didn't want the bear to go near her.

"Trish get back!" he called out with the bear pawing at him.

"No I won't leave you!" Trish yelled and Shawn pulled her away, "Let me go!" Trish said fighting against Shawn but there was no way Shawn was gonna let Trish get hurt. Randy on the other hand was willing to get hurt because as long as the bear was around Trish was still in danger, so he fought the bear much to everyone's amazement and didn't back up once. He ducked its paw and avoided being crushed in a bear hug and he circled the bear until it got dizzy. Trish watched alarmed but exhilarated by Randy's bravery, then out of nowhere Randy hit the bear with an RKO slamming the bear to the ground with his patented finisher and everyone gasped then broke out in a roar of applause. Shawn let Trish go and she ran over to him and hugged him much like the bear would have but without the killing instinct. Shawn walked them both back into the house and Amy pulled up the guest bedroom window and shouted down at everyone.

"Who is being loud?" she said, she had been sleeping for awhile and normally she could sleep through noise but this was a different kind of noise.

"Oh honey you missed it, Randy Orton RKO'd a bear!" Shawn called up to her.

"That's great honey, so am I gonna be sleeping alone tonight or what?" she said.

"Goodnight everybody and try to keep it down!" he said and ran up to her while everyone continued to applaud Randy's courageous act.

"You were amazing," Trish said putting her hands on his shoulders and looking lovingly into his eyes.

"I just didn't want to see you get hurt," Randy replied bashfully and Trish was overwhelmed.

"You're always trying to save me," she said emotionally and she knew there was no point in waiting for him to say what she had to say right now, "I love you Randy Orton," she said and the whole room gasped.

Now Randy was overwhelmed with emotion, "That was gonna be my line, I've been waiting for the right moment, thanks for stealing it from me," he said and finally they did what everyone was waiting for them to do, they closed the gap and kissed each other passionately in front of all of Shannon Moore's friends.

"This is the best birthday party I have ever been to in my life!" Angelina Love cried and all the Knockouts and Divas cried over each other while the men pretended that what they had just seen didn't make them want to cry as-well and Ruby was given a powerful example of what love was all about and if its heart wasn't made out of iron it would have started beating.


	16. Beware of the Dog

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Sixteen – Beware of the Dog

Hunter hadn't slept all night and he was completely wired, not only that he had started to forget things and was now relying on Rex for all his information. It was still raining in the house but Hunter was too out of it to care which was just the way Rex wanted it. Hunter walked through the East Wing and down the stairs to the foyer where the family portraits were hung. He looked up at them curiously his wet hair sticking to his face and Rex sat on his right shoulder.

"Who are these people?" he asked Rex.

"They used to live here with you but they don't anymore, it's just you and me," Rex said and Hunter petted him.

"You're a good dog Rex," Hunter said fondly.

"I know," Rex replied and Hunter cocked his head to the side at the portrait of Shawn, Amy, Chyna and the ARK Angels.

"Who is this one?" Hunter asked pointing to Shawn.

"You work together but recently he's criticized a lot of your decisions," Rex said.

"He has?" Hunter asked not remembering a thing.

"Yes he thinks your ideas are stupid and that you are running the company into the ground," Rex said and Hunter grew angry.

"But it's my company, right?" he asked Rex but he wasn't at all sure.

"Yes it is and this man is trying to take it away from you," Rex said about HBK and Hunter clenched his jaw.

"We have to stop him Rex," Hunter said adamantly.

"Don't worry we will, at the house show in Philadelphia you'll lay down the law," Rex said and Hunter nodded, "You don't need him telling you what to do, you give the order and things get done,"

"That's right!" Hunter said getting really riled up.

"You won't take no for an answer," Rex said.

"No I won't!" Hunter declared and Rex jumped off his shoulder ran upstairs and came back down with Hunter's sledgehammer.

"And if anyone tries to stop you, lay down the law with this," Rex said and Hunter looked at the heavy device and suddenly became enamored with it. When he picked it up it felt familiar, like he had held it before.

"Wow a sledgehammer," he said impressed by the deadly weapon.

"Give it a try, tear that portrait off the wall," Rex said nodding to the portrait of Shawn, Hunter, Chyna, Amy and the ARK Angels of DX. Hunter swung the sledgehammer high above his head but he didn't hit the portrait.

"You know this is a pretty awesome portrait, it would be a shame to destroy it," Hunter said and Rex jumped on Triple H's right shoulder putting itself in a place of authority.

"Shawn and Amy want to control you, they want to take over your family that's why they wanted LC and Cameron to get betrothed. Destroy this portrait with your sledgehammer, tear it to shreds and then replace it with a portrait of your real family, Chyna, LC and Aurora," Rex said.

"Which ones are they?" Hunter said his memory failing him as he looked at the portrait.

"The woman next to you is Chyna, the baby in your arms is Aurora and the little girl standing next to the little boy is LC," Rex said and Hunter smiled at the little girl and the little boy standing next to each other.

"They look so cute together," Hunter said fondly.

"They mustn't be together or else Shawn and Amy will take over your family and you'll lose everything!" Rex warned him and Hunter furrowed his brow.

"Which ones are Shawn and Amy?" he asked Rex.

"Shawn is the man standing behind the little boy and Amy is the red head standing next to him," Rex said and Hunter smiled again.

"What a beautiful family," he said looking at Shawn, Amy, Cameron and Cheyenne, "Are they happy?" Hunter asked Rex.

"It doesn't matter if they're happy the only thing that matters is your happiness!" Rex insisted.

"You know you're pretty emotional for a robot dog," Hunter said.

"Hunter, I want you to repeat after me: "All that matters is my happiness," say it," Rex commanded Hunter.

"All that matters is my happiness," Hunter repeated.

"And everyone else can go to Hell", say it," Rex commanded.

"And everyone else can go to Hell," Hunter repeated.

"If you believe that destroy this portrait," Rex said and moments later Hunter was no longer looking at the portrait of his family and closest friends with deep admiration, he was smashing it to bits with vigor. Rex surveyed the damage, the torn bits of paper and smashed pieces of glass surrounding Hunter indicating the severity of the destructive act.

"I've got a pain in my chest," Hunter said putting his hand on his chest.

"Ignore that feeling it will go away in time," Rex said.

"Okay," Hunter said, "Are you sure it's not my heart?" he asked Rex the pain around his chest intensifying and a deep depression coming over him.

"Hunter repeat after me, "I will regret nothing because I never make mistakes," say it," Rex commanded.

"I will regret nothing because I never make mistakes," Hunter repeated and moments later he believed it and ignored the pain searing through his heart and soul after the terrible thing he had just done.

"After the house show in Philadelphia we'll get Chyna, LC and Aurora and you'll have your real family back," Rex said and Hunter nodded.

"What do we do now?" he asked Rex.

"Right now we go upstairs and throw all of Amy, Shawn, Cheyenne and Cameron's stuff out of the house," Rex said.

"What if they come back?" Hunter asked.

"Then it'll all be outside waiting for them," Rex replied.

"You're funny Rex," Hunter said and went upstairs while it continued to pour down in the Sandbox and started to clear out Amy, Shawn, Cheyenne and Cameron's stuff. One more day with Rex and Hunter would be devoid of regret, sensitivity and heart and like Rex he too would be a paranoid android.

Matt Hardy's house, Cameron, NC at 10am:

Shannon Moore was officially a year older and he like everyone else at Matt Hardy's house had already forgotten about it. Before everyone crashed the topic on everyone's lips was not that Shannon seemed to have as many tattoos as he did birthdays but that Randy Orton and Trish Stratus exchanged "I love yous" last night. However there was a dispute over the sincerity of the "I love you" exchange and MVP and Edge were on opposite sides of the debate.

"We don't know if that "I love you" was real, Randy had just saved Trish from a bear I would have said "I love you" after that," MVP said and Gail Kim and Angelina Love laughed.

"That "I love you" was real okay? I've been watching Trish and Randy for months they have been heading to this "I love you" exchange and last night it finally came to pass and you know what that means," Edge said jerking his eyebrows up and down excitedly.

"It means there will soon be a "Will you marry me?" exchange," Matt Hardy said.

"Followed by a "We're having a baby!" exchange!" Carlito added and Edge, Matt Hardy and Edge started to celebrate while Gail, Angelina, Ashley, Jeff Hardy and MVP sat on their hands.

"Why aren't you guys celebrating?" Edge asked the Knockouts suspiciously.

"I'm with Montell I don't think that "I love you" exchange was genuine," Angelina Love said.

"Thank you!" MVP said throwing his hands up.

"You were excited last night," Edge argued.

"Things always look clearer in the light of day and I clearly see that ya'll are getting all excited other nothing," MVP said and the TNA Knockouts nodded, except for Roxxi who was just as convinced as Carlito was that the "I love you" exchange was real.

"I think they meant it," Roxxi said.

"Why?" Gail Kim asked her.

"Because I saw the look on Randy's face when we were at the Holy Land Experience," Roxxi said.

"You know Randy was thinking about Trish during the Wedding at Cana," Carlito said.

"You went to the Holy Land Experience without me?" Angelina asked Roxxi who gave Angie an apologetic look.

"I didn't think you'd wanna go without Edge," she said and Angelina gasped offended.

"You think I gotta have Edge with me at all times like some pathetic lap dog?" Angelina said and Roxxi put her hands up innocently.

"I'm gonna get some orange juice," Edge said getting up and Angelina grabbed his leg and pulled on it.

"Can I come with you?" she said desperately and Edge frowned at her while everyone muffled their laughter.

"Angie seriously that is not cool, right Carlito?" Edge asked the cool one who shook his head at Angelina in disapproval.

"On the coolness scale that just put you from 10 to 1 Angie baby," Carlito said and everyone burst out laughing.

"Well I don't get to see him that often," Angelina said in her own defense.

"The man still needs both his legs to get to the kitchen," MVP said and Gail Kim got up.

"I think I'll go wash my hair," she said and MVP pulled on her leg.

"I'll lather then you can rinse!" he said and Matt and Jeff burst out laughing while Gail Kim pulled her leg back and went upstairs.

"How many cool points did MVP just lose?" Roxxi asked Carlito.

"The cool-o-meter doesn't go down that low," Carlito replied.

Ashley stood up, "I think I'll go stretch my legs," she said and headed for the door when Jeff Hardy jumped up and blocked her exit, "What are you doing Jeff?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Are you mad woman you can't go out there? There's bears out there Ashley big ugly bears!" Jeff Hardy said concerned and Ashley laughed.

"I don't think that bear will be coming back anytime soon babe," Ashley said trying to get passed her boyfriend.

"Well I'm not taking any chances," Jeff Hardy said walked ahead of Ashley and she rolled her eyes and looked back at Carlito.

"I think this is the uncoolest of them all," she said but Carlito disagreed.

"Actually I think that's cool, when it comes to your woman's safety you can never be too careful," Carlito replied and Roxxi rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said, "Ooops I broke a nail," Roxxi said looking at her now uneven fingernails.

"I need a manicure kit, undele-undele!" Carlito said shooting up like a star bouncing over to Velvet Sky who said she didn't have one so he asked Chyna who was too depressed to talk, "I would talk to you mama but this is an emergency!" he apologized to Chyna who wondered what had come over all the men all of a sudden, she had been watching Angelina, MVP, Jeff Hardy and Carlito fuss over their significant others and suddenly she missed Hunter very much.

"Jeff's got a manicure kit in his bedroom," Matt Hardy told Carlito who raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"That's weird but beggars can't be choosers!" Carlito said and ran upstairs to Jeff Hardy's bedroom while Matt called Christy Hemme; he suddenly had the urge to call her and hear how things were going.

Carlito ran into the room which most looked liked Jeff's; there were aluminum foil figures all over the place and glow-in-the-dark prints and patterns on the walls. Inside on the bed Shawn and Amy were about to wake, their arms were wrapped around each other and their eyes zeroed in on the quick-moving Carib going through Jeff Hardy's things.

"Carlos, what are you doing with that manicure kit?" Amy asked Carlito with one eye open and a Texan in the crook of her neck also with one eye open.

"Roxxi broke a nail," Carlito replied as Shawn and Amy sat up still glued to each other, their hair wild and bushy indicating that they had a restless night. "How come this is already open?" Carlito wondered looking at the kit and Shawn pulled his feet under him and Carlito looked at him suspiciously.

"Jeff said Amy would like it," Shawn replied and Amy frowned at him.

"Jeff said Amy would like what?" she asked and Shawn showed her his toes which were painted metallic blue. Amy laughed hysterically falling flat on the bed and Shawn pouted.

"That's the last time I take advice from a Hardy, Carlito throw me that nail polish remover," Shawn said and Carlito threw it to him with a bemused look on his face.

"You guys are most definitely not cool," he said, "Roxxi I got the manicure set!" he yelled running down the stairs while Shawn desperately removed the nail polish from his toes and Amy tried not to fall off the bed with laughter.

"You're so cute you know that?" Amy said calming down a little bit and appreciating what Shawn did for her, "I love you," she said and kissed Shawn on the lips. Ruby watched them from the doorway and saw a bottle of nail polish on the floor and picked it up with its mouth and ran to where Trish and Randy were sleeping. When it got there Ruby jumped on the bed and pulled off Randy Orton's socks. Randy stirred feeling something cool on his feet, he opened one eye and looked down and saw Ruby painting his toenails hot pink.

"What the Hell?!" he yelled pulling his feet away and Ruby looked up at him confused.

"What is it what's going on?" Trish said getting up suddenly and she looked at Ruby who had a nail polish brush in its mouth then she looked at Randy's toes and saw that they were all pink.

"Ruby what did you do?" she said then God told her what happened, "Oh Shawn," she said to herself and Randy frowned trying to get the nail polish off with his fingers.

"What do you mean "oh Shawn"?" Randy asked.

"Jeff Hardy told Shawn that if he painted his toenails Amy would love it, so he did and Amy laughed then told him she loved him and Ruby was watching," Trish explained and she gently took the nail polish brush from Ruby, "No Ruby," she said while Randy went to find nail polish remover, "Wait!" Trish called out and Randy turned back and Trish wiggled her toes at him, "I don't mind having my toenails painted," she said sweetly and Randy went over to her and took the nail polish from her with a smile.

"It would be my pleasure," he said and he painted Trish's toenails hot pick, _hmmm _Trish wondered, _maybe Ruby had a point after all_ she thought and petted Ruby while it watched Randy paint Trish's toes.

A few minutes later coming down the stairs Trish and Randy bumped into Shawn and Amy who immediately noticed their identical nail job.

"Let me guess, Jeff Hardy told you Trish would like it right?" Shawn asked.

"Actually no it was Ruby's idea, now I can see why it thought painting toe nails was about love," Trish said looking at the Anointed Couple fondly who always looked like love wherever they went. This morning however Trish and Randy looked like love to them too and the Anointed Couple talked about it on the way to the living room where most of the other wrestlers were gathered.

"You notice something different about those two?" Amy asked Shawn who nodded.

"They seem closer somehow, much more intimate than before," Shawn replied.

"Is that my nail polish?" Ashley said to Randy and the male wrestlers looked down at Randy's feet in shock.

"Dude I never thought you'd have the nerve!" Jeff Hardy said while the other guys screwed up their noses at the effeminate act.

"Urgh!" they all said.

"Well I don't care what you guys think, Trish likes it and that's all that matters," Randy said rubbing his girlfriend's shoulders and Trish nodded that she did.

"Wow, in 24 hours Randy's shown Trish his masculine and feminine side," Angelina Love said impressed.

"And both sides are equally attractive," Gail Kim said and Roxxi and Ashley nodded. MVP, Edge, Matt Hardy and Carlito all exchanged glances thinking the same thing.

"Where's that pink nail polish at?" Edge asked.

"Upstairs," Trish replied and all the guys ran upstairs to paint their toenails.

"Aren't you going up too Jeff?" Randy Orton asked the Charismatic Enigma.

"No need dude, mine are already painted," he replied.

Shawn touched Randy on the shoulder, "So how you doing?" he asked him.

"Both of you," Amy asked Trish and Trish and Randy looked at each other with a depth they hadn't exchanged previously.

"We're doing good," Randy replied and Trish smiled broadly at him then she looked at her sister in Christ.

"We're doing real good," she said emphatically and Randy smiled at Shawn with a joyous glint in his eye.

"In fact we're in love," he said and Shawn's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You mean . . . you closed the gap?" Shawn said ecstatically.

"Gap what gap?" Trish said and noticed the little space between her and Randy, "Oh you mean this gap," she said putting her hand between her and Randy.

"We'll have to do something about that won't we?" Randy said to Trish who wrapped her arms around Randy lovingly.

"Yes we will," Trish said and they kissed lovingly in front of Shawn and Amy who did a victory dance and shouting with celebration at the top of their lungs.

"Halleluiah!" they yelled at the same-time and the girls joined in with them. The guys ran down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about and their girlfriends ran over to them.

"You were right the "I love you" exchange was real!" Angelina Love said to Edge who watched Randy and Trish kiss and his heart was filled with joy along with Carlito, Matt Hardy and MVP. Suddenly it was last night again and they all celebrated the coming together of God's Holy Hook Up. Shannon Moore came over to CM Punk and Velvet Sky who were applauding Randy and Trish from the comfort of Shannon's leather couch.

"What's going on?" he asked them.

"Randy and Trish are really in love and all the guys are gonna paint their toenails," Velvet said and Shannon nodded.

"I thought me and Jeff were the only ones that did that," he said.

"What are you kidding? What do you think me and Velvet have been doing for the past hour?" CM Punk said showing Shannon his toes which were painted metallic black.

"Cool," Shannon said and suddenly he found himself being rushed and lifted up high on Edge's shoulders, "Hey what's going on?" Shannon wondered.

"To the best birthday party ever!" Randy Orton said, "Let's hear it for Shannon!"

"SHANNON! SHANNON! SHANNON! SHANNON!" everyone chanted and Shannon wiped a tear from his eye.

"You guys are the best!" he said overjoyed by all the adulation and Ruby took in the love in his iron heart which it stored in its body getting stronger and stronger feeding off the king of all emotions making it a fighting machine that would not be easily defeated. Trish sighed looking at Chyna who still looked miserable even in the midst of all the rejoicing.

"Come on Joanie cheer up," Trish said to herself pitying the former Women's Champion whose heart was key to dethroning the malicious android Rex and putting the "king of kings" back on his throne.


	17. El Sorprender

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Seventeen – El Sorprender

The Montenegros, Clearwater, FL at 1pm:

Today was the last day the ARK Angels were going to be spending with Tristen Nash and the Montenegros for awhile and that thought was disappointing enough to make Brandon, Cassidy and Tristen want to go to New York as-well. Between Mrs. Montenegro's carbonara and Tristen's bad haircut the ARK Angels had enjoyed hanging out with their friends in Florida. For Tristen the best part was being able to help them with their mission to get Rex away from Uncle Hunter and it reminded them all what life was like when ATM were together doing God's work. Cameron wasn't really keen on them looking back too much.

"There's so much to look forward to guys," he said and Tristen looked at him unconvinced.

"Like what spending more time with my insane parents?" Tristen said.

"Well at least your parents aren't trying to split you up," LC said and Brandon, Cassidy and Tristen frowned at her.

"What does that mean?" Brandon asked her and Cameron put his arm around LC and gave her a squeeze.

"It's complicated," Cameron said.

"Well we got time we don't have to be at the airport for another hour," he said sitting down on the couch.

"Okay well without going into too much detail Aunt Joanie kind of has a problem with me and LC being together," Cameron said and his friends gasped.

"Why?" Cassidy asked surprised.

"Doesn't she like you anymore?" Brandon asked.

"How could she not like him, he's the Amazing Cameron for crying out loud he's even better now then he was before!" Cassidy said.

"Thanks," Cameron said sarcastically, "the thing is Aunt Joanie thinks when we complete our mission as ARK Angels of DX my feelings for LC will go away,"

"But you liked LC before God made you the Amazing Cameron," Tristen said, "It's so obvious you two are meant to be together,"

Cameron looked at his friends thoughtfully, "You really think so?" he asked them and they nodded, "That's just what my parents said,"

"Well if the Anointed Couple say so how come Chyna doesn't agree with them?" Brandon asked Cameron.

"Because she's stubborn as a pig that's why," LC replied, "she doesn't believe that me and Cam are gonna be together forever,"

"Yes you are!" Cassidy said excitedly giving them both a hug.

"I can totally see you guys sticking it out for the long haul," Tristen Nash added, "I just hope you don't turn out like my parents," he said.

"Yeah me too," Brandon said and Tristen looked at him offended, "I meant about them being together forever," Brandon clarified.

"Wow forever," Cheyenne said dreamily, "that means I'm gonna know you all my life!" she said hugging LC lovingly and that thought brought a smile to LC's previously frustrated face.

"It sure does sister-in-law," she said then she covered her mouth when she realized what she said.

"Sister-in-law, what does that mean?" Tristen asked LC.

"Well if they're gonna be together forever they're gonna get married," Cassidy said and LC and Cameron blew a sigh of relief, they didn't want to tell Cassidy, Brandon and Tristen about the prophetic dream Hunter had until they told Charlotte and Dan first.

"Well there's nothing wrong with speaking into your future," Brandon said.

"I call best man!" Tristen said shooting his hand up.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa calm down everyone," Cameron said as his friends started to get excited.

"We appreciate the support though it sure makes a difference," LC said then she thought of something and tapped Cameron on the shoulder, "This whole speaking into the future idea has some merit, we could really drive my mom nuts if I start calling Cheyenne my sister-in-law," LC said and Cameron nodded, the idea appealed to the wisenheimer in him.

"That could be fun Mrs. Michaels," Cameron said and LC laughed and their friends clapped their hands together excitedly.

"It sure would be funny Mr uh – wait-a-minute your last name doesn't change, I need to think of a nick name for you like Aunt Amy has for your dad," LC said, "How about El Camino?" she said and Brandon and Cassidy frowned.

"The way?" they said translating the phrase.

"Well how do you say 'The Amazing One' in Spanish?" LC asked.

"El Sorprender," Brandon replied.

"Pass," LC said turning up her nose.

"I like it," Tristen said, "sounds like a cool superhero name," and Cameron gave LC another hug.

"Don't worry we've got 20 years to think of a pet name for each other," Cameron said and LC nudged him.

"Pipe down El Soprender," she cautioned him.

"What's happening in 20 years?" Cassidy asked.

"Nothing you guys need to know about right now," Cameron said and their friends looked between each other thinking this nothing was a whole lot of something but it looked like they were all going to have to wait until the ARK Angels were back in Florida before they found out what that something was.

"We better get going," Brandon said getting up and Tristen and Cassidy started to get emotional and LC sighed.

"Save it for the airport okay?" she said but Cassidy couldn't help it, she missed them already and she flung her arms around LC not wanting her to leave. LC hugged Cassidy back and looked over at Cameron who knew exactly what she was thinking – Cassidy was going to be a bridesmaid at their wedding in 2028.

JFK Airport, New York City, NY at 4pm:

When the ARK Angels arrived at the busy airport LC was presented with a dilemma; she was very pleasantly surprised to see not only had her adoptive sister come with her husband Dan and Carla to pick them up, Aurora was there too. Seeing Aurora wasn't the problem though, it was the woman holding her that was.

"Stephanie McMahon?" LC said walking up to the Billion Dollar Princess in shock but her foster sister picked her up before she could walk any closer to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"LC my beautiful LC, let me give you a big kiss!" Charlotte said swinging her foster sister around and kissing her like it was going out of fashion. Eventually she put LC down and set her sights on Cameron whose face dropped when he realized what she intended to do, "Don't think I've forgotten about you, come here you little heartbreaker!" Charlotte said and picked Cameron up and swung him around.

"Heartbreaker," LC thought, "No I don't like that for a pet name," she said writing off the name.

"Pet name, what are you talking about?" Dan asked her and LC looked at him annoyed.

"Can't a girl have a private conversation with herself?" LC said throwing her hands up and Dan smiled.

"Its like you never left," he said and he picked her up and gave her a big kiss, "I missed you LC,"

"I would say I missed you too but I'm an ARK Angel and God's kinda strict about lying," LC replied and Carla laughed, "I know that sound," LC said as Dan put her down and she turned to Carla with a big smile on her face, "Well if it isn't my future maid of honor," she said and hugged Carla who wondered what she meant.

"Maid of honor?" Charlotte said bemused.

"What does that mean?" Dad added confused.

"We'll explain it to you later," Cameron said.

"Speaking of explanations what are you doing here?" LC asked Stephanie Jericho who was used to be berated by the little Helmsley by now.

"I bumped into Dan and Charlotte downtown and they told me you guys were staying with them in New York over the weekend so I thought I'd come and see you," Stephanie explained.

"A likely story," LC whispered to Cameron and the Amazing one shook his head at LC's continuing mistrust of the Billion Dollar Princess, "and how did you get Aurora?" LC asked her interrogation continuing while the Hurricane gestured wildly for her older sister to hold her and Stephanie handed her over to LC.

"Well that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you guys about," Stephanie said.

"Well it sounds like we've all got a lot to talk about so why don't we do it at home?" Charlotte said and they headed towards the airport parking lot all with questions and answers that needed to be exchanged.

The McCools, Midtown, Manhattan, NY at 5pm:

Charlotte sat back in the sofa she was sharing with Dan who too was amazed by what the Amazing one had told him.

"Wow," she said taking it all in and she wasn't the only one.

"I can't believe it," Dan said equally amazed by the news about Hunter's prophetic dream.

"So what do you think?" LC asked and she was uncharacteristically nervous because she wanted her foster sister to approve.

"What do I think?" Charlotte said wondering why her baby sister would ask such an obvious question, "Well isn't it obvious?" she said getting excited.

"It would be even more obvious if you would just tell me what you think," LC replied and Charlotte jumped up.

"I think its fantastic!" she said clapping her hands together, "You and Cameron this is the most wonderful news I've heard since Carla came into my life!" she said and dropped to her knees and faced LC, "Well this is all I needed to know, now I know why you had to leave," she said and LC frowned at her.

"What do you mean Char?" LC asked confused.

"Well LC when I found out you were adopted I was angry because I always felt that what we had was too good to mess up," Charlotte said, "But now I know that God had a plan, not just to give you back to your birth father but to make sure that you knew the person you were going to marry before you were old enough to marry him. God had something special in mind for you and Cameron this whole time and now Hunter's prophetic dream proves it!"

"So you're not angry about it?" LC asked Charlotte and her foster sister frowned.

"Why would I be angry, are you insane this is nothing to be mad about, right Dan, right Carla?" Charlotte asked Dan and Carla who nodded and they both came over to LC and Cameron and hugged them tight.

"Here's to the future," Dan said squeezing them both tightly.

"Here's to two of my best friends," Carla added and LC started crying and Carla and Dan pulled back concerned.

"Tell me those are tears of joy?" Charlotte said hugging LC.

"No they're tears of frustration," Cameron said.

"Why is it that you guys are so happy for us and my mom is trying to make sure we don't get married at all?" LC said and the McCools frowned.

"Joanie's against you two getting married?" Charlotte asked confused, "Does she know about the dream?"

"Yeah she knows but she doesn't care, she thinks we're all just over-reacting," LC said as Carla handed her a tissue.

"Maybe she just needs time to come around," Charlotte said.

"Come around? Do you know how far my mom has gone to make sure we don't get married?" LC said.

"What do you mean?" Dan said.

"Listen up Princess because you're gonna love this," LC said to Stephanie who listened curiously, "My mom got a robot dog from Chris Jericho - my crazy dad, that brainwashed my dad – the cool one, so that he's against me and Cameron getting betrothed," LC said and The McCools gasped while Stephanie started to piece everything together.

"And now this robot dog Rex has totally brainwashed Uncle Hunter and telling him lies about our family and Hunter believes him," Cameron said and The McCools shook their heads in disbelief.

"That's terrible!" Charlotte said in disgust and she turned to Stephanie, "Did you know about this?" she asked her.

"No I didn't but it doesn't surprise me. This is all about Jericho's stupid left eye," Stephanie said, "You know when Hunter threw that electric wheelchair through the pizzeria window in Florida and the glass destroyed Jericho's left eye?" she explained and Charlotte and Dan nodded in remembrance.

"He's still upset about that?" Carla said in disbelief, "our dad is such a jerk," she said to LC.

"Tell me about it, he even made a robot dog for Trish," LC said.

"For Trish?" Dan and Charlotte said at the same-time and Carla jumped up furiously and kicked the couch.

"He brainwashed Trish? That's going too far!" she yelled furious that Jericho had tried to hurt her favorite Canadian.

"He's mad at Trish too for telling him he was going to lose his eye and hold a grudge against Hunter, is Trish okay?" Stephanie asked LC concerned.

"She's fine thanks to our good friend Tristen Nash," LC said and everyone looked to her for more information.

"Because of Tristen's knowledge about robot dogs we were able to open the one Jericho made for Trish and remove its iron heart which was cursed," Cameron said and The McCools gasped and Stephanie sighed.

"Oye," she said frustrated with her husband's deranged behavior.

"We removed the heart and the curse and gave it back to Trish, together she and Randy are gonna turn that dog into the only thing that can stop Rex – a machine totally powered by love, the most powerful weapon of all," Cameron said.

"Or as I like to call it, the Romantobot," Cheyenne said and Stephanie and The McCools smiled impressed.

"You did that?" Charlotte said and the ARK Angels nodded, "The adventures never stop for you guys do they?"

"God sure knew what He was doing when he put you three together," Dan added.

"Alright-alright quit sucking up to us," LC said back to her normal self now that her tears had dried.

"Is Hunter going to be okay LC, after The Romantobot takes out Rex?" Stephanie asked her and she looked at Cameron who really was the best person to answer the question.

"He'll be a little out of it at first but everything will eventually come flooding back, including what Chyna and Jericho did," Cameron said.

"Uh-oh," The McCools said at the same-time.

"Yeah "uh-oh" like they don't deserve a Cerebral ass-kicking for what they did to my dad," LC said, "my mom will probably try and find another way to stop me and Cameo from getting betrothed," she said annoyed by her mother's lack of support for something she wanted more than a new pair of boots.

"Who the Hell is Cameo?" Dan asked.

"Cameron, duh," LC said gesturing to her boyfriend who was less than impressed with this pet name, "No good?" she asked Cameron when she saw the look of disapproval on his face.

"A cameo is a brief spot in a movie, I'm gonna be in your life a lot longer than that," Cameron replied with a warm smile.

"Not if my mom has anything to say about it," LC pouted.

"Well you know LC there is something you can do about that," Stephanie said and LC looked up at her former arch rival intrigued.

"And what's that?" LC asked.

"Well it's quite simple really, Charlotte is your foster sister and has known you a lot longer than Joanie. She qualifies as a legal guardian which makes her eligible to sign the betrothal agreement that Hunter had drawn up. Technically you don't need your mom's support, you can get betrothed without it," Stephanie said and LC jumped up and grabbed Stephanie passionately.

"Oh my God I don't believe it, did you hear that Cameron? We can get betrothed and there's nothing my mom can do about it! You'll sign the papers won't you Char?" she asked her foster sister.

"Of course I will, right on the dotted line," Charlotte replied pretending the agreement was in front of her right now and LC hugged Stephanie even tighter.

"LC honey I know you're happy but I can't breathe," Stephanie said and LC eased off slightly but still holding onto Stephanie overjoyed by her suggestion.

"This is so good it's got to be a miracle," LC said ecstatically, "I've hated you for so long and now you've done this wonderful thing for me and Cameron, God sure has a sense of humor doesn't He?" LC said and Stephanie nodded.

"He sure does," she replied and noticed that LC was about to say something else, "What is it?" she asked her.

"I think it's only fair that since you've been so great and more awesome than a thousand volts straight up Chris Jericho's butt, you should get to come to the wedding," LC said and Stephanie smiled joyfully.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Mrs. Michaels," Stephanie said kissing LC on the cheek and giving her a big hug, LC really was over her hatred of Stephanie, she didn't wipe off the kiss, "You're gonna be a happily married man someday Cameron," Stephanie said to Shawn's little boy.

"That's El Sorprender," Cameron replied and Cheyenne frowned at him and he shrugged, "It grew on me," he said.


	18. UnBrotherly Love

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Eighteen - Un-Brotherly Love

The next day Shawn, Amy, Chyna and Jeff Hardy went back to the Sandbox with a brand new windmill for Aurora and it was even better than the first one Jeff made for her. This one had colored blades that glowed in the dark, an idea that Jeff thought of after making the first one and now when the blades spun it created a bright light that lit up the room and Aurora was going to love it. Together they carried it out of Jeff's truck to the house, it wasn't until they got 2 feet from the gate that they all became hesitant about going in.

"This is ridiculous, we're children of God we shouldn't be scared to go into our own home," Shawn said.

"I'm not scared to go in, I'm scared of what I might do to that dog if I see it," Amy said but something else caught her attention as they drew closer to the house.

"Looks like someone else doesn't want you to go in either," Jeff said looking at all of Shawn and Amy's stuff outside the Sandbox.

"Our stuff!" Shawn and Amy said at the same-time and they put the windmill down and ran over to the pile of clothes and personal items that weren't in their bedroom where they were supposed to be.

Chyna scratched her head, "I don't see any of my stuff out here," she said but Shawn recognized some of Cheyenne and Cameron's belongings.

"My kids' stuff is out here too!" he said in shock then he clenched his fists in rage, "That mutt must have told Hunter to kick us out!" he said his ponytail coming undone and his eyes starting to flicker with rage.

"Shawn calm down, let's just put everything back inside we'll show that dog who's boss," Amy told him then she picked up a very precious object, "G'ah – my wedding dress!" she cried and Shawn, Chyna and Jeff turned to her and saw the beautiful red gown had been thrown in the pile with everything else like some discarded piece of trash.

"That's it, I'm going in!" Shawn said taking out his keys and opening the door to the Sandbox.

"Amy you better follow him before he does something crazy," Chyna said nervously and Amy marched in after Shawn.

"You better hope I'm not the one who goes crazy when I see that dog!" Amy snapped then she paused when she saw Shawn standing in the foyer looking down and then she saw what he was looking at; their family portrait was all smashed up and glass was shattered all over the floor. The picture of Shawn, Amy, Hunter, Joanie and the children was torn in half and Shawn and Amy's Righteous Indignation was replaced with horror and shock.

"First the windmill, now our family portrait – Hunter's on a roll Shawn," Amy said concerned.

"This is leading up to something just like Jericho said it would," Shawn said running his hand over his face, his heart pounding in his chest.

"When I was here yesterday he couldn't even remember who you guys were," Jeff told Shawn and Amy.

"That's because that dog's taken over his mind and has now probably pumped his head full of lies about us," Shawn said angrily.

"Well at least it's not raining anymore," Jeff Hardy said and Shawn and Amy realized it too.

"That means that Hunter's not here, Aurora only made it rain on him," Shawn said.

"That means wherever he is its raining right now," Amy said.

"You think he's left for the house show in Philly already?" Jeff suggested and Shawn and Amy nodded.

"Let's go," Shawn said heading towards the door with Amy.

"But what are you gonna do when you get there?" Joanie asked following them to Jeff's truck.

"I suggest you come along since you're the only one of us whose stuff isn't out here we might need you to talk to him," Shawn said, "And don't be filling his head with anything anti-betrothal," he added.

"Fine my lips are sealed," Chyna said believing that the betrothal issue was over anyway and now getting Hunter's sanity back was her number one priority.

RAW House Show, Philadelphia Civic Center, PA at 3pm:

Hunter arrived at the Civic Center early and brought rain with him, as soon as he went inside he started making notes about who hadn't arrived yet and what those who were there were doing. Rex was sat on Hunter's right shoulder controlling the Cerebral Assassin's every move, even advising him to bring his sledgehammer with him and Hunter had it strapped to his back as he walked around. He heard a door slam behind him and turned to see Edge coming his way and he had a very angry look on his face and a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is my Rated G Good Guy doing here, this is a RAW house show?" Hunter said.

"First of all, I'm not your Rated G Good Guy and I'm not listening to anymore of your "creative" ideas," Edge said then he looked up and noticed it was raining inside the Civic Center, "Why is raining in here?" he thought.

"You don't like my ideas?" Hunter said raising an eyebrow.

"That's right and second of all what is this?" Edge said showing Hunter his pay-slip and Hunter looked at it.

"That's how much you got paid this month," Hunter said.

"Yeah and there's two weeks pay missing," Edge said.

"Oh don't worry you'll get that next week," Hunter said and Edge frowned.

"Why didn't I get it this week?" Edge asked.

"Well I had to dock your pay just in case you didn't go through with the Rated G Good Guy angle," Hunter said and Edge clenched his jaw.

"But I did go through with it," he said annoyed.

"Yes and if you want to see the rest of your pay you'll go through with it again next week, do we have a deal?" Hunter said and Edge couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I told you I'm not being a good guy, it didn't work and it's stupid!" Edge protested.

"You will do it if you want to get paid," Hunter warned Edge and the Rated R Superstar was about to throw a fit when he remembered what HBK told him in Michigan earlier on in the week.

"I don't have to listen to you, Shawn has total creative control now he'll make sure I don't have to be the Rated G Good Guy and I'll get paid what I'm supposed to, so no Hunter we do not have a deal," Edge said with a laugh and he tore up his pay-slip and threw it in Hunter's face.

"See I told you Hunter, Shawn wants to take over the company, he's even told the Superstars to ignore our ideas and now they have absolutely no respect for you!" Rex said and Hunter's face tightened with anger as Edge walked away from him laughing, "Go teach him a lesson!" Rex said and Hunter headed towards Edge, spun him around and smashed him against the wall.

"Get the Hell off me!" Edge said trying to free himself from The Game and a few of the Superstars came out to see what was going on and they were horrified to see Hunter pressing Edge against the wall. They were also curious as to why it was raining inside the building.

"You listen to me you no good piece of crap, I want you to be the Rated G Good Guy from now on, if you don't do what I say I'll bash your skull in and feed what's inside to the dogs!" Hunter growled and Edge was irrationally petrified; there was something in Hunter's eyes that told him he was dead serious and it shook Edge to his very core.

"Alright, I'll do it," Edge said his voice shaking along with the rest of his body and Hunter gave him a cruel smile.

"Good, I'm glad we got that sorted out. Now get out of here, this is a RAW house show there's no need for you to be here today," Hunter said pushing Edge out of his sight and Edge stood trembling while the other Superstars watched what happened in horror.

"Very good," Rex said in Hunter's ear and The Game smirked, "now let's go and find John Cena and tell him what we've got planned for him and Mickie James on Monday Night RAW,"

Hunter nodded, then he stopped and turned around and his anger spilled over when he saw some of the Superstars crowding around Edge to see if he was alright, "Do any of you have a problem with what I did?" he asked them and they recoiled; there was something about Hunter's voice that scared them to death.

"Are you okay Triple H?" Layla asked nervously.

"You," Hunter barked pointing his finger at Layla who jumped at the level of his voice, "Go find John Cena and Mickie James and bring them here,"

Layla frowned and against all her senses she questioned The Game's judgment, "Why can't you find them yourself?" she said and as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted saying them. The Game stormed over to her and got in her face.

"I told you to do something now do it or you'll be back shaking your booty in music videos!" he barked and Layla ran away crying while the other Superstars shook with fear, "I'm sure you've all got better things to do than hang around here with Edge," Hunter said and the Superstars turned and quickly walked away.

Outside Edge walked towards where he thought he parked his car but he was so frightened he couldn't remember which car was his. When Shawn, Amy, Chyna and Jeff arrived he was trembling so hard they could see him shaking from where they were.

"Edge?" Amy said coming over to the Rated R Superstar but he didn't look like a multiple-time World Champion when she looked into his eyes, instead she saw a scared child looking back at her, "What happened?" she asked gently putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hunter docked my pay and I confronted him about it and he said if I didn't play the Rated G Good Guy he was gonna bash my brains in and feed what's inside the dogs, then he yelled at Layla and made her cry," Edge said, "I tried to stand up to him and I got knocked down, I'm so scared Amy,"

Amy hugged Edge and Shawn patted him on the back and combined their Anointing gave Edge much comfort, "Feel better?" Shawn asked him noticing that he had stopped shaking.

"Yeah, thanks you guys," he said with a smile, "Can you talk to him Shawn?" Edge asked HBK who shook his head.

"If I talk to him I may kill him," Shawn replied.

"So what am I gonna do I can't be a good guy?" Edge said desperately and the sound of a dog barking got his attention and everyone turned and saw a pink robot dog running up to Edge.

"G'ah!" Shawn, Amy, Chyna and Jeff yelled at the same-time as Ruby jumped up on Edge's shoulder and licked his face with a plush felt tongue that had no moisture. The gesture was very heartfelt and it cheered Edge right up and filled him with love.

"I'm so glad that's not Rex," Shawn said as Trish and Randy came towards them and petted Ruby.

"Ruby could sense you were in need of a little cheering up," Trish told Edge, "Don't worry about it everything's gonna be alright,"

"Thanks Trish, can I take Ruby home with me?" Edge asked her.

"No Ruby's got work to do," Trish said taking Ruby away from Edge, "Come on Randy let's go pay the big boss man a visit," Trish said to her boyfriend and they both strutted casually into the Civic Center with total confidence that could only come from God.

"I gotta see this," Amy said waddling behind them with Shawn and Jeff Hardy, Chyna was a little curious herself about what the little pink dog was going to do.

When they came inside they saw Hunter arguing with Mickie James and John Cena and it was a very ugly sight.

"Rex has turned Hunter into a bully," Amy observed noticing the way John Cena and Mickie James were cowering from the intimidating presence of The Game.

Jeff Hardy shuddered, "Triple H wasn't this scary when he was a heel," he said and Chyna nodded, she didn't like what she was seeing at all, she wanted her man back and in a hurry. Trish put Ruby on the ground and the robot dog awaited her instruction.

"Go turn on the love," Trish said and Ruby ran over to Triple H and jumped on his shoulder where Rex was sitting, knocking it off onto the ground.

"What the?" Triple H started to say at the sight of the little pink dog then Ruby licked his face and he smiled, "Hey there cutie?" he said and petted Ruby, then he turned to Cena and Mickie who didn't even know what they had done wrong, "Gees guys I'm so sorry I yelled at you, I don't know what came over me please forgive me," Hunter said and he gave them both a big hug. Suddenly things didn't seem so bad and Cena and Mickie felt a lot better.

"So we don't have to kiss?" Cena said.

"No not if it makes you feel uncomfortable," Hunter replied and Cena and Mickie slapped hands relieved, they weren't interested in turning their angle romantic because of Maria and Sonjay Dutt, "Hey guys!" Triple H said greeting Shawn and Amy who he started to remember, then suddenly Rex recovered from being knocked off Hunter's shoulder and jumped back on and it barked at Ruby scaring it to death and Ruby jumped off Hunter's shoulder and went to Trish afraid.

"Ruby's not ready to take on Rex yet," Randy said.

"The Romantobot just needs a little more encouragement, we'll give it that when we go out there tonight against Layla and Kofi Kingston," Trish said and Randy nodded.

"What about Hunter?" he said as Rex continued to pollute Hunter's mind with lies about Shawn and Amy.

"Shawn," Trish called to HBK, "I think we should have a meeting with the Superstars and explain why Hunter's acting so schizophrenic, I'll round everyone up,"

"No that's okay Trish I'll do it," Shawn said rounding everyone up but Trish knew that Rex was going to use that against Shawn.

"See look at him, he's taking over go stop him!" Rex said to Hunter and The Game hollered at Shawn.

"HEY!" he yelled angrily and everyone jumped except Shawn who turned calmly to face his best friend.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your best friend?" Shawn said and Hunter frowned.

"You're not my best friend, are you?" Hunter replied confused and the Superstars looked between each other wondering what on Earth was going on with Hunter.

"Yes I am, that thing on your shoulder's trying to control you and so far it's done a pretty good job," Shawn said.

"Don't listen to him Hunter, he's just trying to trick you he can't be trusted!" Rex said.

"I don't believe you!" Hunter yelled at Shawn but HBK continued unabated because he knew how powerful the truth could be.

"Hunter why do you even listen to that thing? You're the Cerebral Assassin you don't need anyone to tell you how to put on a great show, except me because I'm your best friend and I love you," Shawn said and Hunter leaned his head to the side trying to process what Shawn was saying as some of it rang true.

"You what?" he asked wanting to hear what Shawn said again.

"I said I love you," Shawn said and Ruby's ears pricked up and it started to pay attention to what was going on.

Hunter turned to Rex, "Do you love me?" he asked and Rex growled at the very mention of the word 'love'.

"Love? I hate that word it means nothing to me, don't be fooled Hunter focus on the task at hand!" Rex commanded but Shawn jumped in.

"No Hunter don't listen to anymore lies, you know what love is it saved your life when Jeff gave his life so you wouldn't go to Hell. It brought you and LC together and it helped you get me back on track when I was going through my own personal Hell back in the day. Love is real Hunter and it's the only thing that's going to save you!" Shawn insisted and his speech was really firing Ruby up.

"Enough of this nonsense, Hunter take control of your show!" Rex demanded and Hunter grabbed Shawn.

"NO!" Trish yelled out as Amy's hair lit up the entire room and her eyes turned into orbs of fire; her Righteous Indignation was activated and it was targeted at the man with his hands on her husband.

"Amy calm down," Shawn said as Hunter held him high in the air, "Don't do anything stupid,"

"I told you baby if Hunter put his hands on you I'd take him out just like that," Amy said the heat causing the rain to burn the skin of the Superstars who tried to cover themselves in the midst of all the danger.

"Trish do something!" Shawn cried.

"Joanie talk to him!" Trish said to Chyna and the First Lady of DX stepped forward and pushed Hunter down causing him to drop Shawn who landed on his feet like a cat unharmed and it's a good thing for Hunter that he wasn't hurt, "I said talk to him," Trish said annoyed that Chyna hadn't listened to her. When Hunter got to his feet he was furious.

"How dare you put your hands on me, you embarrassed me in front of the locker room!" Hunter said.

"You embarrassed yourself look at what you're doing you're acting like a maniac!" Chyna roared and Rex whispered something in Hunter's ear.

"That's a brilliant idea," Hunter said and Trish's head sank, "You wanna see a maniac, tonight you're going to make a special appearance in the ring and your opponent is going to be Kane!" Hunter said and Chyna couldn't believe it and she wasn't alone.

"Hunter are you out of your mind Chyna doesn't stand a chance against Kane?" Shawn argued.

"You stay out of this, I'm running things around here not you!" Hunter snapped and Amy stood in front of her husband.

"Don't talk to him like that or you're going to regret it," Amy said solemnly and Hunter smiled a cruel smile.

"Maybe I should put you in the ring with Kane – the Big Red Machine versus that heavily pregnant red-head that keeps popping up from out of nowhere," Hunter said and Amy laughed, "Did I say something funny?" he said annoyed.

"If Kane put one finger on me he'd drop dead, if Rex hadn't crammed your head with so much garbage you'd know that already, don't make me prove it to you," Amy said and Chyna stepped in.

"Don't be ridiculous Hunter, I'll do it," Chyna said and Hunter walked over to Kane who had a sick feeling in his stomach at the idea of getting in the ring with a woman who had been out of action for a long time.

"I want you to teach her a lesson, nobody puts their hands on me – nobody," Hunter said and Kane shook his head.

"I won't do it," Kane said adamantly.

"Well then you're fired," Hunter said.

"You can't do that!" Kane replied.

"I can and I will, so what's it gonna be big man, are you going to teach my girlfriend a lesson or am I?" Hunter said and Kane shook his head; with the state of mind Hunter was in there was no telling what might happen to Joanie out there, at least she could trust him to protect her the best he could.

"Okay, I'll do it," Kane said regretfully and Hunter patted him on the shoulder.

"That makes me very happy," Hunter said and Kane gave Joanie a look assuring her that he wouldn't hurt her.

"I feel sick," John Cena said holding his stomach.

"And that reminds me, you two better kiss it up good I want the fans to think you're a real couple," Hunter told Cena and Mickie who gasped in horror at the complete 180 he just did.

"But you said we didn't have to!" John Cena pleaded and Hunter gave him a "don't screw with me" look.

"Well at least it won't be televised," Mickie James said but she knew that really wasn't the point; it was just wrong and unnecessary, just like Hunter's behavior.

"Guys I'm so sorry about this but its just one night, do the best you can to get through it," Shawn said and Cena and Mickie nodded knowing what a hard time Shawn was having with this, they knew it wasn't his fault.

"Okay," they said and they watched as Hunter turned his sights on Jeff Hardy.

"What are you doing here, this is a RAW house show?" Hunter said to him and Jeff Hardy shrugged.

"So, I wanted to see the show," Jeff Hardy said.

"And you just do whatever you feel like don't you?" Hunter said and Trish covered Ruby's eyes.

"Don't look Ruby," she said knowing what was coming next.

"Well this America, the land of the free," Jeff Hardy said.

"Last time I checked this was WWE, home of Triple H your boss and I say go home," Hunter said and Jeff balked.

"No," he said and the other Superstars got real nervous, it didn't sound like Jeff was even a little bit intimidated by Hunter; it was hard to intimidate someone who could walk on water.

"What did you just say to me?" Hunter said getting up in The Game's face and Jeff Hardy took one step closer to that Hunter could hear him clearly.

"I said no," he repeated and Rex whispered in his ear.

"Teach him a lesson," he said and Hunter slapped Jeff Hardy hard across the face causing him to spin through 360 degrees.

"GET OUT!" Hunter roared and when the room stopped spinning Jeff looked Hunter straight in the eye and said,

"No,"

You could hear a pin drop in the moment that followed, Shawn wanted to intervene but Amy had already cut Hunter a little slack for putting his hands on him, there would be no second chances so he didn't come to Jeff's defense. Everyone winced as Hunter slapped Jeff again and this time there was blood, when Jeff saw it he laughed to Hunter's amazement.

"If it was anyone else I'd sue, but I've given my life for you once and I'll do it again. So if you wanna beat me to death go ahead because I am not leaving," Jeff Hardy said and his Superstar buddies and friends were amazed at his courage. Trish uncovered Ruby's eyes so it could see Jeff Hardy's act of bravery and it was fuel to its love tank.

Hunter backed off not sure what to do in the face of such courage, "I'll think of some other way to punish you," he said and looked at Shawn and Amy, "From now on I'm running things and there's not a damn thing you can do about it," he said and the terrible thing about it was that he was right and Shawn and Amy knew it.


	19. No Trespassing

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Nineteen – No Trespassing

Central Park South, Manhattan, NY at 10am:

The McCools decided to take the ARK Angels and Stephanie out for a long walk in the huge Central Park. Aurora slept most of the morning, although the weather was fine and she wasn't crying Stephanie knew something was wrong

"Does Aurora seem kind of out it to you LC?" Stephanie asked Aurora Rose's Keeper since LC knew her best.

"We're all out of it Steph, you just notice Aurora's out of it because she's your daughter," LC replied.

"This thing with Hunter and that robot dog has really affected her hasn't it?" Stephanie asked.

"Wouldn't you be affected if your dad destroyed something you loved?" LC replied and Stephanie frowned.

"What did Hunter destroy?" Stephanie asked.

"You know that cool windmill that Jeff Hardy made for her? Uncle Hunter smashed it to smithereens," Cameron said and Stephanie gasped in horror.

"Why because of that dog?" Stephanie said,

"Yes, it's got him totally brainwashed and its going to get worse," Cameron said.

"But I thought you said the Romantobot was going to stop Rex?" Stephanie said.

"It will in time but it has to build up its strength and its love tank is still kind of empty," Cameron explained.

"Until then my dad's a complete psycho," LC said and Stephanie bit her lip anxiously.

"That reminds me," Cameron said pulling his girlfriend over to the side, "I spoke to my dad last night and Hunter booked Aunt Joanie in a match against Kane," Cameron said and LC gasped.

"Is she okay?" LC said, despite her anger at her mom she didn't want her to get hurt.

"She's fine, Kane went easy on her in fact he went a little too easy on her," Cameron said.

"What do you mean?" LC asked him.

"He let Joanie beat him," Cameron said with a smile and LC burst out laughing.

"Yea Kane!" she cheered.

"Its not all good news, Uncle Hunter docked Kane's pay for a whole month, Kane wasn't happy about it," Cameron said.

"Oh man that sucks, still I'm glad Kane didn't chokeslam my mom," LC said.

"Do you know how out of his mind Uncle Hunter had to be to book such an awful match?" Cameron said, "And its gonna get worse before it gets better,"

"Did he do anything else?" LC asked and Stephanie came over to them.

"He threatened Edge, he yelled at Layla and he slapped Jeff Hardy around the face – twice," Cameron said and LC shook her head.

"Hunter slapped Jeff Hardy around the face?" Stephanie said overhearing the end of Cameron's sentence.

"Aunt Steph be quiet!" Cameron said, "Aurora might hear you,"

Stephanie frowned, "I know my baby girl's sensitive but she's not that sensitive," Stephanie said and the ARK Angels chuckled.

"You don't know how close Aurora and Jeff Hardy are, they're like this," Cheyenne said gelling her fingers together.

"Really?" Dan said impressed, "So I supposed if Aurora ever found out that Uncle Hunter slapped him she'd get really mad huh?" he asked.

Suddenly Aurora's eyes popped open and she let out a ear-splitting cry.

"Oh boy she's mad," Cameron said and LC slapped Dan on the arm.

"Nice job big mouth, this is why I don't visit more often," LC said annoyed.

"Ow," Dan said rubbing his arm.

"Just be grateful that I didn't hit you," Cheyenne said, "It would have hurt a lot more,"

Aurora blew out suddenly and she created a whirlwind and sent it southbound.

"Oh no Aurora's gonna destroy New York with that thing!" Dan panicked.

"The whirlwind's not going to do any damage, it only has one goal," LC said.

"And what's that?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"To bring Jeff Hardy here where Aurora can keep an eye on him," LC said knowing what her little sister had in mind.

"Wow, well Jeff lives in NC that's not very far from here," Charlotte said.

"True only Jeff's not at home he's on his way to Houston to see the Undertaker with Shawn and Amy," Cameron said.

"Why are they going to see the Deadman?" Stephanie asked.

"To stop Hunter from getting killed when he tells Mr. Calloway he wants him back to work next week," Cameron said and Stephanie shrugged.

"What's so bad about that?" she asked.

"He's on vacation," Cameron said and Stephanie bit her lip again.

"Oh dear," she said,

"So should we expect Jeff Hardy for lunch?" Charlotte said.

"Better set a few more places at the table," Cameron advised knowing Aurora's whirlwind was bringing more than Jeff Hardy to New York.

The Undertaker's Ranch, Houston, TX at 12pm:

The Game marched towards the Deadman's front door with every intention of knocking on it, Shawn followed closely behind with an explanation ready for when The Undertaker asked what the Hell Hunter, Amy, Chyna, Kane, Trish, Randy, Jeff Hardy and himself were doing there.

"My brother is going to kick your ass," Kane said with a sinister laugh which Jeff couldn't help but share given what an ass Hunter was being to everybody since Rex started controlling him. Shawn didn't think there was anything funny about what Hunter was going to do at all but it was hard for him to get his point across without getting Indignant.

"Hunter there is no way The Deadman is coming off of vacation early, we both agreed to take him off TV until SummerSlam," Shawn said and Hunter frowned.

"I don't remember Rex saying that," he said and Shawn grabbed at his hair in frustration and his cheeks started to go red. He turned to his wife who too was fresh out of ideas and Amy could feel his pain.

"I can't talk to him, my best friend is going to get Chokeslammed to Hell and there's nothing I can do about it," he said as Hunter rang the Deadman's doorbell and everyone cringed in anticipation of the worst.

"Who is it?" said the gruff voice of the Deadman as Hunter knocked on the door.

"It's your boss Deadman open up," Hunter demanded and Shawn slapped his head in frustration: that was not a good way for Hunter to introduce himself. The door opened to reveal a pair of steely green eyes looking out at everyone but Hunter wasn't intimidated; he didn't have the sense to be since Rex was running things.

"Well hello boss," The Deadman said sarcastically, "You wanna tell me what you're doing here Hunter?" Undertaker looked behind Triple H and saw he wasn't alone, "Is there a party I don't know about?" he asked wondering what was going on.

"No Deadman this is not a social visit, we've decided to bring you back early," Hunter said and Undertaker looked over at Shawn who was shaking his head at him.

"How early?" Undertaker said casually folding his tattooed arms across his chest.

"Next week," Hunter said and The Deadman laughed.

"Look if this is some DX antic I am not impressed," he said and Hunter frowned.

"What's a DX?" he asked Rex and The Deadman noticed the robot dog on Hunter's right shoulder.

"Thanks for coming you guys," he said and started to close the door when Hunter pushed it back open almost hitting The Deadman in the face and everyone gasped.

"Look I don't know if you're hearing is impaired Undertaker but we need you back at work next week and you better show up," Hunter said and Undertaker came out of the house backing Hunter up but the Cerebral Assassin wouldn't move so they were nose-to-nose.

"Are you okay son because it sounds like you've lost your mind," Undertaker said to him and Shawn seized the opportunity to answer that question.

"Yes Deadman he has lost his mind, the "we" he's talking about is not the "we" of Shawn and Hunter but the "we" of Hunter and his robot dog," Shawn said and Rex told Hunter to tell Shawn to shut up.

"Will you shut up, why did you even follow us here?" Hunter snapped at Shawn and Undertaker furrowed his brow.

"Who is "us"?" he asked Hunter.

"Me and Rex," Hunter replied and The Deadman turned his attention back to the robot dog on his shoulder.

"You're taking orders from this thing?" The Deadman asked and he started to laugh much to Hunter's chagrin.

"He thinks you're a joke, teach him a lesson!" Rex told Hunter and The Game slapped The Deadman across the face and things quickly went from funny to frightening as The Deadman scowled at Hunter and slapped his hand around Hunter's neck.

"Deadman don't!" Shawn said trying to break Undertaker's grip.

"Be careful Mark you don't want to hurt Shawn with Anointed Amy here," Jeff Hardy warned him and The Deadman looked over at Amy and saw that she was watching him with the eye of a tiger.

"Fine, I won't hurt Shawn but the other half of DX is going down," he said when suddenly Rex jumped off of Hunter's shoulder onto Undertaker's arm and bit down hard with sharp steel teeth, "ARGHHH!" The Deadman cried and Rex jumped back on Hunter's shoulder. Undertaker saw the blood trickling down from his arm and went to strike Hunter but The Game grabbed him by his vest and pulled him close to his face.

"I want you at Smackdown next week is that clear?" he said and something in his voice scared the Deadman to death and he swallowed nervously.

"Okay, I'll be there," Undertaker said and Hunter's face lit up with a cruel smile while everyone else's mouths dropped.

"Undertaker totally caved," Jeff Hardy said in shock, "I can't believe it,"

It seemed Undertaker was irrationally afraid just like the RAW Superstars were in Philadelphia, if Hunter could intimidate the Deadman, Rex was more powerful than Shawn and Amy had realized.

"Mark, you can't come back early you're on vacation, what about your wife?" Kane said but Undertaker just shook his head.

"The boss said I have to come into work so that's what I'm going to do," Undertaker said.

"Well I'm your boss too and I'm saying you don't have to come into work if you don't want to," Shawn said knowing the Undertaker was enjoying some much needed time off.

Hunter snarled at Shawn, "I've had just about enough of you, stop interfering you're not in charge around here I am!" he roared and he turned to the Undertaker, "Chokeslam!" he said pointing to Shawn and HBK gasped and looked at his wife, her eyes were already on fire. Like a robot Undertaker slapped his hand around HBK's neck but before he could go through with the devastating move that would have surely ended his life Sara came outside to see what was going on and she didn't like what she saw at all.

"Mark what are you doing put Shawn down right now!" Sara demanded. To Shawn's relief, The Deadman let him go and turned to his wife.

"I'm just doing my job," Undertaker said and Sara looked at him like he was crazy.

"Your job? Chokeslamming Shawn is not your job, you're not even at work we're on vacation!" Sara said.

"Not anymore," Hunter said smugly, "The Deadman is back on the clock, his vacation is over,"

"Says who?" Sara said indignantly putting her hands on her hips and Hunter came right up to her.

"Says me," he said firmly and Sara swallowed hard and her heart filled up with a sudden and irrational fear.

"Okay," Sara said and Amy shook her head in frustration and even in the hot climate of Houston tremors of her Righteous Indignation could be felt.

"This is ridiculous," Amy said, "we're forced to stand by while this robot dog robs our friends of their God given free will,"

Jeff Hardy couldn't agree more and if Shawn and Amy couldn't do anything, he would. He went up to Sara and gently put his hands on her shoulders and pleaded with her.

"You can't let this happen Sara, you've been looking forward to having Mark at home for months. Who knows when he'll get another time off, if Hunter has things his way he'll never let him stop working!" Jeff said.

What he was saying started to click and Sara came out of her fearful state, "You're right, I can't let my husband go back on the road when he should be staying home with me," Sara replied and suddenly she switched gears and slapped her husband on the shoulder, "Stand up to your boss Mark, it was agreed that you'd be staying home with me!"

Undertaker shrugged, "But I can't stand up to my boss," The Deadman said fearfully and Sara barely recognized him.

"Of course you can what's the matter with you? Don't you love me?" Sara asked and Undertaker seemed unfamiliar with the word "love."

"What do you mean?" Undertaker asked her and Sara shook him as hard as she could.

"Don't you love me?" she said again and Ruby's senses pricked up the conversation suddenly getting its interest. Amy walked over to Undertaker and had a good look at where he was bleeding, she was certain Rex had infected The Deadman somehow and he had to be healed, fortunately God already had that in hand.

"Love?" Undertaker questioned not recognizing the word or emotion at all and just as Sara was about to lose hope Ruby jumped on Undertaker's shoulder and licked his face, "What the?" Undertaker said and he looked over and saw Ruby and he started to smile much to everyone's amazement, "Hello cutie!" he said in a very un-Deadman like voice, "Where did you come from?" he said and begun to pet Ruby.

"My name is Ruby I belong to Trish and Randy," Ruby replied and Undertaker smiled.

"Well ain't they lucky, Sara come and look at this!" Undertaker called into the house.

"I'm right here sweetie," Sara said tapping her husband on the shoulder, he was obviously a little out of it, "well hello everybody!" she said to everyone.

"Hello Sara," everyone replied.

"What brings you all to our neck of the woods?" Sara said as Amy pulled out her vile of anointing oil and pressed it into Undertaker's bleeding arm while saying a prayer of healing. Moments later the bleeding had stopped and the wound was healed.

"Thanks Big Red!" Undertaker said and kissed Amy on the cheek and Ruby kissed the other one and she blushed.

"Don't mention it," she said and snarled at Rex, "Beat that you mechanical mongrel of hate," she said and Rex growled at her baring its sharp metallic teeth.

"We were just passing through," Randy Orton said and Trish nudged him with disapproval.

"Randy don't lie, we're here to stop Hunter from getting Chokeslammed to Hell for telling your husband he had to come back to work next week," Trish said and Sara laughed.

"Well my husband ain't going nowhere but right here," Sara said to Hunter who fumed at her lack of respect, her fear now gone thanks to Ruby feeding off her love for her husband.

"He what?" Hunter said in a rage.

"You heard her," Undertaker said, the fear now leaving him and his boldness returned as he continued to pet Rex.

"He has to come back to work next week!" Hunter yelled suddenly feeling like nobody was taking him seriously and they weren't, they were too busy thinking how cute Ruby was being with Undertaker.

"No he doesn't Sara, my partner is going through some serious mental problems but you can rest assured he will get the help that he needs and Mark can stay home as we agreed," Shawn assured Sara and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness I knew you guys were too good to be so cruel," she said then she noticed the robot dog that her husband had an inexplicable fascination with, "What you playing with there Mark a robot dog?" she asked him.

"This is Ruby, say hi to my wife Ruby," Undertaker said.

"Hi Sara," Ruby replied and Sara clapped her hands together impressed.

"Wow that was awesome, it knew my name!" Sara said and petted Ruby.

"Ruby's a super intelligent android that feeds on love," Trish said.

"And it's getting stronger and stronger by the day," Amy said giving Rex a warning glare.

Rex had seen enough, things were getting entirely too sweet for its liking, "Take your sledgehammer and smash Undertaker's motorcycles to smithereens!" it commanded and Hunter pulled the sledgehammer from where he had it taped but Shawn pulled it out of his hands.

"You really have lost your mind haven't you?" Undertaker said as his wife shielded Ruby from the violence just like Trish had showing Ruby another act of love.

"Give that back to me!" Hunter demanded but Shawn refused, "Why are you always interfering?"

"Because it's my responsibility to interfere, I don't know when this thing is going to end but my son said it ends with Ruby saving your life," Shawn replied and Hunter gave Shawn a cruel smile.

"Your son is a little bitch and he will never marry my daughter, he's not fit to kiss her boots," Hunter said and the words pierced Shawn's skin like nails, he suddenly wanted to take the sledgehammer and do some serious damage with it particularly at Rex's expense. Then he realized that's exactly what Rex wanted him to do, it wanted him to start a chain reaction that would end up with Hunter getting killed.

"If you only knew what that dog was programmed to do," Shawn said, "Well I'm not gonna let you do it!"

Hunter stepped up in Shawn's face, "Well you don't have a choice!" Hunter snapped but the fear Rex was hoping would come over Shawn didn't touch him because of the Anointing covering him.

"Shawn destroy the sledgehammer," Amy said.

"What?" Shawn asked his wife.

"Destroy the sledgehammer!" Amy said again, "Use your Righteous Indignation and burn it to a cinder!"

Then Shawn focused all his anger at Rex and Chris Jericho on the long hard piece of wood in his hands, he closed his eyes and prayed Isaiah 54:17, "The Word says "No weapon formed against me shall be able to prosper". So in Jesus' name I destroy this weapon now!" Shawn said and everyone watched as the sledgehammer started to splinter in his hands.

Rex whispered something in Hunter's ears and The Game responded to Shawn's declaration, "Well Ezekiel 26:9 says "The king of kings will pound your walls with battering rams and demolish your towers with sledgehammers." Since I am the king of kings that weapon belongs to me and it cannot be destroyed!" Hunter said and Amy was appalled.

"That dog has totally taken the Scripture out of context – counter it Shawn!" she told her husband and Shawn responded with the Word again.

"The Word of God says, "For the weapons of our warfare are not carnal but mighty in God for pulling down strongholds, casting down arguments and every high thing that exalts itself against the knowledge of God." So this weapon can do no harm because it has no power," Shawn said and he gave it back to Hunter and when The Game tried to smash one of the Undertaker's motorcycle with it, the sledgehammer disintegrated in his hands.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Undertaker asked The Game who wondered what happened to the weapon he was holding not knowing that the power of God had destroyed it. Undertaker was about to tear into Hunter when a whirlwind approached his ranch.

"Sorry Deadman for interrupting your vacation, we'll be leaving now we've got a whirlwind to catch!" Trish said calling Ruby over to her and the robot dog jumped into her arms just as the whirlwind came and swept up Jeff Hardy.

"What the?" Undertaker said as Trish grabbed onto Jeff Hardy's leg ascending with him into the air.

"Randy grab onto my leg, Shawn grab onto Randy's, Chyna grab onto Shawn's and Amy grab onto Chyna's!" Trish said and before Undertaker could even say goodbye Jeff, Trish, Randy, Chyna and Amy were wisped away in a human chain into a whirlwind sent by Hurricane Aurora heading straight for New York.

Hunter turned to Undertaker as he went back inside his house, "Are you gonna be at work next week or what?" Hunter demanded and The Deadman slammed the door in his face.

"This is all their fault!" Rex barked as Hunter's friends disappeared into the sky, "First they embarrass you now they're going to steal your family,"

"My family?" Hunter said anxiously.

"Yes your daughters LC and Aurora, they're going to take them away from you, we have to stop them," Rex said.

"Where are my daughters?" Hunter asked.

"In New York," Rex replied and Hunter gnashed his teeth.

"Let's go," he said heading for the DX Machine to fight for what he didn't know he already had.


	20. Heart Surgery

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Twenty – Heart Surgery

Central Park South, Manhattan, NY at 4pm:

The Manhattan air was crisp and the sky was clear as the McCools, the ARK Angels and Stephanie Jericho waited patiently for their friends to arrive, all except LC that is, she was desperate to talk to her mother plus she was very hungry.

"What's the hold up I thought whirlwinds were supposed to move a lot faster than this?" she complained.

"Well this is New York its gotta get through all the traffic, not to mention the fact that it's coming from Texas," Dan replied and LC rolled her eyes at her foster sister's husband.

"Yeah that's great Dan except for one thing," LC said.

"We know you're hungry, I can hear your stomach growling from over here," Charlotte said grabbing LC and messing her hair up in a little play-fight.

"Hey let go!" LC complained and she took Charlotte down with a single leg manoeuvre and slapped on a submission hold and Charlotte tapped out. LC got up and raised her hands in the air, "Still the champ!" she bragged as Charlotte tentatively got to her feet.

"You're even better than before," Charlotte said remembering when she and LC used to wrestle around.

"Well I do live with four wrestlers one of whom just happens to be Triple H," LC said.

"Doesn't he just run the company now with Shawn and not do any of the physical stuff?" Dan asked.

"Its genetic dad, LC's always had that wrestler instinct and now we know why," Carla said, "I sure do miss Triple H," she thought and the ARK Angels looked at each other.

"So do we, he hasn't been himself lately," Cheyenne said.

"But we're expecting him back to normal anytime now," Cameron said cheerfully and the wind suddenly picked up and everyone turned and looked up at the sky.

"Is that them?" Charlotte asked as the huge whirlwind spun towards Central Park.

"Either that or we're in for some unseasonable weather," Dan said and they all surrounded Aurora so they didn't blow away when the whirlwind came towards them. The force was so strong they could barely look up.

"Okay Ro-Ro that's enough!" LC said to her baby sister and Aurora called the whirlwind away and the wrestlers caught up in it span out over the park landing in various areas including a tree nearby.

"Dad!" Cameron called over to his father running towards him with Cheyenne who pulled Shawn to his feet with Phenomenal Strength, "Are you okay?" Cameron asked as Shawn tried to get the trees to stop spinning.

"Yeah I'm fine, what's with all the trees?" he said regaining his balance.

"We're in Central Park," Cameron said and Shawn turned to check on Amy who was laughing and holding her pregnant stomach.

"You okay Big Red?" Shawn asked her and she nodded.

"That was awesome, I think Rebecca wants to go again," she said turning to Randy and Trish, "Hey guys was that an awesome ride or what?" she said to them but Trish looked like she was going to be sick.

"I feel like throwing up," she said as Randy rubbed her back and she smiled.

"Is that better?" he asked her considerately.

"Much better," Trish replied and she kissed Randy and Stephanie and the McCools gasped.

"Oh my God, you two are a couple?!" Charlotte said in shock and Trish and Randy nodded, "I mean I knew you were working together on RAW but I had no idea you were together for real?"

Randy smiled at Trish, "Well this is as real as it gets Charlotte," he said and Stephanie clapped her hands together happily as Randy kissed Trish again.

"You guys closed the gap, when did this happen?" Stephanie said.

"At Matt Hardy's house," Trish replied and Amy looked around.

"Speaking of Hardys, where's Jeff?" she asked not seeing him and Trish pointed to an oak tree behind them.

"Up there," she said and they all looked up and saw Jeff's legs in-between the branches of the giant tree. Aurora started to laugh excitedly when she saw him.

"That was one awesome ride," Jeff said.

"You better get down from there Rainbow boy there's someone down here who really wants to see you!" LC called up to the tree.

"I'll be right there Ro-Ro!" Jeff Hardy called and did a Swanton onto Randy Orton.

"Ow!" Randy yelled out when Jeff crashed onto him.

"Thanks man," Jeff said getting to his feet.

"It was my pleasure," Randy said sarcastically as Cheyenne pulled him to his feet with Phenomenal Strength, "Whoa, thanks Chey," Randy said overwhelmed by Shawn's Phenomenal little girl, "Your daughter is really something," he said and HBK kissed Cheyenne on the head fondly.

"I know," he replied as LC frowned at her mother and Chyna looked away not wanting to see her daughter so mad at her.

Shawn turned to Stephanie who was handing Aurora over to Jeff Hardy, "And speaking of incredible daughters, what caused Aurora to whisk us all the way over here like that?"

LC frowned at the Heartbreak Kid, "Why are you asking her for I'm Aurora Rose's Keeper?" she said sticking her chin up in the air but only managing to come up to Shawn's waist.

"My bad, enlighten me please," Shawn asked LC.

"Dan blabbed about Uncle Hunter slapping Jeff Hardy in the face so Aurora got worried and whirled him over here so she could keep an eye on him, you guys just came along for the ride," LC explained.

"Wow she must really care about Jeff to do that," Randy Orton said.

"Are you kidding me we're like best friends, aren't we Ro-Ro?" Jeff Hardy said and Aurora laughed joyfully and everyone noticed how easily Jeff brought a smile to her face.

"And you're gonna get a lot closer," Trish said and everyone turned to her curiously.

"What does that mean?" Stephanie asked.

"You'll see," Trish replied, "Actually you won't see but these guys will," Trish said pointing to the ARK Angels and Shawn, Amy and Chyna.

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Once again I miss out on everything," she complained.

"Hey it was your choice; you married Jericho, you deal with Jericho," Trish said.

"And that is a lot to deal with, at least Hunter has an excuse for being crazy, your husband is just naturally insane," Randy Orton said.

"I'm not the one who went to him for help," Stephanie said, "I know better than to get Chris involved with anything to do with you guys, especially Hunter. That's why we can't hang out as much as I'd like to. Joanie what the Hell were you thinking?" Stephanie asked Chyna.

"She wasn't thinking, were you mom?" LC said scowling at Joanie.

"Yes I was, I was thinking about you I didn't want you to have your life decided for you like that," Joanie protested.

"But it's my decision mom, Uncle Hunter didn't force this idea down my throat it's an awesome idea," LC said and Jeff Hardy frowned.

"What's an awesome idea?" Randy Orton asked.

"Me and Cameron getting betrothed," LC said looking at Cameron bashfully and Randy gasped.

"Cool!" he said thinking this was the most romantic week he'd ever had. Trish would have cheered too if she didn't know how sour Joanie was on the whole thing.

"What's cool about it?" Joanie spat, "My daughter having her life decided before she's even old enough to vote, yea let's celebrate!" she said sarcastically and Cameron's feelings were hurt and Shawn noticed it right away.

Cheyenne gave Chyna a stern look of disapproval which of course just ended up making her look cute, "That's your son-in-law you're putting down," she said and Joanie gasped at the comment.

"My what?" she said gob-smacked and Shawn and Amy smiled at what Cheyenne said.

"You see mom we're all capable of making mistakes, that's what makes us human. For example I made the mistake of disliking Stepahnie, when she was the one who revealed something interesting to the ARK Angels and I yesterday," LC said and Chyna frowned at Stephanie.

"Get to the point LC," Chyna said.

"Gladly," LC replied, "Under the law Charlotte qualifies as my guardian and given the length of our relationship prior to you and I being reunited, she is more than qualified to fill in for you and sign me and Cameron's betrothal agreement," LC said and Chyna's face went white.

"What?!" she said in disbelief.

"That is awesome!" Amy said ecstatic with this news.

"In your face!" Shawn said to Chyna who was glaring at Charlotte.

"Its true Joanie, I support LC and Cameron along with everyone else in this room and I am more than willing to sign anything that will bring them closer together," Charlotte said.

"Would you be so eager to sign a betrothal agreement if it was your daughter's life being decided for her?" Chyna said.

"Yes if it was God's will and given the prophetic dream Hunter had about LC and Cameron getting married in 2028 this is the right thing to do, I'm shocked that you don't see that. As far as I'm concerned this is a done deal," Charlotte said but Chyna shook her head.

"Well if you think I'm not gonna fight this you're wrong," Chyna said giving Cameron a cold look and the Amazing one frowned; suddenly he didn't feel so amazing.

"Smile son you've got nothing to frown about," Shawn said to Cameron squeezing his son's shoulder compassionately and Cameron was instantly warmed by his father's support and he decided to confront his Kliq aunt about her feelings towards him.

"Aunt Joanie you need to stop fighting against us and start fighting for us," Cameron said.

"Who's "us?"" Chyna asked ignorantly.

"Me and LC," Cameron replied and Chyna huffed.

"Listen to him mom!" LC insisted and Chyna sighed.

"Alright I'm listening, I've heard it all before but whatever," she said folding her arms stubbornly.

"Aunt Joanie in the last week you've schemed to get Uncle Hunter to change his mind about me and LC getting betrothed, now he's become a misguided lunatic who can no longer think for himself and is being controlled by an evil black-hearted robot dog that Chris Jericho programmed to meet your need. You lied to LC when she called you on it and yelled at her and Uncle Hunter no idea how much pain he caused Aurora by destroying her beloved windmill and he's not through yet. All this has happened because you won't accept what everybody around you accepts and that's the fact that LC and me are supposed to be together forever. You've become exactly what Jericho wanted you to become: you've become a paranoid android,"

"I have not!" Chyna replied objecting to the phrase.

"Yes you have, you're totally paranoid about something that doesn't exist and you're repeating the same excuse over and over again like a machine. You know deep down inside you're wrong but you're too scared to admit it because you've got this image in your mind of LC's life being ruined forever if she's with me for the rest of her life,"

"Which it won't be if anything my life will be better," LC said but Chyna ignored her.

"You're living in a dream world LC," Chyna said and LC's face tightened and Cameron shook his head at his aunt.

"Yeah mom I am, I'm living in a prophetic dream world and the Bible shows us time and time again that whatever God has prophesized will surely come to pass. You'd see it too if you weren't so interested in turning my "dream world" as you call it into a nightmare," LC said reproachfully and Cameron comforted her gently.

"Easy LC," he said then he turned back to Chyna who as much as she wanted to, couldn't ignore how easily Cameron calmed LC down. "You're tearing your own family apart just like Rex has been programmed to do but you're blinded by your own stubbornness. Don't you see? If you're against us you're working with the enemy and we need your help to stop it!" Cameron explained.

"How can I stop Rex?" Chyna said.

"Ruby is almost ready for combat, its love tank is almost completely full there's just one thing holding it back," Cameron said and Chyna pointed to herself.

"Me, I'm holding Ruby back?" she said surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" LC asked, "Ruby feeds on love and the only person not showing any love right now is you!"

"If you tell Uncle Hunter that you support me and LC getting betrothed it will show that you really do care about how your daughter feels and that you love her, Ruby needs to see that, it will be very powerful," Cameron said.

"Powerful enough to fill Ruby's love tank and get Rex out of our lives," Trish added.

"But I do love you LC, I don't have to prove that," Chyna told her daughter.

"Yes you do have to prove it to me mom because I'm not feeling your love right now, how bad it is that my foster sister has to sign the betrothal agreement because you won't?" LC asked Chyna who said nothing, LC was right it was very bad, "Tell dad that you want me and Cameron to get betrothed so we can end this thing," LC said.

"But I don't feel that way in my heart," Joanie protested.

"Well maybe you need a new heart like Ruby," Randy Orton said.

"God said He will give you a new heart and pour His spirit into you, whad'ya say Jo, wanna ask God for a new heart?" Shawn asked the First Lady of DX and eventually Joanie broke down, tears burning down her cheek and Shawn, Amy and the ARK Angels rallied around her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," she said to LC combing her hair over with her hand.

"Mom you've known me for awhile now, who's most likely to do the hurting?" LC replied and Joanie couldn't help but smile, her daughter was so self-assured, what was the point in fighting her anymore?

"Okay sweetie," she said and kissed LC's head and it looked to Shawn and Amy like Joanie was about to have a change of heart.

"Okay Joanie, if you want a new heart go ahead and ask Him for one," he said and with a shaky voice Joanie prayed.

"Dear Lord, I don't want my daughter to hate me and I don't want my family to be torn apart. Please forgive me Lord I'm sorry please give me a clean heart and purify me. In Jesus' Name I pray, Amen," Joanie said tearfully but sincerely.

"Amen," everyone else said as they prayed along with her and Joanie looked down at LC who was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"So you'll sign the betrothal agreement?" LC asked her mom hopefully and Joanie nodded.

"I'll sign the betrothal agreement," Joanie said and LC's face lit up like Times Square on New Year's Day.

"Thank you mom," she said and Joanie picked her up and hugged her much to Amy and Shawn's relief.

"Halleluiah," they said at the same-time relieved that the callous around Joanie's heart had been removed.

"You made the right decision Joanie," Charlotte said and Dan nodded.

"This whole thing could have torn your family apart," Stephanie said and Trish nodded.

"I know," Chyna said realizing that Cameron was right and she looked up at him, "You truly are Amazing you know that?" she said to him.

"Thank you!" LC said glad that Chyna finally saw Cameron the way she did and Randy and Jeff smiled to each other.

"You're gonna have fun with her Cameron," Randy said.

"There won't be any dull moments with this one," Jeff Hardy said.

"Guys you're embarrassing me," LC said her cheeks going pink and Cameron smiled happy that her vitality was back.

"Okay now all we have to do is wait for Uncle Hunter to arrive and this thing should be over with tonight," Cameron said.

"I can't wait," Randy Orton said rubbing his hands together with anticipation.

"Me neither, I don't think I could work for WWE much longer if Hunter didn't change back and I'm not alone," Jeff Hardy said.

"He'll call LC's cell-phone when he reaches New York," Cameron said.

"Well there's no point in waiting out here, let's go eat something I'm starving!" LC said rejuvenated by her mom's support.

"Don't worry Aurora, soon you'll have your old man back," Jeff Hardy told Aurora as they walked to the McCools, what Trish hadn't told everyone was that Aurora was in no hurry to have her old man back, in fact she was looking for a replacement.


	21. The Romantobot vs The Despicable Mutt

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Twenty One – The Romantobot vs. That Despicable Mutt Rex

The McCools, Manhattan, NY at 8pm:

Charlotte made lasagna for dinner and everyone ate the best they could but they were all eagerly waiting for LC's cell-phone to ring. The ARK wasn't; she was too hungry to worry about Hunter showing up and scaring everyone. Out of everyone at the dinner table LC, Stephanie and Amy were the only ones enjoying their food and the latter of the three were eating for more than one.

"Come on Cameron eat up, it's not like you to leave food on a plate," LC said nudging Cameron who sat on her right.

"I know I'm just excited, in a minute Uncle Hunter's gonna call and we can get rid of Rex," Cameron said and Shawn and Amy fantasized about how blissful that would be.

"Life without Rex, I'm looking forward to it," Shawn said dreamily and Amy dreamed right along with him, then her stomach growled and she came back to reality.

"Honey are you gonna eat that?" Amy said pointing at Shawn's plate and HBK moved his plate over to her and she devoured his barely eaten lasagna.

"Shawn I can get you some more from the kitchen if you want," Charlotte said but HBK shook his head.

"That won't be necessary darlin' I'm way too excited to eat, I wanna see Ruby take Rex out!" HBK said getting riled up.

"You won't be disappointed," Trish said.

"This is going to be one for the ages," Randy Orton said as Ruby paced back and forth watching the door waiting for its rival to show up. Ruby's love tank was full thanks to Chyna's change of heart and it was ready to fight and free Hunter from the cerebral assault perpetrated on him by Rex courtesy of Chris Jericho.

Stephanie's cell-phone rang and she left the table to take the call. Cameron looked down at LC's cell-phone and saw that it was on silent mode and she had 3 missed calls.

"LC why is your phone on silent?" Cameron asked her and LC stopped eating to look at her phone.

"Well what do you know it is on silent," she said returning the call from her father, "Hello dad?"

"LC what happened, I tried to call you three times why didn't you answer?" Hunter said panicking.

"My cell phone was on silent for some reason," LC said not knowing that Rex had put her phone on silent to freak Hunter out. Having seen LC's phone before it knew how to manipulate it.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked agitated.

"Yeah dad I'm fine, I'm with Charlotte, Dan and Carla remember?" LC said.

"Who are they? I don't know those people, is there a pregnant red-head and a blond haired cowboy with you?" Hunter asked.

"You mean Uncle Shawn and Aunt Amy?" LC said.

"Dammit!" Hunter cursed, "Where are you I'm coming to pick you and your sister up right now, wait nevermind, Rex knows the address. I'll be there in ten," Hunter said and hung up and LC put her cell-phone down.

"Man daddy is really wound up, he asked if Uncle Shawn and Aunt Amy were here and then he said he's coming to take me and Aurora home," LC said shaking her head, "He sounded so strange I've never heard him like that before,"

"He thinks we're trying to take you away from him," Shawn explained.

"Well you are not going anywhere as long as Hunter is in this demented state," Charlotte said adamantly and Stephanie came back into the dining room.

"Jericho said I have to leave, he went off on me for staying with you guys instead of making my way home. He says I'm in danger now, something about Hunter accusing me of stealing his children," Stephanie said confused looking to the ARK Angels for answers.

"That's right, Rex told him to come here to take LC and Aurora home. When he sees you Rex is going to manipulate Uncle Hunter into thinking you tried to kidnap them," Cameron said and Stephanie gasped.

"That's absurd, that robot dog is a no good piece of crap I hope Ruby short circuits it," Stephanie said angrily.

"Until then you better stay outta sight Aunt Steph," LC said but Stephanie shook her head.

"She won't hide," Trish said knowing how this was all going to play out.

"I'm not gonna cower like a frightened little mouse while you guys face Hunter, Cameron said tonight it's all gonna be over and I want to be here when it all ends," Stephanie said firmly and Chyna admired her bravery. It was up to her to talk Hunter out of hurting anyone so they could put this nightmare behind them and get on with their lives.

A loud bang came at the door and everyone except the ARK Angels and Trish gulped.

"That must be him, I'll get it," LC said but Cameron held her back.

"If he gets hold of you there's a chance he won't let you go and could run off with you before we destroy Rex," Cameron said.

"Then I'll get it," Chyna said getting up and going towards the door. When she opened it a rattled Triple H stood in front of her soaking wet and with Rex on his right shoulder, she barely recognized the man in front of her, _what have I done? _Joanie said to herself.

"I'm glad you're here Joanie," Hunter said pulling Chyna into a hug catching the former Women's Champion off guard, "Now where's the rest of my family?" Hunter said coming into the McCools' apartment like a pitbull and as soon as he did it started to rain inside.

"What is this, this hasn't happened since we had Aurora over back in Bakersfield," Dan said as the rain fell down on everyone.

"Well Ro-Ro was mad then and she's mad now," LC said as Charlotte and Dan cleared the table, even Amy lost her food which was now ruined by the indoor rain and neither she nor Rebecca was happy about that. Hunter locked eyes with her and LC looked up at her mother imploring her to start talking before things got out of hand.

"You're trying to steal my children!" Hunter accused Amy and the Anointed one rose to her feet taking exception to that comment but Chyna intervened before things started to heat up.

"Hunter I need to talk to you," Chyna said then Hunter caught sight of his other daughter and she was in Jeff Hardy's arms.

"What are you doing with my daughter?!" Hunter yelled and Charlotte and Dan jumped back in fright as Hunter headed for Jeff but Chyna pulled him back.

"I need to talk to you now!" Chyna insisted but Hunter was furious and he ignored her, his eyes were on the man holding his daughter. Stephanie saw that Jeff was in danger and quickly took Aurora from him.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked Stephanie menacingly.

"I'm Stephanie, we were together for four years," Stephanie replied and Hunter huffed.

"A likely story, now give me my baby and no-one will get hurt," Hunter said and Aurora started to cry.

"Stop it Hunter you're scaring her!" Chyna pleaded and Hunter turned around to her.

"I know what's best for her I'm her father!" Hunter barked his eyes devoid of emotion but his voice was thick with an unnatural rage.

"You haven't been her father since you started taking orders from Rex," Chyna said and Rex whispered in Hunter's ear.

"She's turned against you just like the others, get your children and let's go," Rex said.

"Shut up!" Chyna told Rex.

"Don't yell at Rex!" Hunter demanded, "He's the only friend I've got!"

"Friend?!" Chyna said in disbelief, "He's your enemy Hunter and he was created by your worst enemy Chris Jericho. I got him for you so that you'd forget about wanting LC and Cameron to get betrothed but I was wrong, so wrong and I want you to listen to me right now,"

Hunter turned up his nose at her, "And why should I listen to you?" he said and Chyna's face softened and she smiled at him.

"Because you love me," Chyna said and Hunter frowned.

"I what?" he asked not familiar with the word or the meaning behind it, so Chyna pressed his cold hand to her warm heart and said it again.

"You love me," she said and Rex growled at her.

"Don't listen to her she can't be trusted, there's no such thing as love!" Rex growled but Hunter didn't move. A transformation came over his face and Chyna's heart started to race as his hand curled around hers. Shawn, Amy and the ARK Angels smiled as he squeezed her hand and gave it a kiss.

"Yes, I do love you Joanie," he said and they embraced while everybody cheered except Trish.

"It's not over yet," she said as Rex bore his sharp teeth and bit into Joanie's arm.

"ARGHHH!" Joanie yelled.

"Mom!" LC said looking at Joanie's arm and seeing little teeth marks there.

"Don't get mad Aunt Joanie that's exactly what it wants, to feed off your negative energy," Cameron said, "What we need is more positive energy so Ruby can get going,"

"How about this?" Joanie said and kissed Hunter passionately and much to Rex's rage Hunter kissed her right back losing himself in the moment and also losing his connection to the robotic dog of hate.

Now it was Ruby's time to shine.

As Hunter moved his arm to tighten his embrace Rex fell off and onto the floor. It pulled on Hunter's pant leg but before it could take Hunter hostage once again, Ruby ran over to it and licked its face.

"Ew, get off me you stupid dog!" Rex cursed and Ruby licked Rex again and Rex swiped at The Romantobot, "You're making me very angry!" Rex warned Ruby but the Love Machine wasn't deterred easily and when Rex knocked it backwards it came running back for more. Suddenly sharp razor claws came out of Rex's paws and it jumped on Ruby and tried to tear its head off. Ruby kicked its legs up and threw Rex off and turned onto its stomach and licked Rex's face again. The affectionate behavior was starting to wear Rex down and it retaliated with great violence, it reached into Ruby's mouth and tried to pull out its felt tongue. Ruby knew it was in danger so it twisted Rex's arm spinning it through 180 degrees and Speared it into the wall.

"Wow!" Cheyenne said amazed by what she was seeing.

"Ruby kicks butt!" LC added.

"I told you!" Randy Orton said and cheered Ruby along, "Come on Roo show 'em what you got!"

Rex was shaken but not broken and it charged at Ruby with great speed and the two androids locked up in the middle of the room as Rex tried to push Ruby to the other wall. Ruby held fast to its position refusing to be pushed around, then it hip-tossed Rex off and Rex charged at it again. Ruby ran it around the dining table into the kitchen and headed for the counter where it jumped up and tipped a dish of ruined lasagna right on top of Rex.

"Excellent!" Jeff Hardy said as Rex tried to shake the lasagna off, now it was mad. As the rain washed the lasagna off Rex grabbed Ruby and locked in the most devastating move it knew – the Walls of Jericho.

"Rex knows the Walls of Jericho?!" Amy said in shock.

"Your husband is such an egomaniac," Shawn said to Stephanie who nodded because it was true.

As Ruby's metallic body started to twist under the pressure of the submission manoeuvre it reached for the handle of the counter drawer and when it had enough room it twirled Rex through spinning it upside down and when Rex came at it again Ruby pulled the draw out and threw it at Rex. Rex caught it and Ruby drop-kicked it into its face.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered and as Rex got up battered by the hit from the drawer Ruby licked its face again. The move was devastating and all of Rex's evil energy started to leave its body and it sank slowly over the drawer its body overwhelmed by Ruby's affectionate offense.

"You've beaten me Romantobot, this thing you call love was too much for me and I underestimated its power. Its like nothing I've ever known," Rex said weak from the battle.

"It's the most powerful weapon of them all," Ruby said and Rex closed its eyes and powered down permanently.

Ruby jumped into Trish's arms as everyone celebrated its victory, it wasn't sure what was going on but from the look on everyone's faces it knew something good had just happened.

"Rex is outta commission, now things will finally get back to normal around here!" Shawn celebrated while everyone crowded around Ruby. Shawn kissed Joanie and gave her a big hug, "Thanks for having a change of heart," he said and Joanie smiled back and squeezed his arm.

"Thanks for trying to change it for me," Joanie replied and Amy came over to heal her arm with some anointing oil, "Man being with you guys is like traveling with my own personal medical staff," Joanie smiled and the Anointed Couple took it as a compliment.

"What should we do with this?" LC said picking up Rex and holding it away from her face like it was foul-smelling garbage.

"Throw it in the trash," Charlotte said.

"Actually I've got a better idea," Stephanie said taking Rex from LC, "Let's see what my husband says when I show him what happened to his precious paranoid android," she said and everyone laughed imagining the look of anger on Chris Jericho's face when he found out that Rex had been beaten by his other robot dog.

"Chris had no idea what he was doing when he sent Ruby to you," Randy said to Trish who nodded and wrapped her arms around Randy.

"But God knew what He was doing when He sent you to me," Trish replied and Randy kissed her and LC rolled her eyes.

"Enough already," she said bored with Trish and Randy's kissing and Cameron put his arm around her.

"That'll be us one day," he said and LC screwed up her face at him.

"Don't make me change my mind," she said then she slapped her dad on the leg to get his attention, "How you feeling schizo?" she asked him and Hunter threw his hands up letting out a big yawn.

"A little weird, I feel like I haven't slept in days. But I'm glad to see you," he said picking up LC and giving her a big kiss and LC smiled, it was nice to have her dad back. Hunter put her down and looked over at Stephanie who was holding his other precious baby girl, "And there's my baby Ro-Ro!" he said coming over to take Aurora but she started to cry, "What's the matter Ro-Ro?" Hunter asked as he held her but she just continued to cry.

"Sounds like she's still mad at you," LC said reaching up for Aurora who stopped crying as soon as she left Hunter's arms and the Cerebral Assassin frowned.

"Aurora's mad at me, why?" Hunter asked and Trish took a deep breath.

"Here we go," she said and Amy frowned at her wondering what she meant.

"Because you destroyed her windmill, duh!" LC replied and Hunter covered his mouth in shock.

"You mean that windmill that Jeff Hardy made her?" he said horrified and everyone nodded, "I destroyed it?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah but don't feel bad dad you didn't mean to destroy it," LC assured him but Hunter was very disturbed by this news as he couldn't account for the actions over the past week.

"How did I destroy it?" he asked.

"With your sledgehammer," LC replied and Hunter held his stomach feeling like he was going to be sick, "LC I gotta know, did Aurora see me do it?" he asked anxiously and LC nodded.

"Of course she saw you do it dad, why do you think its still raining?" LC replied and Hunter looked up and realized that it was raining.

"How long is it going to rain like this?" Jeff Hardy asked as Aurora motioned for him. When LC handed Aurora to Jeff the rain stopped.

"Whoa," LC said and Hunter breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess she's forgiven me," he said and went to take Aurora from Jeff but as soon as he put his hands on her Aurora started to cry again and it started to rain. "What is going on here?" he asked as he gave her back to Jeff and it stopped raining, "What's up with that?" Hunter said confused.

"Well the rain symbolizes Aurora's sadness and when she's around Jeff she doesn't feel sad anymore," LC explained.

"But he can't hold Aurora forever," Hunter said.

"I could if you let me baby-sit again," Jeff said hopefully and Hunter scowled at him.

"Well why don't I just give you Aurora," he said sarcastically but Jeff smiled even brighter and Hunter drew his hand over his face.

"Hunter relax after awhile she'll forgive and forget," Shawn assured Hunter but this news was very distressing to the Cerebral Assassin.

"Why would I do something so terrible to my baby girl?" he said confused and he looked up at Trish who took a deep breath, "Trish, can you tell me why I smashed up my daughter's windmill?" he asked her and suddenly all eyes were on The Truth.

LC pulled on Trish's arm, "If there ever was a time for you to lie it would be right now," she said and Trish gave her a bittersweet smile.

"Sorry LC but there's no way that's gonna happen," Trish said and LC nodded.

"You're right, dad has a right to know what happened to him," she said and she took Rex from Stephanie and laid him out on the carpet. She then went to her backpack and retrieved her Axe of Judgment and Stephanie gasped.

"You still have that thing?" she said in shock.

"How did you get that through security?" Dan said seeing the familiar weapon in LC's hands.

"This is a weapon of God pretty boy, God doesn't have to go through security," LC replied and she brought the axe down in a sharp blow on Rex's chest splitting the robot dog right down the middle exposing the cursed heart inside which had not been damaged by the blow. "Sorry Princess but you're going to have to give Rex back to Jericho in two halves," LC said removing the heart from Rex's mechanical chest and giving it to her father who held it up to his face and read what was engraved on it:

"I will have no mercy I will destroy his life and make sure that Chyna never becomes his wife. His children will hate him, his best friends and all. Then the mighty Triple H, the so-called king of kings will finally fall," Triple H read and Stephanie covered her mouth in shock.

"Hunter I'm so sorry," Stephanie said and Hunter looked at her confused.

"Why are you sorry?" Hunter said.

"Because Jericho wrote that curse, he hates you with a passion that even I can't stop," Stephanie said and Hunter shook his head.

"But I got this dog for my birthday present from you," Hunter said to Chyna who looked down ridden with guilt, "Did you know Jericho cursed Rex?"

"No I didn't," Joanie blurted out but Trish admonished her, "but I didn't know Trish that's the truth!"

"But it's not the whole Truth and if you don't tell Hunter why you brought Rex into his life I will," Trish said and Joanie searched The Truth's eyes for a way out but there was none. She took a deep breath and told Hunter the Truth and judging from the color draining from Hunter's face as she explained what happened, this nightmare was not yet over.


	22. The Space Between

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Twenty Two – The Space Between

Randy Orton had turned Ruby off for the night, he wanted to spare it from the hurt and the pain coming from the living room where Hunter and Chyna had argued all night long. It was 1am and they were still arguing, Trish pulled closer to Randy as he tried to sleep through the noise but it was impossible for Randy to close his eyes. Hunter's anger permeated the air and Chyna's regret hung like an executed prisoner. She was truly sorry but that wasn't good enough for Hunter, the only thing he wanted back was his daughter's faith and complete trust in him. He'd been manipulated into doing something heinous and there was nothing Hunter liked less than being manipulated.

"I'm almost sorry you told him what happened," Randy said.

"I had to do it honey," Trish said, "Telling the Truth is my job,"

"I know but after everything we've been through to free Hunter's mind from Rex it seems like Jericho may get his wish, I mean how is the Kliq gonna survive this?" Randy asked and Trish smiled.

"The Kliq is all about survival honey and survive they will," she said and she fell asleep peacefully in Randy Orton's arms which was officially her favorite place to be.

In the guest bedroom down the hall Shawn looked up at the ceiling while Amy balanced a plate carrying a half eaten sandwich on her stomach. They weren't asleep yet either but they weren't sad, they knew things would work out between Hunter and Joanie and that the Kliq would weather the storm. They were awake because they were going to pray after Amy finished her sandwich.

"All done," Amy said with her mouth full and Shawn laughed knowing she was going to be hungry again in about an hour. The plate slid off Amy's stomach and she turned to pick it up but she couldn't turn completely because she was too full, "Ah forget it," she said flopping back down on the bed. Shawn burst out laughing and Amy frowned at him, "What it's not that funny?" she said but Shawn disagreed.

"To think one of the most athletic women in wrestling history can't even bend over to pick up a plate," Shawn said laughing and Amy pushed him in annoyance.

"You try picking up a plate when you're carrying a baby, its really hard work!" Amy said but Shawn laughed even more.

"I'll pick it up," he said and leaned over Amy to pick up the plate and when he was crouched over she kicked him on the butt and he fell to the floor, "That's it you're going down!" Shawn said grabbing Amy's ankles and playfully pulling her off the bed while Amy held on but ended up bringing the bed-sheets with her.

"You can't wrestle me I'm pregnant!" she protested and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Like there's a rule or something," he said trying to pin Amy.

"You know what you're right," Amy said and she caught HBK's head between her legs and whipped him over to the other side of the room with a flying head scissors. Her stomach started to move and she caressed it, Rebecca was very excited, "You like that baby?" she said to her unborn child.

"No," Shawn said upside down on the other side of the room.

"I wasn't talking to you," Amy said picking up the plate and putting it on the nightstand.

"Okay time to pray," Shawn said sitting upright and coming over to his wife and clasping his hands around hers and closing his eyes, "Let us pray," he said but Big Red knew her husband better than that.

"You're thinking of a way to get me back aren't you?" she said and Shawn smiled.

"Actually I already thought of it, now let's pray for Hunter and Joanie," Shawn said and he could feel Amy's hands twitching in his, "You're not concentrating," he said as Amy tried to work out what he was up to.

"Whatever you've got up your sleeve I can handle it, just bring it Sexy Boy," Amy said and Shawn winked at her as they both went into deep prayer on their dear friends' behalf.

In the guest bedroom across the hall from Shawn and Amy Stephanie Jericho lay next to Jeff Hardy who was cradling Aurora like a plush teddy bear, her little hand was clinging to his t-shirt and she slept sounding while the majority of the house was awake. Stephanie didn't have time to think about how ironic it was that the cause of Hunter's distress was the only one apart from Trish sleeping soundly tonight, she was too busy staring at the kaleidoscope of colors brightening up Charlotte and Dan's guest bedroom. Giant waves of bright pink, green and purple flooded the bedroom, it was like a giant rainbow had taken up residence in the room and it all started when Aurora fell asleep next to Jeff. Shawn and Amy told Stephanie that Aurora and Jeff were close and she could clearly see from this colorful display that they weren't kidding. Stephanie turned and looked at Jeff, resting her hands on her pregnant stomach.

"Where did this bond between you and Aurora come from?" she asked him amazed by what she was seeing. Jeff shrugged, his green eyes highlighting the theme of color in what otherwise would have been a dark room.

"Beats me," Jeff replied, "but Shawn and Amy said something about Aurora liking me because I gave my life for Hunter so he didn't end up in Hell that one time, that could have something to do with it."

Stephanie shook her head, "That would explain it," she said thoughtfully and she cuddled up to her daughter, "It makes me real happy that Aurora likes you so much, you're good people Jeff Hardy and you're with a good group of very special people,"

Jeff thought there was a hidden message behind what Stephanie said and he decided to expose it, "You miss the business don't you?" he said and Stephanie sighed.

"Its in my blood I was born into it," Stephanie replied, "I have so many great memories but I have to make room for new ones now and that means leaving the past behind for the sake of my family - past, present and future," she said stroking Aurora's head.

"You're scared of what might happen if Aurora remembers you," Jeff asked her and Stephanie nodded.

"A ten year flood is as bad as it gets, as far as I'm concerned I've got Hunter beat where Aurora's memory is concerned. We'd all be killed!" Stephanie said but Jeff shook his head nonchalantly.

"Not me, I can walk on water," he said and Stephanie shook her head with a smile.

"Looks like God's been looking out for you since day one," she said.

"Oh yeah," Jeff Hardy bragged and they laughed together until they eventually fell asleep.

In Carla's room the ARK Angels were up too talking, well at least Cameron, Cheyenne and Carla were. LC kept getting up and leaving the room to throw her boot at Hunter and Chyna for arguing so long into the night. The unaffectionate gesture made Cameron laugh, it summed his girlfriend up; she loved to express herself and she usually did it violently whether it was something good or something bad, no matter what it was she always made her feelings clearly known.

"So what's going on with Charlene, does she still love John Cena?" Cameron asked Carla from the foot of her bed keeping one eye on her and the other on LC.

"More than ever, I can't even bring myself to tell her he's having a baby with Maria," Carla said.

"She doesn't know?" Cheyenne said.

"Na-uh, she thinks Maria's off TV because she got fired," Carla said.

"Fired, for what being too dumb?" Cameron said.

"No for being too – well I can't say the exact words she used but she said something about her locker room door never being closed," Carla said and Cheyenne frowned.

"But if her locker room door was always open everyone would see her changing," Cheyenne said.

"Exactly," Carla said and Cheyenne scratched her head confused.

"I don't get it," she said to her brother.

"And you never will, Carla stop corrupting my sister I don't want her to hear the garbage that's been coming out of Charlene's mouth," Cameron said.

"She's not usually so vulgar she's just crazy about John Cena," Carla said in Charlene's defense.

"Isn't Charlene the one who Tristen likes Cam?" Cheyenne asked Cameron who shrugged not wanting to talk about it.

"He may have mentioned her a couple of times to me in private," he said and Cheyenne giggled.

"Didn't you know I have Phenomenal hearing?" she said.

"Great now I'm gonna have to leave the country everytime I wanna have a private conversation," Cameron complained.

"Well you shouldn't be keeping secrets from her anyway," Carla said.

"Yeah," Cheyenne said.

"Well you can't know everything otherwise you'd never be surprised," Cameron reasoned.

"Trish knows everything and she's doing just fine," Cheyenne protested.

"It's her calling to know everything, you are going to have to get used to being kept in the dark about some-things," Cameron said and now Cheyenne was getting curious.

"What is it you're keeping from me?" she asked sitting up and Cameron tried to back her down.

"Relax Chey its nothing bad," he said but Cheyenne wasn't buying it.

"Did you know that I also have a Phenomenal temper?" she added.

"Did you know that the ARK Angels of DX can't hurt each other?" Cameron replied and Cheyenne backed down.

"Sorry Cam I'll be good, forgive me?" Cheyenne said hugging her brother and he hugged her back.

"I was never mad at you Chey," he replied and kissed her on the head as LC came into the room with one boot on her foot and one in her hand.

"Oh, if only my family could do that. I could wring my family's neck, why do they have to be so stubborn? My baby sister's stubborn, my mother's stubborn and my father's stubborn. That's what I like about you Michaels' you don't hold grudges," LC said.

"You're not too bad at least you and Stephanie are on good terms now," Carla said.

"After years of bitter resentment," LC protested, "Don't even get me started on Jericho, you must have got the good genes Carla, how do you stay so neutral all the time?"

"I have good role models," Carla replied thinking of Charlotte and Dan.

"Yeah they're the best, my parents could learn a lot from them," LC said and she suddenly flew out the door and threw her boot at her parents again.

"Ow!" Chyna and Hunter yelped.

"Well there's plenty more where that came from if you two don't pipe down!" LC warned them and though they went quiet for awhile they started up again moments later.

"We're never gonna get any sleep," Cameron said laying back down on the bed next to his sister.

"Let's talk about Tristen's crush on Charlene," Carla said and LC looked at Cameron in shock.

"You told her about that, I thought Tristen wanted it kept quiet?" LC asked him.

"I didn't say anything, Cheyenne overheard us talking," Cameron said.

"But she wasn't even in the same room as us," LC reasoned.

"I have Phenomenal hearing," Cheyenne said and LC leaned closer to Cameron.

"Does she know about the other thing?" she whispered and Cameron quickly quieted LC down.

"She doesn't know so don't mention it again," he said.

"Mention what?" Cheyenne said getting excited.

"Your birthday present," LC replied and Cheyenne gasped and jumped up and down on Carla's bed making everyone fall off because her bounces were so hard.

"Oh my goodness you got me a birthday present already? What is it, a new bike, a new coat, a new dress, what tell me!" Cheyenne asked Cameron excitedly and the Amazing one rolled his eyes.

"Oh great," he sighed expecting the barrage of questioning to continue right up to Cheyenne's birthday in August.

"Come on guys tell me about Tristen's thing for Charlene, what does he like about her?" Carla asked desperate for more information on this new hot topic.

"I don't know something about how she looked like Krystal Marshall," Cameron replied trying to be as vague as possible.

"Why because she's black?" Carla asked.

"I guess," Tristen nodded and Carla smiled amused.

"I had no idea," she said.

"What you didn't know that Tristen was down with the swirl?" Cheyenne said and Carla, LC and Cameron looked at her stunned by her choice of words.

"That's it, from now on we have all our conversations out of town," Cameron said to LC who nodded while Carla laughed and Cheyenne wondered what was so funny about what she said and she badgered Carla until she told her.

In the living room the fragrance of Shawn and Amy's anointing started to manifest itself in the atmosphere thanks to their prayers. They were raining down Heaven on Chyna and Hunter expecting the arguing to come to and end and only for love to remain. The lovers couldn't argue much longer, the weight of the anointing was too great, even for two stubborn horses like them. They thought they could go at it all night but they were wrong and eventually their words were fewer and fewer until they said nothing to each other. There was still a space in-between them, one that Chyna wanted drastically reduced. She had been the one to push away from her family and friends when all the madness started, now she was the one who needed them more than ever. The whole experience had shown Chyna just how important the people in her life were and how dangerous it would be to mess with what God had so carefully brought together. Chyna patted on the side of the sofa where she was slumped, it was empty and there was room for one more.

"Come over here, sit next to me," Chyna asked Hunter who though now quiet still had anger burning up inside him.

"Don't talk to me like one of your robot dogs," he snapped, "You cost me one of the most important relationships in my life Joanie, I can never forgive you for that,"

"Yes you can and you will," Chyna said assured that she was right.

"What makes you so sure?" Hunter replied stubbornly and Chyna wiped the tears from her eyes and told him what was in her heart.

"Because you love me," she said and she broke out in tears but Hunter didn't come over to console her, choosing instead to say that he didn't love her but the words didn't come out of his mouth. Instead he fell asleep on the other side of the room while Joanie fell asleep on the couch, the space between Hunter and Joanie remained throughout the night and through the early hours of the morning.


	23. Side Effects

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Twenty Three – Side Effects

The next morning at around 9am Charlene McKenzie came a-knocking at the McCools door. A very tired Charlotte McCool opened the door to a bright-faced little girl with a John Cena back-pack.

"Morning Char," Charlene beamed as Charlotte forced her eyes open.

"Morning Char," Charlotte replied and welcomed Charlene into her home before closing the door and walking behind her like a zombie.

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Charlene asked her looking around for the ARK Angels as Charlotte tried not to trip up over her own feet.

"I don't think any of us did," Charlotte replied with a big yawn as Charlene skipped energetically into the living room and saw Chyna and Hunter sleeping on separate sides of the room.

Charlene shook her head, "Na-uh, I don't like the looks of this," she said taking Triple H by the arm and pulling him over to Chyna with all her might. She dragged Hunter's arm around Chyna, dusted off her hands and smiled, "That's better, now where are those angelic friends of mine?" she asked Charlotte who smiled at what she just did.

"They're in Carla's room," she said and Charlene skipped over in that direction while Charlotte pulled a blanket up over Hunter and Chyna then headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Charlene was about to enter Carla's room when she noticed a colorful glow coming from one of the guest bedroom's down the hall. Unable to resist she decided to investigate and walked towards the room.

"Hello?" she said knocking on the door but no answer came, so she turned the knob and peaked inside and stared in shock at what she saw. She slammed the door loudly and Jeff Hardy and Stephanie Jericho sat up with a start, "Say it isn't so?" Charlene said clutching her heart while Stephanie and Jeff peered at the little girl staring at them from the door.

"Who are you?" Jeff Hardy said through squinty eyes.

"Nevermind who I am, I know who you are and who you're sleeping with!" Charlene cried.

"Yeah Ashley Massaro," Jeff Hardy replied, "Well technically we're not sleeping with each other yet," he corrected himself.

"So you couldn't wait and you just jumped into bed with a married woman?!" Charlene said horrified and Stephanie and Jeff exchanged glances, when they realized what Charlene was thinking they burst out laughing.

"I know you you're LC's friend Charlene McKenzie," Stephanie said, "Relax Charlene we're not together," Stephanie said and Jeff shook his head making the 'crazy' sign with his hands.

"Phew," Charlene said and turned to have a good look at the room, "I never noticed how bright and colorful this room before, I'm sleeping in here tonight," she declared.

"I don't think the colors will be here after we leave," Jeff Hardy said and he noticed the Chain Gang logo on Charlene's back-pack, "Oh you're the one who likes John Cena," he said and Charlene blushed.

"Is he here too?" Charlene asked anxiously fixing her hair.

"No he's not I think he's chilling at home," Jeff Hardy said and Charlene gave a disappointed pout.

"He's not with Mickie James in real life is he?" she asked Jeff and Stephanie.

"No of course not," Jeff Hardy replied.

"Phew," Charlene said with a smile.

"Yeah I don't think Maria would like that very much," Stephanie said and Charlene's mouth dropped open.

"You mean . . . John Cena is with Maria??" she asked in disbelief.

"I guess this wouldn't be a good time to tell her Maria's having John's baby too would it?" Jeff asked Stephanie who covered his mouth but Charlene heard what he said and she stormed to Carla's bedroom clenching her fists.

"Looks like we'll be in for more yelling and screaming," Stephanie said as Aurora stirred.

"Baby girl's up, let's go have some breakfast," Jeff said as Stephanie picked Aurora up and tried to get up off the bed.

"Okay I'll be right there," she said taking forever to get up, "Why don't you hop in the shower, I could be awhile," she said and Jeff nodded trying not to laugh as a very pregnant Stephanie tried to get out of the bed holding Aurora at the same-time. As she stood to her feet she felt something cold on the side of her stomach and assumed it was Aurora, but when she hoisted Ro-Ro up the side of her stomach was still cold. Then she realized the cold was coming from the inside not the outside, "What the?" Stephanie said to herself then she looked at Aurora, "No way," she said to herself thinking she was crazy and she slowly went to find the Anointed Couple and get her stomach defrosted.

So annoyed by the news that her beloved John Cena was seeing Maria Charlene stormed into the wrong bedroom and woke up a sleeping Shawn and Amy Michaels as she slammed the door behind her. Unlike Hunter and Chyna these two were sleeping with their arms wrapped around each other at the foot of the bed in their clothes looking every bit like the loving couple they were.

"Sorry wrong room," Charlene said turning to leave.

"Hey nice backpack," Shawn said noticing the John Cena logo and Charlene scowled and threw the backpack down on the floor giving it a good stomping before storming out and Shawn and Amy looked at each other, "Was it something I said?" Shawn asked Amy who shrugged.

Moments later a steadily moving Stephanie Jericho came into their room with Aurora looking every bit as radiant as she did concerned.

"Good morning Steph," Amy said using Shawn as leverage to get to her feet, "Wanna go get some breakfast?"

"In a minute Big Red, first there's something you guys have got to do for me," Stephanie said.

"Anything, you name it," Shawn said getting to his feet after sticking a piece of paper that said 'Shawn was here' on Amy's butt.

"I need you to lay hands on me," Stephanie said and Shawn and Amy's faces grew serious.

"Why?" they asked at the same-time.

"Well I'm not sure but I think Aurora froze one of my babies," Stephanie said and Shawn and Amy frowned at her.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked wondering why on Earth Aurora would do that.

"Yes I'm sure, my stomach's frozen all on one side but its warm on the other," Stephanie said and Shawn and Amy put their hands on her stomach and felt exactly what she had described.

"Okay we'll take care of this," Amy said and together Shawn and Amy warmed the cold baby until it was like its twin and Stephanie smiled at them both gratefully.

"Thank you guys," she said and gave them both a hug but Shawn and Amy were still very concerned about what they had just done, "I'm sure Aurora didn't mean to do it, her hand must have been resting on my belly a little too long or something,"

Amy and Shawn exchanged concerned glances thinking it was definitely the or something.

Still bewildered and stunned by news about her favorite wrestler and his other half Charlene once again entered the wrong bedroom and found herself in the romantic presence of Trish Stratus and Randy Orton. This was a pleasant enough discovery to take her mind off John Cena if only for a moment.

"So you guys are together huh?" Charlene asked them forgetting to apologize for barging in.

"Excuse me who are you?" Randy Orton said with one hand thrown around Trish's shoulder.

"This is Charlene McKenzie, John Cena's Biggest Fan," Trish said and Charlene corrected her.

"I was John Cena's Biggest Fan, now I'm just a pissed off smark," Charlene said bitterly crossing her arms.

"Why because you found out that he's having a baby with Maria?" Trish said, "Seriously Charlene I wouldn't worry about it, God already has your hook up mapped out for you,"

Charlene's eyes widened with curiosity, "Oh yeah, who?" she asked.

"Tristen Nash," Trish replied and Charlene screamed and ran out of the room and into Carla's room where she found her friends and told them what Trish had just told her. Seconds later Cameron entered Trish and Randy's room shaking his head in disapproval.

"You just had to tell her didn't you Truth?" Cameron said and Trish smiled and gave him a shrug.

"Hey I'm just doing my job," Trish said and took hold of Randy's hand, "Let's go have some breakfast,"

"Sounds good to me," Randy said and they both slid off the bed leaving Ruby powered down giving its non existent batteries a much need recharge.

Downstairs the breakfast table was buzzing with conversation while Charlotte dished out pancakes and eggs. Hunter and Chyna were still asleep where Charlene had positioned them and everyone liked it that way.

"I'll leave them some breakfast for when they wake up," Charlotte said putting some eggs and pancakes away for Hunter and Chyna.

"Okay but if they don't wake up in the next ten minutes those pancakes are mine," Stephanie said and Amy gave her a challenging look.

"Not if I don't get to them first," she said and Stephanie smirked at her.

"Okay Big Red, we'll see how fast you can get to them," Stephanie said and Shawn chuckled knowing that Amy couldn't move very fast at all.

"Charlene we have news," LC said smiling at Cameron.

"You mean about Tristen liking me, is there something else I don't know yet?" Charlene asked eagerly.

"No-no-no, this is way more special than you and Tristen hooking up," LC said and Charlene gave her an incredulous look.

"I don't see how anything could be more important than me and Little Sexy getting together," Charlene said and Cameron smiled at her.

"Well you're wrong honey because me and LC are getting betrothed," Cameron said putting his arm around LC and Charlene dropped her fork. Amy reached over for her plate and Shawn slapped her hand.

"Restrain yourself woman," he said and Amy gave him the big doe eyes.

"What she dropped her fork that means she's finished right Charlene?" Amy asked and Charlene handed her the unfinished plate of pancakes.

"Here you go Ames, a pregnant woman's gotta eat," Charlene said and Stephanie shook her head as Amy tore into the pancakes.

"Shameful," she said with disproval but her eyes floated over to where Charlotte had put away Hunter and Chyna's pancakes knowing she wouldn't be able to restrain herself much longer.

"So when is the ceremony?" Charlene asked LC and Cameron who looked at each other blankly.

"Ceremony?" LC said.

"This isn't a wedding Charlene it's a legal agreement," Cameron replied but Charlene, Carla and Cheyenne were not impressed with that answer.

"No come on you guys don't be boring, you've got to have a ceremony," Carla pleaded.

"Okay, we'll do it just for you guys," LC conceded and Carla and Charlene celebrated.

"Cassidy and Brandon will be happy," LC said.

"Do we have to invite Tristen?" Cameron said not wanting his friend to kill him about him and Charlene becoming general knowledge.

"Of course we do, it'll be an excuse to get to know each other a little better," Charlene said.

"Don't you live here Charlene? How are you gonna see Tristen if he lives in Florida?" Amy said finishing her pancakes.

"That's what email is for," Charlene replied and Amy nodded then she turned to Shawn.

"Can you kiss online?" she asked him.

"No, which is probably a good thing where these kids are concerned," Shawn replied but Amy was barely paying attention as she slowly rose to her feet along with Stephanie who had her eyes on Hunter and Chyna's pancakes in the kitchen.

"Going somewhere?" Amy asked her and everyone tried not to laugh as Amy and Stephanie's stomachs pushed out against each other like beach balls.

"As a matter-of-fact I was about to head into the kitchen for some pancakes," Stephanie replied and Amy laughed.

"There aren't any pancakes in there for you, if Hunter and Joanie were to give their pancakes to anyone it would be me," Amy said and Shawn pulled on her dress.

"Now-now honey be nice to Stephanie she's eating for three," Shawn reminded Amy who nodded like she was backing down but then she shot back up.

"May the best pregnant woman win!" she said and headed towards the kitchen at a very slow yet determined pace but not slower than Stephanie who was trailing her if such a thing were possible. When they got to the kitchen door they realized they both weren't going to get through at the same-time and Shawn, Jeff, Randy and Dan banged on the kitchen table in hysterics while the two women tried to get through the kitchen door.

"I'll help you mom!" Cameron said grabbing the butter and he coated the side of the door frame Amy was pressed against with it.

"At a boy Cameron!" Amy said moving through the door a little easier.

"Not so fast Big Red!" LC said taking some of the butter and greasing the side of the frame that Stephanie was stuck against.

"What are you doing?" Cameron said as Stephanie started to wriggle free.

"She's my friend now and this is what friends do, go Steph!" LC said and Stephanie leaned over to kiss LC thankfully but by the time she got to an upright position Amy was a fingertip away from Hunter and Chyna's pancakes.

"Almost there," Amy said touching the plate.

"'Shawn was here'?" Stephanie said reading the note that HBK had taped to his wife's butt, "Amy that's very inappropriate," she said and Amy turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Amy said reaching around and pulling the note off her butt.

"Uh-oh gotta go!" Shawn said and hi-tailed it back to his room while Amy read the note.

"Very funny Shawn!" Amy cried after him and Stephanie used the distraction to her advantage and took the pancakes off the plate.

"And the winner is Stephanie McMahon!" Jeff Hardy said and Stephanie frowned at him as she ate her newly acquired pancakes.

"I think you mean Stephanie Jericho," she corrected Jeff.

"I'm sorry but I just can't get used to that," Jeff said.

"Here you go Big Red," Stephanie said handing Amy one of her pancakes and Amy gladly took it.

"Thanks Stephanie," Amy said.

"After you," Stephanie said letting Amy through the kitchen door first, when she walked through Stephanie stuck the 'Shawn was here' note back on her butt with a quiet laugh.

"Man I miss you guys," she said.

The smell of warm pancakes finally got Hunter and Chyna's attention and they both woke up seemingly unfazed by the fact that they had slept next to each other.

"Are you two okay?" Stephanie asked them and Hunter groggily got from underneath the red blanket Charlotte had kindly covered him with and got to his feet.

"Well that all depends," Hunter replied and motioned for Jeff to give him Aurora, the moment she was in his arms she started to cry and it started to rain inside the apartment. Hunter gave Aurora back to Jeff and it stopped raining. Overwhelmed with both anger and sadness he scowled at Chyna, "No I'm still mad at you," Hunter told her and went to find Shawn to have an emergency Kliq meeting while Chyna clung to the red blanket she had slept under. It symbolized the last moment of peace she shared with her dearest love.

"Do you want some breakfast Joanie?" Charlotte asked gently but Chyna shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," she said wrapping the blanket around her. LC came over to her, sat on her lap and gave her a big hug; at least there was one Helmsley that wasn't mad at her.

In Shawn and Amy's guest bedroom:

"Hunter you can't do that," Shawn said as his best friend leaned against the bedroom door with tears streaming down his face, "I know you're upset but you've got to give this thing time, Aurora will come around and things will be right as rain between you two,"

"Rain yes let's talk about rain, everytime I hold Aurora it rains because I make her sad. Me, her father and it wasn't even my fault!" Hunter snapped, "You think I would ever have done anything like that if I was in my right mind?"

"Of course not," Shawn replied, "and Joanie was definitely not in her right mind when she went to Jericho for help,"

"She broke the code Shawn, the Kliq code that says outsiders are not to be consulted under any circumstances when there's a problem in the Kliq. That code is in place for a reason," Hunter insisted.

"Hunter she made a mistake and she knows it, you have to forgive her because if you don't Jericho gets exactly what he wanted. Don't forget what he wrote on Rex's heart," Shawn said and Hunter wiped the tears from his eyes thinking about what HBK had said.

"Well maybe Jericho's right, maybe me and Chyna shouldn't be together," Hunter said and Shawn gasped.

"Don't say that, Jericho's insane, even Stephanie admits that his anger towards you for taking out his left eye is nuts. Don't fall for it Hunter, don't let Jericho pick up this win!" Shawn insisted but Hunter shook his head, his mind was made up.

"I'm sorry Shawnie but when we go back to the Sandbox, even though we'll be living in the same house, emotionally and physically Joanie and I are gonna go our separate ways," Hunter said.

In the kitchen Cheyenne gasped and Cameron and LC turned to her.

"What is it?" LC asked and Cheyenne sighed, suddenly having Phenomenal hearing wasn't so cool.


	24. Rechargeable Batteries

Title: The ARK Angels of DX and the Paranoid Android

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE and TNA characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.

Ratings: K

Characters: Shawn, Cameron and Cheyenne Michaels, Amy 'Lita' Dumas Michaels, Hunter Hurst Helmsley, LC Helmsley, Aurora Rose Helmsley, Chyna, Trish Stratus, Randy Orton, Melina and Johnny Hennigan, Stephanie and Chris Jericho, the RAW and Smackdown Superstars, Charlotte, Dan and Carla McCool, Cassidy and Brandon Montenegro and Miss Taylor, Charlene McKenzie

Summary: Chyna goes to Chris Jericho for help with her problem and his solution affects Hunter and Trish Stratus in a way that has the ARK Angels of DX, Randy Orton and the WWE locker room very concerned.

Chapter Twenty Four – Rechargeable Batteries

Monday Night RAW, Madison Square Garden, NYC at 7pm:

The show was 2 hours away and when everyone backstage saw Triple H they immediately tensed up, especially since the Smackdown Superstars were there as-well as they never gave up the chance to see RAW at Madison Square Garden.

"Why is everyone so nervous?" Triple H asked Shawn who really didn't want to tell him.

"You kind of bullied the roster when you were being controlled by Rex," Shawn replied and Hunter's face fell again. Rex had not only managed to ruin his personal life but his working relationship with the boys and girls of the WWE roster too.

"Bullied? You scared us half to death and you tried to turn me into a good guy!" Edge said and Hunter turned to him with his hand on his heart.

"I'm sorry Edge I wasn't myself, everyone please from the bottom of my heart accept my apology," Hunter said to the entire roster who looked between each other, then one-by-one they shook Hunter's hand with a warm smile assuring him that he was forgiven.

"What a roster," Shawn said proudly and now all the wrestlers were smiling and they started talking about the hot topic backstage: Trish and Randy.

"I feel so much lighter," Hunter said.

"That's because the power of forgiveness is overwhelming," Shawn replied, "Maybe you should try it on Joanie,"

Hunter shook his head stubbornly his heart hardening again, "Not a chance," he said but Shawn remained hopeful, a chance was all he needed for Hunter to see the error of his ways.

In the MSG arena Jeff Hardy was looking around at the historical building remembering the night Shawn Michaels won the World Heavyweight Championship there five years ago. MSG had a very special place in the heart of the WWE for moments just like that and Jeff thought about creating his own moment in the famous sports venue. The RAW screen was being set up and Jeff was in his own world as usual with Aurora in his arms. Hunter watched them from behind the curtain with tears in the back of his eyes threatening to fall, but he wouldn't let them as he wanted to be strong around his colleagues but it was hard not to cry knowing how much he had lost now that Aurora didn't want him around her and now he had been replaced by the bright and caring Jeff Hardy.

"You okay Champ?" LC said to her father while Cameron and Cheyenne hung out with Charlene and Carla backstage.

"Yeah I'm fine I just have to talk to Jeff about something I came up with for Smackdown," Hunter said pulling himself together but LC wasn't fooled, she knew this was one of the hardest things her father had ever faced.

"Watch it kid," one of the electricians said to LC when she slightly nudged the ladder he was standing on.

"Hey I'm talking to my dad do you mind?" LC responded.

"You got some mouth on you," the electrician responded taking his eyes off his job while his colleague tried to hoist the huge RAW screen up by himself.

"Hey you can't talk to my daughter like that," Hunter said sticking up for LC and the electrician continued to mouth off while the other electrician struggled with the RAW screen.

Aurora got irritated by the electrician's rudeness and froze his mouth shut.

"Nice one Ro-Ro," LC said to her sister.

"What the?" the electrician said looking at his friend's iced-up mouth and he lost his concentration and let the metal pulley holding the RAW screen up slip from his hands.

"Look out!" LC called to Jeff and Aurora who were standing in harm's way, Hunter was way ahead of her and he jumped on Jeff and Aurora before the screen came crashing down to the ground. Everyone came out from the back to see what had happened and were shocked to see the giant RAW screen face down on the ground.

"What happened here?" Shawn said coming over to Jeff, Aurora and Hunter.

"The screen nearly fell of Jeff and Aurora!" LC told him and everyone gasped.

"Are you alright?" Shawn asked Jeff, Aurora and Hunter.

"Yeah we're fine, Hunter saved us," Jeff replied gratefully and nudged Hunter on the shoulder, "Thanks man I owe you one," he said.

"You're welcome Jeff," Hunter said then he fixed his eyes on Aurora, "you my dear aren't getting off that easily," he said to her and Jeff furrowed his brow as Hunter told off his daughter, "It was your fault that the screen came down wasn't it, because you iced the rude man's mouth so he couldn't mouth off anymore. You have to be more careful with your powers Aurora. You may not like me anymore but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your father, ever understand?" Hunter said but Aurora just looked up at him, "Does she understand what I'm saying?" Hunter asked LC who had the biggest smile on her face, "What's with you?" Hunter asked her then he noticed Shawn and Jeff had the same goofy smile on their faces as-well, "What is up with ya'll?" Hunter asked them all, "Here Jeff you better take Aurora back before it starts raining and we all get electrocuted," Hunter said but Jeff shook his head.

"But it's not raining anymore boss," Jeff said and Hunter frowned, then it finally clicked, he had been holding Aurora the whole time and she didn't cry. He looked down at her and a smile appeared on her face so wide it mirrored his own, then she pulled on his nose and started to laugh.

"You've forgiven me," Hunter said and got to his feet looking at Aurora as if this moment wasn't happening and Shawn couldn't hold his excitement and ran backstage to get Joanie who had to see this for herself but Amy had heard the noise and brought Joanie to see what had happened even though she was reluctant to do anything or go anywhere.

"Joanie look," Shawn said taking her hand and the sad Kliq chick lifted her heavy eyes to see Aurora in Hunter's arms with no tears and no rain. She came closer to Hunter to see if it was real and when she saw the look on Aurora's face she realized that it was.

"She's forgiven me Joanie!" Hunter said almost giddy with joy, "Look at her face, look at how she's smiling at me she hasn't looked at me like this in a long time!"

"Do you want to know why?" Trish asked Hunter and the Cerebral Assassin nodded, "Because when you saved Jeff's life, your bravery and compassion replaced the image of the psychotic monster that destroyed her windmill in her mind,"

"To put it simply, you're her daddy again," Amy said and a tear of joy rolled down Hunter's cheek.

"I'm your daddy again," he said to Aurora and kissed her cold head lovingly.

"This is incredible," Joanie said looking down at Aurora, but there was one thing she had to know before she could truly celebrate this awesome moment with Hunter, "She's forgiven you but have you forgiven me?" she asked and Hunter looked at her sincerely and didn't say anything for awhile, finally he spoke from the heart.

"A part of me is wondering if I can ever trust you again, that part of me really thinks that what you did is unforgivable, I mean I lost everything that was dear to me," Hunter said and Joanie lowered her head prepared for the worst, but Hunter kept on talking, "But then there's this other part of me that knows how awesome it feels to be forgiven, it releases all the hurt and all the pain and you just have a fresh feel for life and the people you share it with. So with that in mind, Joanie . . ."

Hunter took a deep pause and realized everyone was watching him with baited breath, LC soon lost patience and took her boot off threatening to throw it.

"For crying out loud dad make with the answer!" she yelled and everyone laughed at her.

"I forgive you," Hunter told Joanie and he kissed her smiling lips before she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes and everyone applauded, now that Hunter had forgiven Chyna the atmosphere seemed lighter. Everyone was in the same place, well nearly everyone.

"LC let's go get Cheyenne, Carla and Cassidy," Cameron said.

"Why?" LC asked him.

"Because Randy Orton is about to make a very special announcement," Cameron said and they ran to the back to get the girls while Randy cleared his throat and got everyone's attention.

"Now that the albatross around Joanie's neck has been lifted I have a very special announcement to make," Randy said and took Trish's hand in his own, "Trish this has been the craziest year of my life and if somebody would have told me that half way through it God would be hooking me up with a woman I despised more than anyone else I would have called them a liar. Getting with you was the hardest thing I've had to do and I know it hasn't been easy for you either,"

Trish laughed because it was true, "You weren't exactly one of my favorite people," Trish said, her voice giving away a lot of emotion, "then you became the only person I ever thought about,"

Randy smiled, "I don't know when it happened but I suddenly couldn't imagine the rest of my life without you. We click in the ring, we click outside the ring so how apt would it be for me to do this right next to the ring in front of all our friends and co-workers,"

"Do what?" Mickie James asked John Cena who shrugged.

"Maybe they're gonna kiss again and they want everyone to see it, not just those who got invited to Shannon Moore's birthday party," John Cena said giving Matt Hardy a dark look.

"Dude you don't even know Shannon," Jeff Hardy said.

"I spoke to him once when I was on Smackdown!" John Cena retaliated and Aurora iced over his mouth.

"Thank you Aurora," Randy Orton said and Hunter smiled at LC knowing she was the one who told Aurora to do it.

Randy Orton got down on one knee and pulled a little grey box from his pocket. Everyone gasped as Orton opened the box and showed Trish the coolest ring she had ever seen, it was in the design of the Women's Championship belt only much, much smaller.

"Trish Stratus, will you marry me?" Randy said.

Yes," Trish replied and she kissed Randy lovingly on the lips as everyone went nuts!

"Trish and Randy are getting married!" Carla said jumping up and down with Charlene.

"And we got to see the proposal!" Charlene said and she hugged Cameron, Cheyenne and LC tightly, "You guys are the best, this has been the best day of my life!" she said and in a sudden moment of bravery Charlene went up to John Cena and tapped him on the leg.

"Ro-Ro, unfreeze Cena's mouth this I gotta hear," LC told her sister who complied as John Cena turned and looked down at Charlene.

"Well if it isn't my Biggest Fan, what's up Charlene?" John Cena said picking up Charlene and giving her a big kiss, when she didn't reciprocate he put her down, "Something wrong?" he asked her.

"I have an announcement of my own to make John Cena: I'm over you," she said and walked away and the ARK Angels and Carla applauded her.

"That took a lot of guts," Cameron told her while Mickie James frowned at a confused John Cena.

"I had no idea," she said.

"You had no idea about what?" Cena asked her.

"That you were down with the swirl," Mickie James teased and John Cena rolled his eyes and they both went to congratulate Randy Orton and Trish but they had to wait in line as there was a bit of a queue growing.

"Congratulations Trish," Amy said hugging Trish lovingly.

"Thanks Amy," Trish replied and Amy took a closer look at the engagement ring, "This is the coolest ring I have ever seen,"

"Yes my man has great taste – whoa I just called Randy my man, I never thought I'd ever say that!" Trish said laughing.

"So now onto the really big question, when's the wedding?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, we haven't even talked about that yet," Randy replied.

"August 31st," Trish replied.

"There's your answer," Randy replied forgetting who he was getting married to for a moment.

"That's my birthday!" Jeff Hardy said, "You're getting married on my birthday, which means we can have 2 parties!"

Randy moaned, "Trish I don't want to have our day overshadowed by Jeff, why don't we bring the wedding forward to like August 24th?" Randy asked but Trish shook her head.

"Sorry babe no-can-do, we have to be in Fiji on August 31st," Trish replied and Randy did a double-take.

"Fiji?" he said unsure of what he just heard, "We're getting married in the South Pacific?"

"Yup, pretty sweet huh?" Trish said.

"Well yeah I'm totally cool with the location but why does it have to be August 31st?" Randy asked and Trish whispered the answer in his ear. A smile suddenly appeared on Randy's face, "I see," he said with an amorous glint in his eye. He popped his collar and patted Jeff Hardy on the shoulder, "I don't mind sharing my special day with you," he said knowing that special day was going to turn into a very special night.

Jeff clapped his hands together excitedly, "I'm gonna have my birthday in Fiji, ya'll better not try and pull anything - I want to be celebrated too!" he told his locker room buddies who were already conspiring to forget Jeff's birthday, "Don't even try it Edge," Jeff Hardy warned the Rated R Superstar knowing he had already designed a birthday boycott in his head.

"Okay fine we won't boycott your birthday but it would have been really funny," Edge said.

"So Randy who's gonna be your best man?" MVP asked and Edge rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Its gotta be me right?" he said to Randy eagerly and Carlito frowned.

"Why has it gotta be you?" he asked and Edge gave him a look like he'd just asked the dumbest question ever.

"We can talk about that later guys we got a show to do and it starts in less than an hour," Hunter said but everyone was too excited to work including the electricians who hadn't even put the RAW screen back up yet, "What are you guys doing, we're going live soon?" Hunter asked them, they too had gotten caught up in all the excitement.

"You guys are lazy," Cheyenne told them and the electricians crossed their arms and stared her down amused.

"And I suppose you could do a better job?" one of them said to GPS who then picked up the screen with no problem whatsoever and wiped the smile off the electricians' faces.

"Where should I put it?" Cheyenne asked them as they tried to pick their jaws up off the floor.

"Isn't she Phenomenal?" Cameron said to his friends who were equally shocked, they hadn't seen Cheyenne in action yet and it was a sight to behold.

"Cheyenne put that screen down that's not your job honey," Shawn told his daughter as the electricians took the screen from her amazed by her Phenomenal strength.

"There's only one Cheyenne Michaels," Amy said rubbing her stomach, "Do you think Rebecca will have that kind of strength?" she asked Shawn and Trish laughed getting both Shawn and Amy's attention, "What's so funny?" Amy asked her.

"I would tell you but I don't want to ruin the surprise and neither does God," Trish said and she went backstage with Randy to prepare for their match leaving Shawn and Amy scratching their heads.

Downtown Los Angeles:

Stephanie knocked on her front door and a very concerned Jericho answered.

"I'm so glad you're okay, I was sure Hunter was gonna do something to you," Jericho said.

"And we both know whose fault that would have been," Stephanie replied reaching into her bag.

"What you got there?" Jericho said as Stephanie came inside and his face dropped as she pulled out his paranoid android Rex who was cut in half.

"Now it's just a heartless piece of crap," Stephanie said dropping Rex in Jericho's hands, "Just like you," she said and touched his face where his purple eye patch was sparkling like a jewel, "but I do love you Chris and because I do I forgive you," she said and kissed him on the lips lovingly, "I pray that one day you'll be able to do the same for Hunter,"

Jericho scowled at the mention of that name and Stephanie could feel his heart virtually harden in his chest and she brushed past him to go to bed. As she walked by he noticed a note on her jacket and he pulled it off and read it.

"A heart that doesn't forgive is a heart that cannot live, let this be a lesson to you because your days of messing with my family are through, signed LC," Jericho read and he scrunched up the letter and threw it over his shoulder, "We'll see about that baby girl," he said with an evil smile, "We'll see about that."

_**Bear with each other and **__**forgive**__** whatever grievances you may have against one another. **__**Forgive**__** as the Lord forgave you**_**. - Colossians 3:13  
**

_The ARK Angels of DX will return in The Rated R Godfather_


End file.
